Love Lies Bleeding
by Corn tall
Summary: Para Orcha menginginkan akses Golden City. Sedangkan Sasuke sebagai Presiden Republik tidak menginginkan kekacauan dalam kuasanya. Wabah para Orcha akan menyebabkan chaos. Saat kekacauan benar-benar terjadi, Sakura, istri Sasuke menghilang.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

Love Lies Bleeding

Prolog

.

* * *

Aku duduk di depan cermin. Menyisir rambutku dan membiarkannya jatuh rapi menutupi punggungku. Mataku kosong menerawang jauh, menerawang diriku yang terjebak di ruang hampa. Cermin bagaikan sebuah dimensi tanpa batas yang mengaburkan realita dan fatamorgana. Saat melihat cermin, kau akan menemukan bayangan hasil refleksi dirimu yang terpantul. Bayangan yang tercipta sama, tapi jika diperhatikan bayangannya terbalik dari aslinya. Kata orang cermin tidak pernah bohong. Benarkah?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jendela yang dilapisi tirai berwarna putih susu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela dan menyibak tirainya. Kini tampaklah salju yang berjatuhan menimbun tanah yang ditapakinya. Hari sudah siang, tapi matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang menggugurkan butiran salju seputih kapas. Kaca anti peluru yang dipagari teralis besi tidak membuat pemandangan di luar sulit dilihat. Yang menjadikannya sulit adalah, uap-uap embun yang melapisi kaca tebal tersebut. Ditambah lagi hembusan napasku yang menerpa kaca, membuatnya memburam dan mengaburkan pandangan.

Pikiranku kembali mengelana jauh. Segala hal berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Perang dan kematian terus menghantui. Mengalirkan rasa takut di setiap urat nadi dan juga memberikan kepedihan yang mendalam di setiap luka yang tercipta.

Korea Utara mengembangkan bom nuklir plutonium dan menyerang lima negara tetap dewan keamanan PBB. Hal ini menimbulkan kerugian yang sangat besar. Stabilitas ekonomi menjadi terancam, harga saham menurun drastis, kebutuhan pangan juga sulit untuk dipenuhi. Hal ini menjadi teror yang mencekam, sebab negara terkuat dalam PBB mulai diambang kehancuran setelah penyerangan Plutonium. Amerika segera bangkit dan melakukan serangan balasan berupa senjata biologis. Serangan biologis ini menghantam wilayah Asia Timur dan menyebabkan timbulnya wabah yang menyebabkan kematian massal dalam jumlah besar.

Perang terus berkecamuk. Ras manusia dan kehidupan terancam punah. Serangan nuklir besar-besaran menyebabkan anomali iklim di bumi. Bom biologis menyebabkan manusia mengalami mutasi. Bumi kembali mengalami zaman es dan manusia yang tersisa bertahan dengan mengandalkan kecanggihan teknologi yang mereka ciptakan.

Golden City, adalah Kota terakhir di bumi yang diciptakan di bawah tanah untuk perlindungan peradaban manusia yang tersisa. Dengan teknologi yang sangat tinggi, di kota inilah manusia yang tersisa menggantungkan kehidupannya. Di bawah kendali Republik, mereka hidup dalam damai setelah letusan perang yang kini berakhir dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Golden City, meskipun berada dalam tanah tetapi tetap memiliki tatanan seperti halnya kota di atas permukaan. Menara-menara tinggi dengan bangunan-bangunan berbentuk kubah menghiasi permukaan. Istana putih berdiri megah berkilau. Di sinilah Republik mengendalikan segalanya.

Di belakang istana terdapat bangunan-bangunan yang terbuat dari kaca dengan kubah besar sebagai atapnya yang disebut Anchor. Anchor adalah rumah kaca berteknologi tinggi. Bangunan ini dilengkapi panel surya yang menyerap sinar matahari di sekitar wilayah itu untuk dikumpulkan dan dibiaskan oleh atap kubah agar cahaya dapat dimaksimalkan untuk proses fotosintesis seluruh tanaman yang ditanam sebagai sumber pangan di Golden City.

Gedung itu dilengkapi pula sistem irigasi yang sangat maju. Pipa-pipa di desain khusus untuk menahan suhu dingin yang dapat membekukan air, menjaga air pada suhu stabil. Bahkan pipa-pipa ini dapat menyerap tumpukan es di luar Anchor dan mengubahnya menjadi air dengan suhu yang diatur sedemikian rupa.

Di area timur, terdapat bangunan yang disebut Black Box. Bangunan ini dirancang sebagai basis militer Golden City. Meski sudah tidak terjadi perang, tapi Republik tetap menjaga agar rakyat tidak menjadi pemberontak. Golden City tidak memiliki polisi, karena militerlah yang mengambil alih sistem pertahanan, baik di luar maupun di dalam.

ooo

Suara ketukan, membawa kesadaranku kembali. Aku melangkah menuju pintu kayu besar berornamen bunga sebagai ukirannya. Aku membukanya dan kini tampak tiga pelayan menunduk di luar kamar. Linna, salah seorang dari mereka menghadapku dan berbicara pelan mengungkapkan tujuan mereka datang kesini.

"Nyonya, sarapan sudah siap."

Ah, tentu saja, aku melupakan rutinitas ini karena sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiranku. Aku menganggukan kepala kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti tiga pelayan tadi. Aku menelusuri koridor hingga menemukan tangga melingkar kemudian menapakinya satu persatu menuju lantai bawah. Kemegahan tempat ini sangat kontras dengan halaman luar istana yang tengah diamuk badai salju.

Sesampainya di bawah, aku segera melangkah menuju ruang makan. Terdapat meja makan panjang mewah yang dilengkapi deretan kursi berjumlah puluhan. Sangat sia-sia mengingat hanya aku yang makan sendirian disini. Tapi hari ini sepertinya aku tidak sendiri. Seorang laki-laki tegap memakai baju hitam tengah menyesap kopinya yang sedikit mengepulkan uap panas kini duduk di tempat paling ujung. Mata kelamnya menatapku tajam.

"Keluar," ujarnya dengan suara datar dan dingin.

Bukan kepadaku tentu saja, melainkan para pelayan di sekitar kami. Segera para pelayan keluar dari ruang makan dengan sedikit gemetar. Yah, suara Sasuke memang sangat mengintimidasi dan menakutkan. Wajar jika mereka ketakutan. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kau di sini?"

Ia tidak segera menjawabku, Sasuke menghampiriku dan menggiringku menuju salah satu kursi.

"Kau tidak suka?" ia balik bertanya.

Aku memutar mataku. "Kukira kau bercinta dengan dokumen kenegaraanmu, seperti biasa," sindirku.

Ia terkekeh kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku, "Istriku yang sedang marah selalu tampak menggairahkan."

"Aku tidak marah!" belaku yang tanpa sadar meninggikan suaraku.

Ia tersenyum geli melihatku dan itu membuatku makin kesal.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering marah?" Tanyanya sambil membelai rambutku.

Aku mengabaikannya dan fokus mengiris daging steak di hadapanku. Dagingnya berwarna coklat di lapisi saos karamel yang lumer dengan aroma yang sangat menggoda. Tapi penciumanku sepertinya bermasalah, karena ada rasa mual yang membuat lambungku tidak bersahabat. Aku mengabaikannya dan menyuap sepotong daging yang kuiris ke dalam mulutku.

Tapi sesaat setelah aku menelan steak itu, perutku bergejolak dan seketika lambungku mendorong keluar semua isinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bahkan setelah semua isinya keluar, aku tidak berhenti muntah hingga cairan menjijikan ini juga ikut keluar.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Sasuke. Aku lupa ada dia di sini. Ini sungguh menjijikan untuk di lihat. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku sibuk memuntahkan isi perutku. Saat aku sudah berhenti muntah, Sasuke segera memberikan segelas air dan aku menenggaknya sedikit. Aku takut akan memuntahkannya juga jadi aku hanya meminum dua teguk untuk menetralkan rasa asam yang bersarang di pangkal tenggorokanku.

Sasuke terus mengelus punggungku. Aku tadi tidak melihatnya, tapi kini aku melihat kecemasan yang luar biasa dari mata kelamnya. Ia menyapukan tangannya ke keningku kemudian menyibak rambutku dan turun menangkup pipiku.

"Kau sakit."

Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, tapi suaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran sama seperti binar matanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Entah." Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan anomali kondisi tubuhku. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja sampai aku makan. "Aku mau istirahat."

Aku akan berdiri dan melangkah keluar saat sebuah tangan menarik tanganku dan dengan gerakan cepat tangan tadi meraih bawah lututku dan tangan lainnya menopang punggungku kemudian aku merasa seperti melayang.

"Kita akan memeriksa kondisimu."

Dengan langkah tegap, Sasuke membawaku menuju ke kamar. Ia memberi perintah-perintah tegas pada pelayan yang ia temui.

ooo

"Anda hamil, nyonya."

Pernyataan yang membuatku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Aku menoleh melihat reaksi Sasuke saat dokter Tsunade memberikan keterangan mengenai kondisiku. Ia tampak terkejut tapi ekspresinya terlalu datar untuk dimengerti orang lain. Hanya sorot matanya yang membuatku bisa membaca ekspresi apa yang ia tunjukkan.

"Usianya tujuh minggu," ujar dokter Tsunade dengan senyuman merekah. "Selamat Mr. President," lanjutnya.

Iris madunya menunjukkan binar bahagia. Ia masih sangat cantik dan tampak muda di usianya yang hampir empat puluh tahun. Dokter Tsunade adalah dokter kepercayaan Sasuke. Ia sudah mengabdikan hidupnya sejak Sasuke masih kecil.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja kedepannya? Dia muntah dan tampak pucat."

Sasuke benar-benar sombong. Setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih. Kalau tidak pada ucapan selamat dokter Tsunade, Sasuke bisa berterima kasih karena kebaikan hatinya sebagai dokter. Aku menghela napas.

Entah karena berhati besar atau karena ia sudah mengenal sifat Sasuke, dokter Tsunade tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sifat arogan Sasuke. Ia masih tersenyum dan membuatnya semakin tampak cantik.

"Itu wajar untuk seorang ibu hamil, apalagi pada saat trisemester pertama."

"Tunggu! Jadi dia akan sering muntah?"

Lagi. Suaranya datar dan dingin. Karenanya aku tidak tahu itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Tapi yang jelas, ada perasaan berkecamuk di matanya. Kesal, sedih, dan cemas. Semuanya ada di dalam mata pekatnya.

Aku mengelus lengannya. Menyampaikan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Dan juga mencoba membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Tubuh tegangnya sedikit rileks karena sentuhanku.

"Saya akan memberi obat anti mual. Dan saya sarankan anda tidak boleh terlalu lelah nyonya Sakura."

Aku menganggukkan kepala, kemudian melesakkan kepalaku ke bantal, mencari posisi paling nyaman. Aku meringkuk dan merapatkan selimut tebal sembari mencari kehangatan. Sasuke menatapku kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan memberi isyarat mata pada dokter Tsunade untuk mengikutinya. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengamati lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin efek obat yang tadi diberikan, mataku terasa berat dan akhirnya aku terbuai ke alam mimpi.

ooo

Aku terbangun saat hari sudah petang. Kepalaku pusing. Aku mengerjapkan mata menatap jendela. Salju masih turun dan langit terlihat gelap. Aku hendak bangun saat sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkari perutku. Ah, dia di sini.

"Aku tidurnya lama ya?" tanyaku berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Lapar?"

"Kau bertanya atau memberi pernyataan?" sindirku.

"Kau belum makan sejak sarapan tadi."

Sasuke lalu meraih gagang telepon klasik berwarna coklat keemasan di atas nakas. Ia memberi perintah cepat kemudian kembali berbalik memelukku saat selesai menutup teleponnya.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan dengan segera Sasuke bangkit. Saat pintu terbuka, pelayan segera masuk setelah memberi hormat. Mereka membawa susu coklat hangat dan semangkuk entah apa itu, aku tidak begitu tahu.

Saat semua pelayan telah undur diri, Sasuke kemudian meraih mangkuk di atas meja dan menyendok isinya. Kemudian ia meniupnya. Aku mencium aroma gandum dan aku langsung tahu itu bubur gandum saat Sasuke menyodorkan sendok untuk menyuapiku.

Ada potongan ayam didalam bubur, ada pula rasa mentega dan gurihnya remah roti yang dicampur ke dalam bubur. Aku juga sempat melihat isi mangkuk yang ditaburi aneka sayuran seperti brokoli, wortel, dan tomat yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Aku mengecap lembut bubur yang terasa gurih bercampur pedas dan manis yang sangat lezat.

Sepertinya malam ini tidak ada pemberontakan di perutku. Jadi aku dengan semangat menghabiskan bubur gandum itu. Dan Sasuke dengan telaten menyuapiku sampai isinya tandas. Ia mengelap sudut bibirku kemudian meraih segelas susu dan membantuku untuk minum.

Ia menyingkirkan mangkuk dan gelas ke pinggiran nakas. Kembali untuk menarik selimut sampai ke dada. Ia membantuku untuk kembali tidur tapi aku menolak.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." kataku singkat.

Dia menghela napas kemudian membelai leherku. Gerakannya pelan dan menenangkan. Aku menghadapnya dan melihat penuh ke dalam dirinya. Aku selalu melihat cinta dalam matanya untukku. Aku tersenyum kemudian melebarkan tanganku untuk meraih lehernya. Aku mengecup pelan bibirnya. Kecupan ini adalah wujud terima kasihku atas semua yang ia berikan. Pada cinta, pada perhatian, juga pada hadiah ini. Aku menurunkan salah satu lenganku dan membawa jemarinya mengelus perutku yang tertutupi selimut.

"Terimakasih," ujarku penuh damba.

"Jangan memancing Sakura." Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku hamil, kau tidak mungkin berani."

"Dokter bilang tidak apa. Asal tidak berlebihan." Ucapnya seraya melengkungkan sedikit bibirnya keatas.

Kemudian ia meraih leherku dan menarikku mendekat padanya. Ia mengecapi bibirku. Oh Tuhan, harusnya aku memang tidak memberi umpan. Sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat lapar. Ia menarik kepalanya kemudian mengamatiku yang terengah dengan puas.

Ia kembali menyentuhkan bibirnya. Kali ini kehangatan lidahnya mengeksplor leherku. Jemarinya menurunkan bahu gaun putih casual yang kukenakan. Ia kemudian mengecup pundakku setelah menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menempel. Kecupannya turun ke tulang selangka. Dan terus turun ke arah dalam. Ia menarik gaunku turun hingga sepinggang.

Kemudian ia mendorongku pelan untuk berbaring. Ia kembali menjelajahi tubuh ini. Dan aku rasa malam ini akan sangat panjang.

ooo

Aku menggigil. Selimutku turun ke pinggang hingga tubuhku yang telanjang terekspos. Meskipun penghangat sudah dinyalakan, tetap saja rasa dingin karena efek badai salju diluar menembus istana ini. Aku berbaring menyamping dengan dekapan Sasuke dari belakang tubuhku pun tetap tidak dapat mencegah rasa dingin ini menusuk tulang.

Tiba-tiba selimut bergerak naik sampai daguku.

"Masih jam tiga pagi." Suara serak Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Dingin," kataku merajuk.

Ia kembali mendekapku. Jemarinya menggosok lenganku. Dan aku kembali merasa nyaman. Ia mengecupi pucuk kepalaku yang bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura."

Aku lamat-lamat mendengar bisikan. Tapi aku sudah terlalu jauh terbuai hingga tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang kudengar. Hanya rasa nyaman ini yang aku rasa sangat nyata meski kesadaranku mulai terkikis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Catatan cerita :

-Golden City adalah kota bawah tanah, tapi diatur dari atas permukaan.

-Republik adalah sebutan untuk para penguasa.

-Golden city dibangun sebagai tempat perlindungan (banker) karena kondisi bumi yang memprihatinkan.

.

.

.

Regard:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

Corn Tall


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Lies Bleeding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terbangun saat pagi telah menyapa. Ia menggeliatkan badannya, mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia mengerjap, membiarkan matanya beradaptasi pada cahaya yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang tirainya telah tersibak. Matahari bersinar hari ini, meski masih sedikit bergumul dengan awan-awan kelabu.

Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, Sakura mencoba bangun. Saat ia mendudukkan dirinya, selimutnya turun ke pinggang. Melihat kulit telanjangnya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sisi lain ranjangnya. Ia menghela napas saat melihat sisa-sisa percintaannya dengan Sasuke kemarin malam. Lalu dimanakah Sasuke sekarang? Sakura tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya karena ia sudah tahu dimana sasuke berada.

Ia mengayunkan kakinya dan berpijak pada lantai marmer putih. Ia segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak, dua potong kue coklat yang Sakura tidak ingat namanya dan segelas susu yang mengepulkan uap panas berada di atas nakas meja membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian mendekati meja untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Saat mendekat, ia juga melihat setangkai mawar merah dan secarik kertas berada di antara kue dan coklat. Sakura kemudian meraih bunga dan kertas itu.

 _'Jaga kesehatan. Sampai jumpa nanti.'_

Sakura membaca tulisan latin yang tertera di atas kertas kecil tersebut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada setangkai mawar merah dalam genggamannya. Ia memperhatikan sekilas kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Sakura berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kegiatan panasnya kemarin, ia tentu saja ingin berendam dalam air hangat.

ooo

Waktu menunjukkan sekitar pukul tujuh saat Sakura sudah rapi dengan gaun tebalnya. Ini adalah waktu yang terlalu pagi. Dalam Golden City, waktu beraktivitas biasa dimulai pada pukul delapan. Tapi Sakura tidak biasa bangun siang, meskipun kegiatannya cukup monoton. Bangun, sarapan, membaca buku -sebenarnya ia bisa menonton televisi, tapi televisi hanya berisi propaganda Republik. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca informasi berguna daripada mendengar omong kosong Republik yang bisa membuat suasana menjadi kalut-, makan siang, kembali berkutat dengan buku, makan malam, jika Sasuke datang mungkin ia bercinta. Yah, itulah kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari.

Semua ini selalu membuatnya bosan, tapi ia tidak bisa protes. Sasuke terlalu posesif untuk mengijinkannya keluar, dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk menerima semuanya. Menjadi ibu Negara bukan pilihannya. Ia punya banyak mimpi dan semuanya hanya angan saat Sasuke melamarnya. Ia ingin menolak, namun pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Ia tidak mau membuat ayahnya terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang Republik. Apalagi Sasuke adalah pemimpin tertinggi dalam tempat ini. Menolaknya sama dengan menghina kebaikan hatinya.

Sasuke adalah pria idaman para wanita di Golden City. Ia merupakan wujud sempurna dari seorang manusia. Parasnya tampan tanpa cela, badannya tegap, ia memiliki kejeniusan diatas rata-rata, kekayaannya melimpah dan ia memiliki kekuasaan. Dan menolaknya dianggap sebagai sebuah kebodohan dan penghinaan.

Bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke. Sakura dengan hati yang tulus menerimanya dan mencoba mencintainya. Dan rasa itu tumbuh seiring waktu yang dilalui mereka. Sakura bukan tipe pendiam meski ia tidak banyak bicara. Ia selalu mengeluarkan isi pikirannya dengan lantang. Selalu tapi tidak cukup sering, mengingat dia hanya bicara seperlunya. Karena sifatnya itu, hubungannya dengan Sasuke jadi terasa seperti air yang mengalir. Tidak pernah terjadi kesalahpahaman meski terkadang Sasuke sering memancingnya.

Yah, dibalik sosok Sasuke yang disegani. Sasuke adalah orang yang kekanak-kanakan. Sakura selalu mendengus jika Sasuke mulai berbuat aneh. Sifat Sakura yang tak acuh padanya sering membuat Sasuke kesal. Sehingga, ia kadang memancing Sakura, yah seperti membuatnya cemburu.

Sasuke kadang akan berpura-pura mengacuhkan Sakura saat ia bersama teman-temannya di acara-acara penting kenegaraan. Ia sering mengobrol antusias dengan Ino. Seolah-olah Ino adalah perempuan yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Apalagi hubungannya dengan Ino di masa lalu membuat ini menjadi drama yang sempurna. Tapi, bukannya cemburu, Sakura malah mengangkat bahu dan menyendiri di sudut ruangan sambil menatap salju yang berjatuhan di luar jendela. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dan tidak peduli pada situasi di sekitarnya. Kebiasaan yang selalu Sakura lakukan. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya menahan perasaan dongkolnya. Ia menghela napas. Jangankan cemburu, peduli pun tidak.

Bagi Sakura sendiri, ia sudah meletakkan kepercayaannya pada Sasuke sejak pernikahan mereka. Sasuke jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya. Jadi konyol saja kalau Sasuke pura-pura bersikap tak acuh padanya. Jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak akan bisa bernapas kalau ia tidak berada di sisinya. Bukannya Sakura terlalu percaya diri, tapi menurut logikanya, untuk apa Presiden Golden City merendahkan dirinya untuk menikah dengan anak angkat seorang Ilmuwan di Golden City. Padahal banyak gadis Republik yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Ia tentu saja jadi tidak begitu peduli ketika Sasuke bersikap tak acuh padanya, bersikap seolah ia dan teman-temannya memiliki dunia sendiri. Dan yah kadang Sakura merasa seperti itu. Ia merasa ia hanyalah orang luar yang berada di batas samar dunia Sasuke. Ia merasa dunia Sasuke bukanlah dunianya. Hatinya berontak, seakan dunia Sasuke itu semu dan palsu.

Dan suatu saat Sakura pergi, ia menangis. Bukan karena cemburu, tapi hatinya menginginkan kebebasan. Ada rasa yang bergolak dan membuatnya ingin bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan meski terlihat tak acuh dan sibuk dengan temannya. Diam-diam Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Sakura. Jadi saat Sakura pergi meninggalkan pesta, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengikutinya. Berada di belakang gadis itu. Sasuke pikir ia berhasil membuat Sakura cemburu.

Sakura mengisak pelan, merasa bahwa ada tali-tali tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya. Tiba-tiba tangan-tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Sakura merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalanya. Ia sudah tentu tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badan, mendorong sedikit bahu tegap Sasuke kemudian mencari mata hitamnya. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura memerah, matanya sembab, dan mata hijaunya bersinar redup.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi," ucap Sakura lirih tapi cukup tegas. Suaranya jernih meski masih sesenggukan.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut, sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihatmu cemburu. Aku ingin kau menunjukkan cintamu." Dan sekarang Sasuke mendapatkannya, Sakura yang merajuk karena cemburu.

"Dengar, itu menyakitiku. Kau membuatku menyadari bahwa kita berbeda. Kau menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak pernah pantas berada di duniamu. Duniaku dan duniamu seperti dibatasi dinding tinggi tak kasat mata. Dan aku berada di luar tembok pelindungmu. Itu membuatku merasa sangat rendah." Sakura berbicara datar namun suaranya sarat akan amarah, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan.

Sasuke melunturkan senyumannya. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia diam tidak menanggapi dan Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya dengam suara yang tajam dan dingin.

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, mungkin aku akan pergi."

Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap tak acuh lagi. Sasuke bahkan selalu mengabaikan yang lain saat Sakura bersamanya. Sasuke merentangkan batas pada orang lain dan hanya mengijinkan Sakura saja yang memasukinya. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura merasa berbeda. Sasuke tahu Sakura selalu tidak merasa nyaman berada dalam dunianya. Karena itu jika menurut Sakura dunia mereka berbeda, Sasuke akan membuat dunianya sendiri bersama Sakura.

Sakura tersentuh dengan sikap Sasuke yang menjadikannya sebagai prioritas utama. Dan jiwa-jiwa berontak Sakura telah berhasil dijinakkan. Tidak ada lagi erangan putus asa, dan jeritan kesakitan dari dalam hatinya, meski terkadang ia masih berkabut dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus menghantuinya.

"Belum makan." Suara berat itu mengalun tajam penuh amarah membuat sakura tersentak.

Sakura benar-benar merutuk intonasi Sasuke dalam berbicara karena ia seringkali kesulitan membedakan pertanyaan dan pernyataan jika Sasuke berbicara. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Mual," balas Sakura.

Sorot mata Sasuke melembut, ia mendekati istrinya dan memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya. Tangannya bergerak ringan mengusap perut Sakura. Dan tangan lainnya menarik pinggang Sakura.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu senang kau hamil."

"Apa?"

Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Berbagai macam spekulasi langsung menyerbu kepalanya. Ia menjadi pusing, dan rasa mual itu benar-benar menghantamnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak benar-benar mual. Ia tidak nafsu makan, hanya saja pandangan Sasuke yang seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup membuatnya harus berbohong. Tapi kini ia mendapatkan rasa mual yang sesungguhnya. Dan rasanya sangat mengganggu.

Ia memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya sungguh pening saat ia memikirkan banyak hal. Ia sedikit terhuyung tapi tangannya sigap mencengkram lengan kokoh Sasuke untuk mencari sandaran. Ia mencoba menetralkan mualnya dengan bersikap tenang. Berharap perutnya juga tenang dan tidak bergejolak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan cemasnya. Ia segera menggiring Sakura menuju ranjang berlapis kain satin putih.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" Sakura segera bertanya dan mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mengingat nasehat dr. Tsunade yang memintanya menjaga emosi Sakura. Karena banyak pikiran dapat menyebabkan kesehatannya terganggu.

"Aku bercanda, sejujurnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu tanpa gangguan," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura tak kuasa memutar bola matanya. Ia mendengus melihat keanehan Sasuke yang tiada habisnya. Sungguh kekanakan. Oh Tuhan. Memang manusia nyatanya tidak pernah sempurna, begitupun Sasuke.

"Kukira kau pergi," lanjut Sakura mengabaikan jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku terlalu cemas dengan kehamilanmu. Jadi aku mengambil cuti. Selama ini aku tidak pernah cuti."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban jujur Sasuke, "Astaga Sasuke-ku yang manis." Batin Sakura.

"Aku akan hamil selama sembilan bulan. Apa kau akan disini selama itu? Dan sejak kapan cutimu bisa dilakukan dengan cepat? Setahuku kalau kau meliburkan diri harus ada protokol panjang yang harus kau ikuti."

"Hm," gumam Sasuke panjang seolah berpikir. "Nikmati sajalah," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke mendorong lembut tubuh Sakura sampai ke kepala ranjang. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sakura, kemudian meniupkan napas hangatnya di bawah telinga Sakura. Sakura merinding dan Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia meneruskan jajahannya pada rahang Sakura lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir kecil penuhnya. Ciuman ini sangat intens tapi tidak terburu-buru. Sangat lembut sehingga Sakura memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan menyudahi ciumannya. Ia melihat istrinya terengah dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Jalan-jalan?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Apa tadi kau bertanya?"

Sakura tampak seperti seorang bocah yang mendapat permen. Ia mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya dan mengepalkannya di depan dada. Sakura merapalkan puja-puji syukur karena akhirnya ia bisa membedakan pertanyaan dan pernyataan Sasuke. "Akhirnya kau bisa bertanya."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia ingin memberi kejutan pada istrinya tapi istrinya malah salah fokus pada intonasi katanya. Sasuke mendengus lagi saat Sakura melebarkan mata untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh, Oh! Apa tadi kau-" Sakura memekik. "-Jalan-jalan? Oh Sasuke!" Sakura lalu menerjang Sasuke dan menjalin tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo bersiap-siap." Sasuke kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

ooo

Sakura mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke. Mencari pegangan agar tidak jatuh tergelincir di atas lapisan es yang licin. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan Sakura pada lengan kirinya. Tapi, ia segera mengayunkan lengannya melingkari pinggang Sakura. Mengeratkannya, menjaga agar Sakura aman dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memakai sepatu boot yang dirancang khusus untuk berjalan diatas es. Sehingga Sasuke bisa melangkah tegas tanpa tergelincir. Ada mobil berwarna putih menunggu dengan pintu terbuka. Bagian ban mobil telah dimodifikasi agar bisa meluncur di atas es. Sakura tergelincir saat akan memasuki mobil, tapi pegangan erat Sasuke pada pinggangnya membuatnya tetap tegak. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk menyamankan posisinya dalam mobil. Ia juga membentangkan selimut yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Sakura. Di dalam mobil sudah ada penghangat yang menyala. Tapi kulit Sakura lebih sensitif, sehingga kadang ia masih menggigil walaupun penghangat sudah dinyalakan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Sasuke melaju tenang, diikuti dua mobil di belakangnya. Sasuke tentu akan selalu diikuti pengawal sesuai protokol. Mobil mereka melintasi jalanan es yang telah diratakan. Gedung-gedung berkilau terlihat berdiri menjulang tegak menantang langit. Beberapa gedung berbentuk kubah melingkar yang disebut Anchor. Kendaran-kendaraan berjalan cepat di sepanjang jalan. Bulu jaket tebal dan mantel-mantel hangat membungkus rapat tubuh manusia yang hilir mudik di sekitar gedung. Warna-warna rambut mereka terlihat mencolok. Sebenarnya manusia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, coklat dan hitam serta akan berubah putih karena beberapa sebab. Tapi semenjak Sakura menjadi ibu negara, rambut yang berwarna-warni menjadi tren. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Tapi ia sudah memilikinya sejak lahir. Apa itu mutasi atau kelainan genetik? Sakura tidak tahu. Yang jelas Sasuke ingin Sakura merahasiakannya dan mengatakan bahwa rambutnya di warnai. Dan karena Sakura menjadi wanita nomor satu di Golden City, hal tersebut dianggap sebagai tren fashion.

Mobil bergerak pelan saat akan mendekati menara besar yang disebut Minaret. Minaret adalah pintu masuk menuju ke pusat Golden City di bawah tanah. Ada banyak Minaret di atas permukaan. Tapi yang dipakai Sakura adalah Minaret khusus yang diperuntukan untuk para kaum Aristokrat. Sedangkan penduduk Golden City yang akan bekerja di atas permukaan harus melalui Minaret yang tersebar di dekat gedung tempat mereka bekerja. Mobil mereka akhirnya berhenti. Sasuke menggiring Sakura turun dan memasuki bagian dalam Minaret.

Minaret memiliki empat elevator yang membawa mereka turun ke bawah maupun naik ke atas. Di atas menara merupakan tempat para militer pengawas. Sedangkan di bawah Minaret terdapat pintu masuk ke dalam Golden City. Dinding-dinding elevatornya terbuat dari kristal hitam yang mengkilat indah. Jenderal Uzumaki memasuki elevator dan menekan tombol merah bertuliskan _down_. Sakura baru menyadari jika laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang mengikuti Sasuke bukan para pengawal. Mereka adalah teman-teman Sasuke. Di sudut kanan belakang lift adalah Shikamaru Nara. Ia adalah wakil presiden Golden City. Di sisinya adalah Neji Hyuuga, menteri pertahanan Golden City. Dan di sudut kanan adalah Ino Yamanaka yang juga berpakaian seperti para laki-laki di dalam lift ini. Hanya saja setelan Ino lebih ramping, dan ia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Sakura mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan. Naruto Uzumaki berdiri tegap di depannya dan Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Sakura pikir Sasuke sungguh-sungguh meliburkan diri. Nyatanya ia bertugas dan mungkin sekalian mengajaknya. Harusnya Sakura tahu betapa sibuknya suaminya ini. Ia mengetatkan gerahamnya. Sakura merasa ditipu. Tapi, Sakura mencoba meredakan emosinya. Ia harus berpikir. Ada yang salah. Kenapa seluruh orang penting di Golden City seperti mereka datang bersama-sama seperti ini. Ini bukan kunjungan kenegaraan. Karena mereka datang tanpa pengawalan. Dan juga pakaian mereka, setelan sederhana bukan pakaian kenegaraan resmi. Sakura tahu pasti ada yang penting.

Sakura bukan orang bodoh meskipun ia berkamuflase seperti itu. Sejak ia menikah dengan Sasuke, ia selalu menyembunyikan pikirannya. Pikiran terdalamnya. Yah dia selalu berkata jujur, tapi tidak semua ia utarakan. Ia memilah mana yang harus ia sampaikan dan ia pendam. Dan pandangan Sakura dengan Republik sangat jauh berbeda. Ia selalu memendamnya agar tidak ada masalah di kemudian hari. Tapi ketahuilah pikiran-pikiran Sakura sangat berbahaya. Sakura dengan bijak menutup mulutnya. Ia berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa yang beruntung menikah dengan Presiden Golden City.

Di era lampau, Ibu negara selalu membantu dan berperan aktif dalam parlemen. Tapi Sakura pura-pura bodoh dan menyingkir dalam sistem politik Republik. Padahal dia adalah orang yang cerdas, walaupun ia bersekolah seadanya. Yah mungkin akan sangat aneh, putri seorang Ilmuwan besar Golden City tidak masuk _Silversword._ Tapi Profesor Sarutobi melarangnya bersekolah dengan alasan ia tidak ingin Sakura meninggalkannya.

Di Golden _City_ anak berumur tujuh sampai dua belas tahun wajib tinggal di asrama Silversword untuk mendapat pendidikan. Asrama dibagi menjadi dua. Asrama laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak-anak akan diseleksi sesuai bakat dan minat. Dan anak golongan aristokrat dan anak yang berbakat akan mendapat pendidikan lebih intensif. Dengan pengaruh yang dimiliki Profesor, Sakura diijinkan negara untuk tidak bersekolah. Ia melakukan _homeschooling_.

Tapi Sakura belajar banyak dari guru Iruka, ayahnya, dari bibi Emma, dan dari perpustakaan besar paman Jean. Hobinya membaca dan Sakura kecil punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Ia sering bertanya untuk mendapat jawaban. Dan semua yang ia serap, ia simpan sebagai memori.

 **Ding!**

Elevator sampai di lantai bawah. Dan Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan kawannya di sini. Ia mengangkat bahu. Ia akan bersikap tidak peduli tapi pasti ia akan mencari tahu. Semua orang keluar dari dalam lift termasuk Sakura. Sasuke segera melepaskan mantel putih Sakura. Di bawah tanah suhu diatur stabil. Sehingga tidak perlu mantel tebal karena hanya akan merepotkan. Setelah melepas mantel Sakura, Sasuke memberikannya pada para pelayan yang menyambut mereka. Tempat ini berbeda dengan pintu masuk lainnya di Golden City, tempat ini lebih mewah dan ada pelayan yang siap menyambut orang-orang Republik.

Sakura memperhatikan pandanganan Neji pada Sasuke. Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke. Ekspresi mereka datar. Tapi ada yang tersirat di sana. Kurasa Sasuke memberi isyarat tapi ia tidak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura dan melemparkan senyum yang sama.

"Dia kenapa? Apa otaknya baik-baik saja?" ucap Sakura datar.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa kau juga mulai tidak waras?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan nada masih datar.

"Iya, aku gila karenamu. Dan kau tahu menghina Presiden dapat dikenakan hukuman berat," sergah Sasuke.

"Paling hukumanku menunggu di atas ranjang," Sakura menggerutu menjawab ucapan suaminya itu.

Sasuke sendiri terkekeh, mereka beriringan berjalan, melewati lorong besar berdinding batu marmer coklat. Ada mobil berwarna hitam berjajar di depan lorong. Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki salah satunya. Sakura melihat Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Naruto menaiki mobil yang lain.

"Mereka tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat mobil teman Sasuke bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah bibi Ruth." Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya. Dan ini membuat Sakura cemberut. Akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Sakura melihat pilar-pilar besar penyangga kota bawah tanah ini. Di atas kota ini terdapat kubah-kubah berwarna biru langit saat siang dan berwarna gelap saat malam. Sebuah proyeksi canggih untuk memberi tanda siang dan malam. Jalanannya terdiri dari batuan yang di tata apik. Setiap dua puluh meter ada pilar penyangga berwarna putih. Penataan kota di atur berteras-teras. Ada banyak tangga penghubung. Dan ada jalur besar khusus kendaraan.

Di tepi kota ada dinding berbentuk batuan yang mengalirkan air dari atas permukaan. Ada lubang-lubang tempat sirkulasi udara. Disanalah terdapat pengaturan oksigen dan suhu. Alkisah, kota ini pada awal pembuatannya sangat sederhana. Lampu-lampu _neon_ kuning menjadi penerangan sehingga menciptakaan warna keemasan. Sejak saat itu kota ini disebut Golden City. Golden City berkembang pesat seperti sekarang ini.

"Bibi Ruth ya?" Bisik Sakura.

Bibi Ruth adalah orang yang merawat Sasuke saat ia masih kecil. Sekarang beliau tinggal di rumah dinas yang diberikan atas pengabdiannya. Sasuke kadang mengajak Sakura ke sana. Rumah bibi Ruth kecil tapi hangat dan nyaman. Membuat Sakura betah dan ingin tinggal di sana saja. Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Dengan gerakan dinamis, ia menggosok lengan Sakura.

"Iya, kukira sudah lama kita tidak kesana."

"Oh."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih cemberut. Dengan pelan Sasuke menghadapkan wajah Sakura padanya. Dan detik itu juga, ciuman itu datang.

ooo

"Apa? kau mau kemana?" Emosi Sakura meletup-letup.

"Aku segera kembali," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

"Pergi saja sana!" bentak Sakura kesal.

Sasuke memeluknya erat, mengecup kening Sakura, kemudian pergi. Saat Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan, bibi Ruth mengusap punggungnya. Emosi Sakura mereda tapi ia masih kesal. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi kemudian meninggalkannya. Sungguh sangat gentleman. Sakura mendengus. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Tapi bukankah Sakura sudah tahu? Bahwa ia akan di duakan dengan urusan negara. Itu konsekuensi dan Sakura menerimanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi sentimental? Pasti karena ia hamil. Ia mencoba bersikap normal, dan mendorong hormon pemarahnya.

Untuk meredam amarahnya, Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bibi Ruth. Mereka mengisi waktu dengan obrolan ringan. Kemudian bibi Ruth memasakkan Sakura daging beku cincang yang digoreng, dan ditambahkan kentang tumbuk kemudian dicampur sayur-sayuran seperti wortel, kubis, lobak dan kacang polong. Warna dagingnya kecoklatan dan sayurnya terlihat segar. Sakura menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa. Bibi Ruth memang koki yang handal. Sakura menguap setelah kekenyangan. Ia sudah akan berencana menidurkan dirinya dalam ranjang empuk bibi Ruth. Tapi matanya langsung melebar saat Sasuke datang. Sakura bahkan tampak seperti orang yang jiwa mudanya dibakar semangat. Rasa kantuknya hilang entah kemana. Sakura bangkit dari kursi makan, dan berlari kecil menerjang suaminya.

"Hati-hati, jangan ceroboh! kau hamil," tegur Sasuke.

Tanpa peduli peringatan suaminya, Sakura segera menarik lengan Sasuke, menyeretnya pergi keluar. Seperti semangatnya yang berkobar, tenaganya pun bertambah. Sakura menyeret Sasuke dan Sasuke mengikutinya pasrah. Bibi Ruth hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat suami istri tersebut.

"Hei! mobilnya disana." Sasuke memperingatkan, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura mengacuhkannya.

"Alun-alun kota dekat dengan rumah bibi Ruth. Jalan saja."

Sakura dan Sasuke melewati jalur pejalan kaki. Jalanannya berupa batuan yang disusun rapi. Ada bunga-bunga cantik yang ditanam di sekitar jalan. Pilar-pilar penyangga kota berdiri kokoh beraturan. Ada aliran air bersih di tepi jalan yang berbentuk parit. Oksigen terus di atur dari lubang sirkulasi di kubah-kubah kota.

Beruntung Sasuke tidak memakai pakaian kenegaraannya, sehingga kehadirannya tidak terlalu mencolok. Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan jaket kulit hitam setelah rapat di Aula kota. Dan meskipun ia seorang presiden, tak ada yang tahu. Mungkin ada yang sedikit familiar dengan wajahnya. Tapi mereka mengenyahkan pikiran itu, karena tidak mungkin seorang presiden berjalan kaki di jalanan kecil ini. Ditambah penampilan Sakura dengan gaun selutut berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga kuning dan rambut indahnya yang di sembunyikan dibalik bandana kuning. Ia meminjam baju bibi Ruth tadi, karena pakaiannya terlalu tebal untuk di pakai di Golden City.

Sakura terus tersenyum seolah lupa pada amarahnya yang tadi meluap. Hal ini tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Mereka berjalan bersisian, saling menggenggam tangan. Sesak di hati Sakura menghilang. Ia akan menikmati dunia di luar sangkarnya, walaupun sekejap saja. Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di alun-alun kota.

Alun-alun kota tepat berada di tengah Golden City. Ada air mancur dengan kolam besar melingkar. Kolam itu diisi bibit ikan dan akan dipanen enam bulan sekali. Tanaman-tanaman penting dibudidayakan di sini. Bukan sekedar tanaman hias. Tanaman juga akan dipanen jika sudah siap panen. Di Golden City, harus ada langkah efektif dan efesien. Dan tidak boleh ada kesia-sian.

Ada banyak pohon apel dan pohon persik. Ada bunga-bungaan yang berfungsi sebagai tanaman obat. Lampu taman tersebar di alun-alun kota. Saat malam hari, lampunya akan berkerlap-kerlip penuh warna. Bangku taman diukir indah dengan warna coklat muda berpelitur. Dan Sakura duduk di salah satunya, diikuti Sasuke. Ia bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Memejamkan mata, Sakura menikmati kedamaian ini. Saat matanya terbuka, ada binar kebahagiaan di sana.

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya dan jemari Sasuke. Mencoba berterima kasih tanpa kata. Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura lembut. Menghadapkan wajah itu padanya. Dengan singkat ia mengecup bibir Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke. Ia reflek melakukannya.

"Hei, tempat umum!" kata Sakura cemberut.

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya. Kekuatan pukulan Sakura tidak main-main. Ia heran, Sakura yang rapuh tenaganya seperti monster. Jangan ungkapkan itu kalau ia tidak ingin dipukul lagi. "Di dunia ini hanya orang cari mati yang berani memukulku," kata Sasuke tajam.

"Oh ya?" tantang Sakura. Dan Sakura memukul-mukul lagi. Bukan pada kepala Sasuke, tapi pada pungung dan dada Sasuke. Sakura terkikik geli melihat keberaniannya. "Dan aku juga akan mengumpat, sayang. Jangan main cium sembarangan, brengsek!" canda Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia senang melihat Sakura tertawa tulus tanpa beban. "Akan kupastikan hukuman terberat untukmu karena memukul seorang presiden. Dan tambahan hukuman untuk mengumpatinya." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura kemudiam mencium pipinya.

Beruntung mereka duduk di bangku paling ujung. Sehingga tindakan mereka tidak diinterupsi orang lain. Tamannya cukup ramai. Tapi kebanyakan memilih duduk di dekat kolam daripada duduk di bangku taman paling ujung.

Ketenangan Golden City tiba-tiba diusik oleh bunyi berdebum keras di atas kota. Golden City bergetar sesaat. Kemudian alarm berbunyi keras memekakan seluruh kota selama dua menit. Sakura tahu arti alarm tersebut. Ia mencari mata Sasuke. Ia mencari jawaban lebih tepatnya. Dan disana ia melihat wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin Sasuke.

Dalam sekejap kota menjadi riuh. Dan jalanan langsung disesaki manusia yang saling berjejalan. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya dan mencoba membawa Sakura pergi dari keributan ini. Sakura pasrah dalam bimbingan Sasuke. Ia mengiringi langkah Sasuke yang terburu-buru.

Tapi karena terlalu sesak, Sakura terhimpit di antara lautan manusia. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Sakura memekik, "Sasuke!" Sakura terdorong ke belakang. Ia berusaha menggapai Sasuke tapi terlalu sulit. Ia terdorong lagi hingga jatuh terjerembab. Dalam kerumunan, kaki-kaki orang yang berjejalan menginjak tubuh rapuhnya. Sakura terus memekikan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik saat genggaman mereka terlepas. Tapi ia tidak melihat Sakura. Terlalu banyak orang. Tapi ia terlalu peka, hingga bisa mendengar pekikan istrinya di antara kebisingan ini. Dengan sigap ia meraih pistol di balik jaketnya dan menembakkan pelurunya ke atas. Keriuhan langsung padam ditelan gema kokangan senjata api.

"Tenang!" Suara berat Sasuke tajam mengintimidasi.

"Di atas ada banyak pasukan militer. Mereka akan mengatasi apapun yang terjadi di permukaan. Keributan kalian hanya akan sia-sia."

Semua orang diam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dan butuh waktu sampai mereka sadar itu presiden mereka.

Segera setelah Sasuke bicara, Ia menguak kerumunan mencari istrinya. Dan disana ia menemukan Sakura. Terjatuh di atas tanah. Dalam kondisi lebam di sekitar kaki dan tangannya. Bandananya terlepas memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Wajahnya pias, ada ekspresi kesakitan bersarang disana. Peluhnya menetes membasahi dahinya. Dan tangan Sakura meremas perutnya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya. Sakura meringis. Perutnya seperti dihujami pisau. Sakit dan perih terus menderanya. Dan rasa sakit itu terus menghantamnya bertubi-tubi menciptakan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Bagaimanakah keadaan bayinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Catatan cerita:**

\- Golden City adalah kota bawah tanah.

\- Letaknya berada di bawah 'Permukaan'

\- 'Permukaan' adalah sebutan untuk tempat di atas Golden City. Merupakan area orang-orang Republik.

\- Di 'Permukaan' terdapat rumah kaca, istana putih, kompleks Republik, asrama militer, gedung peternakan serta pabrik.

\- Penghubung 'Permukaan' dan Golden City adalah Minaret.

* * *

Balas Review non-login

 **Guest** (1): Ini udah up chapter 1-nya. Makasih ya udah baca :*

 **Lhylia Kiryu** : Hehehe makasih ya udah baca :* ini chap 1-nya udah up ::)

 **Suket alang alang** : Iyaiya, ini udah up chapter 1-nya. Makasih ya udah baca :*

 **Guest** (2): Oke, ini udah up chapter 1-nya. Makasih ya udah baca :*

Buat yang login udah dibales di PM yah ;3

Maaf kalo ngaret, soalnya yang tukang publish-nya baru selesai UTS makanya baru bisa up sekarang heheheh

.

.

Special Thanks To:

 _ **Jagung Lovers** , **Audrey Tan** , **Tinker Winkle** , **kakikuda** , Guest, **Aing Swag** , **Nurulita as Lita-san** , suket alang alang, Lhylia Kiryu, **Sindi 'Kucing Pink** , **Rina227** , **Tri509** , **karikazuka** , **ElzaMarquez** , **wowwoh. geegee** , **Aryani** , **Hanzura96** , Guest, **desyparamitha26**._ Makasih juga buat yang udah **fav fol** dan tentunya buat KAMU yang lagi baca :D

.

.

Regards:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

 **Corn Tall :*  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Love Lies Bleeding

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

Putih. Dinding rumah sakit. Sprei ranjang yang ia tiduri. Tirai yang melapisi jendela. Bunga mawar dalam vas di atas meja. Semuanya berwarna putih.

Aroma antiseptik dan obat-obatan memenuhi ruangan. Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi tubuhnya menolak. Ia sudah tidur cukup lama sebelumnya. IV terpasang di punggung tangannya. Selimut tebal berwarna putih membungkus badannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Berbaring terlalu lama membuat ia lelah.

Sejak insiden di alun-alun kota, Sasuke segera bergegas membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit kota. Mengingat ledakan di atas kota, Sasuke tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit di Permukaan. Membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit Permukaan akan sangat berbahaya. Sasuke disiksa dengan ekspresi kesakitan Sakura. Sakura memang tidak mengerang, menangis, atau mengeluh. Tapi justru keheningan total yang berusaha dibuat Sakura membuatnya cemas setengah mati. Sakura menekan rasa sakitnya. Berusaha tersenyum di tengah sakit yang menderanya. Tapi seberapapun ia berusaha, ritme napasnya yang terengah dan peluh yang terus meluncur menceritakan penderitaannya. Sasuke gusar melihat Sakura seperti itu, ia membentaki seluruh dokter dan perawat disana.

"Kalian harus menyelamatkannya, kalau tidak aku musnakan kalian beserta keluarga kalian."

Ancaman, teriakan, bentakan mengiringi kegiatan mereka menangani Sakura. Semua orang bergidik ngeri dan melakukan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sasuke sungguh risau, begitupun Sakura. Segala pemikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepala mereka.

"Kram perut biasa terjadi di awal kehamilan karena alasan tertentu. Ini hal biasa. Tapi kram yang dialami nyonya Uchiha lebih berat daripada kebanyakan karena pemicunya yang sangat ekstrem."

Perkataan dokter Aleizha membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit bernapas lega. Setelahnya Sakura ditangani dengan baik. Dokter Tsunade, dokter kepercayaan istana dijemput dengan pengawalan ketat. Tidak hanya dokter Tsunade, beberapa dokter ternama juga didatangkan untuk merawat Sakura. Sasuke sudah tentu akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Sasuke pergi tidak lama saat Sakura sudah ditangani. Sasuke tentu berat meninggalkannya, tapi negaranya perlu perhatian lebih. Dia harus menyeselesaikan konflik yang ada dengan tuntas. Sebelum pergi ia memanggil pengawal-pengawal terbaiknya untuk berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Terjebak di kamar bernuansa putih dengan sepasukan pria berseragam hitam di depan kamar. Selalu seperti ini. Seolah-olah ia tahanan negara yang harus dijaga agar tidak kabur.

Ia mengusap perutnya. Apa anaknnya nanti juga akan kehilangan kebebasan? pikirnya penuh kekhawatirkan. Tapi ia bersyukur, anaknya masih hidup, masih tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Sejak insiden itu, Sakura harus lebih berhati-hati. Ia bahkan mengikuti saran dokter dengan melakukan _bedrest_ ketat selama tiga minggu walaupun ia enggan.

Ia mendongakkan kepala saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Yamanaka Ino datang dengan sekeranjang apel segar. Sakura tak berkedip melihatnya.

"Hai," sapa Ino datar.

"Um, hai. Anda disini?" balas Sakura kikuk.

Selama ini hubungan Sakura dengan gadis bermata biru langit ini tidak bisa di bilang dekat. Sakura tahu Ino sangat mencintai suaminya. Mereka pernah menjalin ikatan sebelumnya. Jika ada istilah orang ketiga. Itu adalah dirinya bukan Ino pikir Sakura suatu waktu. Ino masih mencintai Sasuke. Ia tahu itu. Karena Sakura bisa merasakan kesakitan Ino tiap kali Ino melihat kebersamaan mereka. Itu sebabnya hubungan Sakura dan Ino buruk.

Tapi bukan berarti hubungan keduanya tidak baik. Ino bukan tipe perempuan yang pendendam. Begitu pula Sakura. Sakura bukan tipe _possesive._ Bahkan ia bukan tipe pencemburu. Sakura dan Ino adalah jenis perempuan dengan tingkat kedewasaan yang tinggi.

"Yah seperti yang Anda lihat, akan sangat sibuk. Dan Anda butuh _bedrest_ ketat. Jadi saya disini, menemani anda."

"Menemani? Setiap hari?" Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Ino. _Bedrestnya_ mengharuskan Sakura untuk istirahat total. Ia tidak diperbolehkan turun ranjang kecuali saat ia ke toilet. Itupun ia harus duduk di toilet dan tidak berdiri terlalu lama. Jadi kalau Ino menemaninya, ia harus membantu Sakura dalam masa _bedrestnya._ Kenapa Ino? kenapa bukan pelayannya saja?

"Saya akan menempati kamar itu. Saya akan menginap." Tunjuk ino pada salah satu kamar di ruangan Sakura.

Ya, ruangan Sakura adalah ruangan _VVIP._ Ada kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan dua kamar untuk penjenguk. Ada pula lemari pendingin kecil di ruangan Sakura.

"Um, Anda sungguh-sungguh? Maksud saya kalau Anda keberatan. Anda tidak perlu-"

"Jangan khawatir, ini keinginan saya sendiri bukan suruhan ," potong Ino.

Sakura melihat kesungguhan Ino. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah. Semoga dengan hal ini hubungannya dengan Ino jadi tidak canggung.

"Okey, tapi bisakah kita bersikap informal? Aku merasa seperti kita ini ada di acara kenegaraan kalau kita bicara seperti itu," kata sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ino balas tersenyum meski senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya.

ooo

Markas besar militer Republik disebut Odhr. Odhr juga sering disebut sebagai _black box,_ karena Odhr dipenuhi gedung berwarna hitam. Gedung tersebut dilapisi oleh ton, sehingga mampu menahan ledakan sampai 1812 ribu pound. Odhr juga dilengkapi area radar rudal balistik, pangkalan udara, area 83 (area pengujian kimia dan nuklir), _Silversword Military Boarding House, Military Boarding house_ tingkat I sampai III, _Military hospital,_ Lapangan latih, Gedung pertemuan dan Gedung persenjataan.

Odhr adalah pusat pertahanan _Golden City._ Dan biasanya presiden akan mengadakan rapat pertahanan di Odhr seperti saat ini. Ruang pertemuan sudah dipenuhi oleh para menteri dan para jenderal besar. Ada meja bundar besar dan kursi-kursi yang ditata mengelilinginya. Ada proyektor di depan mimbar. Seluruh kursi telah terisi penuh dalam rapat ini.

"Perimeter lima sudah dibersihkan. Sebagian besar pemberontak telah di bantai, tapi sebagian berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan mencuri persenjataan. Bom hanyalah pengalih perhatian, bukan sebuah serangan utama. Dan selama seminggu ini, setelah penyerangan para Orcha, tidak ada serangan susulan " Jendral Hyuga memberi laporan.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dahinya berkerut, tanda bahwa ia serius memikirkan sesuatu. Dan pikirannya mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa otak penyerangan ini adalah perencana handal. Serangannya terlihat penuh analisa dan berpola. Dan kekuatan para Orcha tidak dapat di remehkan.

"Waktu kami tiba di area thesaurs, disana kosong, mereka semua telah pergi entah kemana, imbasnya kita tidak memiliki penambang, dan tidak ada pasokan batubara untuk sementara waktu." Piere juga memberi laporan.

Thesaurs adalah wilayah yang diperuntukan bagi para Orcha. Manusia bebas wabah dan manusia yang terjangkiti pandemik berbahaya harus dipisahkan. Dan dibuatlah suatu kompleks khusus untuk mengisolasi manusia yang membawa wabah dalam tubuh mereka. Thesaurs adalah distrik yang dibuat didekat Gua Moran. Gua buatan yang dibangun untuk aktivitas pertambangan batubara. Sebagai upaya pemenuhan hubungan timbal balik, Republik mempekerjakan para Orcha, dan dalam kebutuhan bertahan hidup, para Orcha akan mendapatkan uang dan pasokan makanan dengan menjadi penambang.

"Dan disana ditemukan sebuah ruangan semacam laboratorium." tambah Jenderal Shaddam.

"Laboratorium?" Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin bertambah seiring makin banyaknya fakta mengejutkan tentang para Orcha. Sasuke salah dengan meremehkan mereka. Pada kenyataannya, para Orcha telah di organisir dengan baik.

"Benar , kami menemukan sisa bahan-bahan kimia yang telah digunakan di ruangan itu." Jenderal Shaddam menjelaskan.

"Kakek benar, harusnya mereka dibunuh bukan diberi pertimbangan untuk diisolasi," kata Sasuke berang. "Mereka makhluk tidak tahu terimakasih."

Madara Uchiha, Uchiha generasi pertama yang menjadi presiden. Madara mendapatkan kepemimpinannya dengan menggulingkan presiden sebelumnya, Nels Urirah. Dia telah memimpin dengan otoriter. Segala keputusan diambil dengan tegas walaupun kadang tampak kejam. Dia membuat banyak hukum-hukum baru. Dan di tangannyalah, _Golden City_ menjadi kota dengan kemakmuran tinggi.

"Aku ingin kalian menyisir seluruh area, temukan mereka, tidak ada lagi Orcha, musnahkan mereka tanpa tersisa." Sasuke memberi perintah.

"Jenderal Hyuga, Jendral Shaddam, kalian maksimalkan basis pertahanan militer kita. Piere, cari tahu mengenai lab ini, laporkan secepat yang kau bisa. Dan Jenderal Uzumaki, pimpin divisi 7 dalam ekspedisi penyisiran kali ini. Sisanya, kita bantu menstabilkan keadaan." Sasuke kembali memberi perintah.

Sasuke telah menempuh jalur militer sebelum menjadi presiden, begitupun para pemimpin _Golden City_ lainya. Mereka dilatih terampil dalam segala aspek agar mampu mengatur kota dengan baik.

ooo

Sakura benar-benar melakukan _bedrest_ ketatnya. Kini Wajahnya lebih berwarna dan memarnya memudar. Dengan bantuan Ino, semua jadi lebih mudah. Sasuke akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya sesibuk apapun dia. Walaupun tidak banyak waktu yang mereka Sasuke dan Sakura mampu memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura, mengusap kepalanya, dan mengecupi Sakura. Ia menyesal tidak bisa selalu menemani istrinya. Tapi Sakura adalah orang yang pengertian jadi ia memaklumi kesibukkan suaminya. Apalagi itu berhubungan dengan negara. Sakura cukup pintar untuk tidak menjadi egois.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ledakan apa itu?"

Sakura terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, walaupun berakhir dengan jawaban, 'Bukan apa-apa. Jangan khawatir'. Dan ia selalu mendengus sebal dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau ini, kalau aku jadi kau. Aku akan jawab, 'Kau tidak perlu tahu', itu lebih baik daripada jawaban tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jawabanmu itu tidak relevan dengan realita yang ada," protes Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Sakura, kau sedang hamil. Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh stres. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Aku lebih frustasi dengan kebodohan ini, dengan zona ketidaktahuan ini. Aku lebih gila kalau tidak tahu apa-apa daripada mendapat kabar buruk," kata Sakura dengan emosi meledak.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Ia membungkuk dan mencium kening Sakura. Ia menatap wajah cantik Sakura dari jarak yang sangat dekat saat menyatukan kening mereka. Ia kembali mencium Sakura, tapi kali ini di bibirnya. Lumatannya memberitahu Sakura betapa frustasinya Sasuke dengan sikap Sakura. Keduanya terengah saat selesai berciuman.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut Sakura kebelakang telinganya. "Para Orcha sedang mencoba memasuki _Golden City,_ mereka meledakkan perimeter lima, dan mencoba menjebol pertahanan di sana."

"Orcha? Mereka akan masuk?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membantai hampir seluruh penyerbu," kata Sasuke datar

"Apa? Kenapa tidak kita biarkan saja mereka masuk? Tapi kita beri ruang yang lain. Berada di sisi lain _Golden City_ misal?"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata mendengar usul Sakura. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi.

"Um, kupikir kalian keterlaluan. Kalian membiarkan mereka bekerja kasar dengan bayaran rendah. Mereka seperti budak. Mereka tidak mendapat kemakmuran seperti rakyat _Golden City._ Mereka menderita Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa kita hidup bermewah-mewah dengan darah dan keringat yang diteteskan oleh mereka?" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Mereka sudah sepatutnya seperti itu! Mereka diijinkan untuk tetap hidup. Seharusnya saat seseorang menjadi Orcha, mereka akan dibunuh, agar wabah tidak menyebar. Republik berbaik hati membiarkan mereka hidup. Dan bahkan Republik masih peduli. Mereka bisa mendapat uang saat mereka bekerja. Dan sekarang mereka meminta lebih. Mereka sungguh tidak tahu diri." Suara Sasuke terdengar dalam dan dingin. Ada emosi terbakar dari suara yang dilantunkannya.

"Kita bisa mengisolasi mereka di tempat yang lebih baik," usul Sakura.

"Cukup Sakura, ingat batasanmu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mereka akan akibatkan."

Kalimat Sasuke membungkam Sakura. Sasuke menggumamkan kutukan untuk mulut bodohnya. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi istrinya. Ia segera meraih Sakura. Tapi Sakura menepis uluran tangannya.

"Kau benar, aku tidak lebih dari istri bodohmu," kata Sakura tajam. Pipinya kini dipenuhi lelehan air mata. Ia mengisak pelan.

Sasuke meraih Sakura kembali. Kali ini tidak ada perlawanan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh rapuhnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kumohon mengertilah."

Tidak ada balasan, Sakura masih sibuk mengisak. Suara dehaman seseorang membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia mendapati Ino berdiri di ujung ranjang.

"Biarkan dia makan dulu, ini waktunya makan siang. Dan dia perlu meminum obatnya," kata Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk, Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi basah Sakura. Ino kembali ke luar, dan tak berapa lama Ino kembali bersama seorang perawat berbadan kecil dengan kulit coklat pasir pantai dan rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan. Csilla. Sakura mencoba membaca name tag dengan mata yang buram karena air mata yang masih menggenang. Suster Csilla membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan obatan-obatan.

"Jenderal Uzumaki dan Jenderal Hyuga menunggu anda di ruang pertemuan," Ino mengingatkan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mencium Sakura di pipinya seraya menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum bangkit dan pergi memenuhi tugasnya. Sakura menatap punggung kokohnya sampai hilang di balik pintu.

Ino meraih nampan yang dibawa suster Csilla. "Biar aku yang urus," kata Ino. Isyarat bahwa perawat itu harus pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Ino meletakkan nampan di atas nakas. Ia mengambil semangkuk bubur dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Ia menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur hangat itu pada Sakura.

Hening, tidak ada percakapan. Suara sendok berdenting saat menyentuh mangkuk menjadi pemecah kesunyian saat buburnya telah sampai pada satu sendok terakhir. Baik Ino dan Sakura fokus pada menyuapi dan memakan bubur. Setelahnya Ino membantu Sakura meminum vitaminnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura tulus.

"Kalian ribut sekali tadi. Apa ada masalah?" Ino mengangkat topik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu, ribut sekali ya?" Sakura tertawa.

"Ya begitulah, perawat tadi sampai berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak berani masuk."

"Hanya masalah kecil." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hanya mau bilang, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu."

Senyum Sakura luntur saat mendengar pernyataan Ino. Ia melihat kesungguhan di wajah cantik Ino.

"Yah, tapi sedikit aneh, kau sangat cantik, pintar dan tangguh. Dan, itu tidak pantas diganti dengan seseorang sepertiku. Ino aku menyesal soal perasaanmu. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." ujar sakura sembari memegang tangan Ino.

Ino terkekeh, " Ternyata benar yang mereka katakan, kau selalu rendah hati ya? Kau tidak bisa melihat betapa hebatnya dirimu."

"Apa?"

Ino mengusap kepala Sakura, kemudian bangkit dan mengambil nampan di atas nakas. "Kau luar biasa."

ooo

Selalu ada permulaan untuk setiap hal, begitupula untuk pertengkaran. Selama sisa hidupnya bersama Sasuke, baru kali ini Sakura mencoba memberontak. Juga baru kali ini perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menyakitinya.

Dari caranya mencintai Sakura dengan begitu banyak, Ia tahu Sasuke selalu menghargainya. Ia tahu Sasuke juga tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Tapi lukanya telah terbuka lebar. Sehingga seberapapun ia coba memahami, rasa sakit itu tetap hadir. Mungkin ini akibat sesuatu yang disebut hormon kehamilan. Ya, kehamilan ini membuatnya begitu emosional.

Sasuke datang saat malam menjelang. Ia menginap. Baru kali ini Sasuke menginap di rumah sakit. Sebelumnya ia hanya mengunjungi Sakura saat siang hari. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi ia masih setampan biasanya.

"Ini hari yang buruk untuk kita berdua ya? Sakura-"

Sakura mendengar nada putus asa disana.

"Sayang, maafkan aku," kata Sasuke. Sasuke mencari bibirnya. Saat menemukannya ia melumatnya. Ciuman dalam yang membawa banyak emosi bagi keduanya. Sasuke mengerang dalam mulutnya. Sasuke menarik diri saat tahu Sakura kepayahan dengan oksigen yang menipis.

"Aku juga minta maaf," kata Sakura. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, isyarat agar Sasuke mendekatinya. Sakura memeluk Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke. Satu tangan Sasuke balas memeluk, sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk membelai kepala Sakura.

"Sakura, aku akan mengadakan pesta."

"Pesta?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Anak kita, aku akan mengumumkannya."

"Tapi, bukankah situasi sedang dalam keadaan genting?"

"Bukan masalah, lagipula dengan adanya pesta, maka rakyat akan merasa bahwa kejadian kemarin susah diatasi dengan baik. Pesta akan menjadi isu pengalihan."

Sakura merasa pesta adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan. Apalagi _Golden City_ barusaja menghadapi masalah yang tidak bisa di remehkan.

"Um, baiklah tapi biarkan aku sembuh dulu," tawar Sakura.

"Tentu saja kita akan menunggu kondisimu membaik." Kata Sasuke sembari memainkan rambut Sakura.

ooo

Tiga minggu sudah Sakura menjalani bedrestnya di rumah sakit Go _lden City._ Saat kondisinya membaik ia dipulangkan ke istana putih. Disana Sakura kembali menjalani masa bedrestnya walau tak seketat di rumah Sakit. Ino sudah tidak merawatnya saat di istana. Ada banyak pelayan dan Sasuke lebih mudah melihatnya daripada ia berada di _Golden City._

Undangan pesta telah disebar. Hanya tokoh-tokoh penting yang diundang, tetapi pestanya akan disiarkan langsung. Rakyat dibuat gempar, karena sebelumnya tidak ada pesta besar yang akan diadakan. Terakhir kali pesta besar diadakan adalah saat pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Banyak spekulasi yang muncul dan merebak di masyarakat. Usia kehamilan Sakura lima bulan saat kehamilannya akan diumumkan di pesta nanti. Karena itu saat ini masyarakat hanya berasumsi tentang tujuan pesta besar nanti.

Seperti prediksi Sasuke, perhatian rakyat _Golden City_ teralihkan pada pesta mewah nanti. Pesta hanyalah alat pengalih perhatian. Ledakan dan pemberontakan yang hangat dibicarakan tiga bulan yang lalu telah menguap. Pesta telah menjadi topik baru menggantikan topik lama. Meski masih ada beberapa pertanyaan tentang pemberontakan, tapi semuanya redam oleh kemeriahan pesta besar di Istana nanti.

ooo

"Astaga, Anda hamil? Apa ini pesta untuk kehamilan Anda?"

"Anda cantik sekali sekarang. _Inner beauty_ wanita hamil memang luar biasa."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Apa dia laki-laki?"

"Sudah siapkan nama?"

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan, tapi kamar Sakura sudah penuh dengan keramaian. Sabra, Caixia dan Owen mendatanginya untuk merancang busana pestanya.

Sabra memiliki kulit berwarna cokelat palem dengan rambut keriting berwarna merah. Wajahnya tirus dan matanya menggunakan kontak lensa berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia terlihat eksotik dengan tubuh tingginya.

Caixia bertubuh kecil. Kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat. Rambutnya berwarna hitam keunguan lurus sebahu membingkai wajahnya. Matanya sipit dengan bola mata berwarna biru.

Owen bertubuh agak gemuk, namun wajahnya cantik. Ia memiliki mata berwarna hijau, seperti milik Sakura. Dan warna matanya asli tanpa menggunakan kontak lensa. Rambutnya berwarna hijau. Mungkin saat mewarnai rambutnya, ia ingin warna serupa seperti iris matanya. Rambutnya dikepang menyamping ke arah kiri. Kulitnya putih, membuat warna-warna di tubuhnya menyala.

Mereka bertiga orang yang ceria. Mereka membuat kamar Sakura yang hening menjadi ramai. Sakura tersenyum, mereka sudah menjadi desainer baju dan _stylishnya_ sejak ia pindah ke istana. Mereka sudah Sakura anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Kami ingin mencatat kembali ukuran tubuh Anda, kami rasa kami perlu nemperbarui catatan karena Anda sedang hamil," kata Caixia. Suaranya kecil tetapi jernih.

Sakura menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Kehamilan memang membuatnya lebih berisi. Ia kembali menatap penata gayanya dan melempar senyum. "Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama."

"Kami akan cepat, " ujar Owen bersemangat.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Owen. Ukuran sudah dicatat dalam waktu tiga menit. Setelah mencatat, mereka tidak serta merta pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura meminta ditemani karena ia sangat kesepian.

Kamar Sakura pun penuh dengan gosip-gosip dam berita-berita. Biasanya Sakura risih dengan gosip yang bertebaran saat mereka bicara, tapi saat ini ia menikmatinya. Caixia dengan gosip tentang perjodohan Jenderal Uzumaki. Owen dengan pemujaan terhadap pesta kehamilan Sakura yang digadang-gadang sangat mewah. Sabra dengan berita tentang pemberontakan para Orcha beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seketika Sakura merasakan ketertarikan dan ikut bicara.

"Para Orcha diorganisir dengan baik?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dan isunya kakak , Uchiha Itachi ikut andil dengan rencana ini," kata Sabra.

"Itu hanya gosip Sabra, gosip yang dibuat untuk memanaskan situasi. Ya kautahulah orang suka memperumit keadaan agar lebih seru, " tegur Caixia pada Sabra.

Uchiha Itachi adalah anak pertama dari Presiden Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ia adalah calon presiden sebelum ia diisolasi dari _Golden City._ Ia terjangkit wabah di usianya yang ke dua belas. Akhirnya kepemimpinan _Golden City_ dialihkan pada adiknya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itachi," gumam Sakura lebih seperti bisikan.

Sakura merasa itu bukanlah gosip. Ia merasa kalau kak Itachi bisa saja terlibat. Mungkin ia merasa terhianati saat diusir dari kota. Dulu ia punya segalanya, tapi saat menjadi Orcha, satu-satunya yang kau bawa saat keluar dari kota adalah dirimu sendiri. Presiden Fugaku sangat tegas dalam hal hukum bahkan pada anaknya sendiri.

Bagaimana perasaan kak Itachi saat itu. Sakura mengenalnya sebagai pribadi yang hangat. Ia mudah tersenyum meski itu hanya pada Sakura. Sakura mengenalnya jauh sebelum ia mengenal Sasuke.

Waktu itu, di usianya yang ke tujuh. Ia berada di perpustakaan pusat. Tidak bersekolah tidak lantas membuatnya berdiam diri dan hanya bermain. Setiap 3 kali seminggu ia pergi ke perpustakaan. Sakura suka membaca, umurnya 5 tahun saat sudah lancar membaca, dan ia langsung bersemangat membaca apapun. Kebiasaannya itu dibawa hingga saat ini.

Perpustakaan pusat adalah perpustakaan milik Pemerintah. Perpustakaan pusat memiliki koleksi buku lengkap. Buku-buku dari masa lampau yang berhasil diselamatkan di simpan di perpustakaan pusat. Tidak semua orang bebas keluar masuk perpustakaan ini. Beruntung Sakura adalah anak dari profesor Sarutobi, sehingga ia memiliki akses ke perpustakaan pusat.

Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi. Itachi diharuskan mengunjungi perpustakaan dalam masa pendidikan kepemimpinannya. Itachi sedang mencari buku saat matanya menatap seorang anak perempuan berambut unik. Warnanya merah muda seperti permen kapas kesukaan adiknya. Rambut sebahunya digerai dan diberi pita berwarna biru senada dengan gaunnya. Anak itu meletakkan dagunya di atas meja. Matanya menatap buku yang ditempatkan di depan wajahnya oleh kedua tangan-tangan mungilnya. Bola matanya berwarna hijau bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat membaca.

Itachi tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat melihat anak itu. Ia merasa senang melihatnya. Seketika ia lupa dengan tujuannya kesini. Alih-alih mencari buku, ia malah mendekati anak itu.

"Membaca dengan posisi seperti itu akan membuat matamu sakit," tegur Itachi.

Mendengar suara teguran di dekatnya, membuat Sakura melonjak kaget. Ia menjatuhkan bukunya. Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak itu. Itachi kemudian mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Itachi," kata Itachi saat memberikan bukunya.

"Apa?"

"Namaku Itachi. Namamu?"

"Oh, itu. Sakura."

Sebenarnya Sakura enggan menjawab, karena kata bibi Emma, ia dilarang bicara pada orang asing. Tapi Itachi terlihat tidak berbahaya, pikirnya.

"Ah terimakasih," gumam Sakura menunduk menatap buku yang disodorkan Itachi padanya. Kemudian tangan mungilnya mengambil buku itu.

Itu adalah saat Sakura pertama kali bertemu Uchiha Itachi. Kemudian setiap hari Rabu ia akan bertemu Uchiha Itachi di perpustakaan. Tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu Uchiha itachi lagi saat ia dengar Itachi diasingkan.

Kini perasaan rindu itu datang, menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Itachi adalah teman pertamanya. Mendengar Itachi terlibat dalam pemberontakan membuatnya kalut. Apa Sasuke akan menghukumnya jika ia tertangkap?

Bicara soal Sasuke, ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang Itachi. Sakura rasa Itachi adalah topik tabu untuk dibicarakan. Jadi ia menyimpan sendiri kenangan itu. Lagipula tidak sekalipun nama Itachi keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para Orcha? Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian dengar?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Tidak tahu, semua sibuk memperbincangkan pesta anda. Kami kira para Orcha sudah dibereskan. Hanya ada kabar angin yang berhembus soal pemimpin pemberontakan dan hukuman-hukuman yang diberikan," Jelas Owen.

Jam berdentang di angka dua belas. Sabra, Caixia, dan Owen telah pulang dan menyisakan keheningan dan kekalutan menerpa Sakura. Ia menenangkan dirinya, stress akan membuat kesehatannya menurun. Sakura mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit sebagai terapi menenangkan diri. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan sundulan dari dalam dirinya. Saat ini ia tidak sendiri. Jadi kalau ia sedih pasti putranya juga akan sedih

ooo

Dalam penerangan yang temaram, sekelompok orang tengah mengadakan pertemuan rahasia. Lampu-lampu minyak terpasang di beberapa sudut ruangan yang gelap. Pelita dari api bergoyang-goyang membentuk beberapa bayangan.

"Pesta?" kata seseorang dengan nada muak.

"Hm, tidak pasti pesta untuk apa. Tapi, ini akan menjadi yang termewah," jelas yang lain.

Terdengar suara ludahan, "Di saat seperti ini? Saat kita dalam keadaan semacam ini? BANGSAATT!"

"Tapi akan jadi kesempatan yang cukup baik untuk membuat kekacauan lagi." Suara yang lebih tenang memberi solusi.

"Kesempatan?"

"Ya, Pesta berarti fokus mereka teralihkan. Jadi hal yang baik untuk kita menyerang di hari itu."

Dan akhirnya kemarahan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti kelompok itu berubah menjadi kepuasan.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

A.N : Hai guys, hehe ngaret *nyengir. Maaf ya, semoga suka chap ini. Love you all.

* * *

Balasan review non login:

 **Arata hikaru, saku-chan** : Udah update nih, maaf lama 🙏 hope you like ^^

 **MisaSapi3** : Iya makasih, hope you like it ^^

* * *

Special thank to reviewer's:

uchimara, Arata hikaru, Ibnu999, Ryouta Kouyuki, Thasya Rafika Winata, AryaniCentric, saku-chan, PIYORIN, Aikaa-chan, ElzaMarquez, Kiirach, , uchihaliaharuno, Susuketandok2, suket alang alang, Rina227, MisaSapi3, dewisetyawati411, Younghee Lee

.

Dan makasih untuk fav folnya

.

Tak lupa untuk yang sedang baca ^^

.

.

* * *

Regards :

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter 😘

Corntall~


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Love Lies Bleeding

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

Pesta yang diadakan di Aula Istana tak ada bandingannya. Langit-langit setinggi lima belas meter memproyeksikan gugusan bintang yang bertaburan. Pilar-pilar aula tinggi tegak menjulang dibeliti tanaman rambat berwarna ungu hasil persilangan genetik. Ada penuh bunga buatan yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya sebagai dekorasi aula pesta.

Bunga merupakan spesies yang dibudidayakan dan dimanfaatkan dengan baik di Golden City. Penggunaan secara berlebihan dianggap _illegal_ , sehingga dekorasi pesta tentu saja menggunakan bunga buatan. Walaupun buatan, bunga itu tidak dapat dibedakan dengan yang asli, kecuali aromanya. Bunga buatan tidak memiliki aroma.

Lantai aula segelap langit-langit, bedanya tidak ada proyeksi bintang. Meja-meja panjang berderet di sisi aula, terdapat berbagai macam hidangan, dan semuanya menggoda untuk disantap. Musik mengalun menghantarkan nada-nada indah agar pesta lebih semarak.

Sakura merasa buruk melihat kemegahan pesta untuknya. Berapa banyak biaya? Berapa banyak hidangan? Berapa banyak uang? Berapa dan berapa, adalah kata yang sering muncul di otaknya. Ia bergidik membayangkan banyaknya uang yang terbuang sia-sia, sedang nan jauh di sana ada para Orcha yang mati dengan penyakit dan kelaparan.

Dari atas kursi rodanya, ia memandang bermacam-macam orang yang hilir mudik melalui balkon di atas aula. Ada sebuah balkon tempat presiden berdiri di atas aula untuk berpidato. Disanalah Sakura melihat tamu undangan sudah memenuhi aula.

Setelah Golden City dibangun, manusia yang tersisa dari seluruh penjuru dunia dikumpulkan dan diseleksi. Berbagai orang dari macam-macam tempat berkumpul disini. Sakura sendiri sudah berada disini sejak ia bayi, Ia tidak mengerti asal keturunannya darimana. Tapi dari ciri-ciri fisiknya ia seperti setengah Asia-Eropa. Golden City dibangun oleh insinyur-insinyur Amerika-Jepang sehingga penduduknya kebanyakan berdarah jepang atau Amerika. Mungkin ia juga berasal dari Jepang, namanya seperti bunga yang diceritakan sebagai bunga _iconic_ negara Jepang.

"Sayang," seru seseorang.

"Ayah!" pekik Sakura.

"Wah kau cantik sekali." Profesor Sarutobi memuji putrinya.

Sakura tengah menggunakan gaun dengan rok mengembang penuh dengan _lipit_ - _kup_ untuk menyamarkan perut buncitnya. _Long dressnya_ berwarna peach bermodel _empire_ _line,_ sedangkan leher gaunnya adalah berbentuk _off-shoulder_ _style_. Sakura terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun cantiknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Profesor Sarutobi mengelus kepala Sakura. "Kudengar kau hamil anakku."

"Yah begitulah." Kata Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menyentuh perutnya untuk membenarkan keadaan.

Profesor Sarutobi berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan sakura yang tengah menangkup perutnya. "Selamat, aku ikut bahagia anakku."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Ayah, aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ayah jarang berkunjung dalam beberapa bulan. Ada masalah?"

"Oh, aku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Profesor Sarutobi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

Sakura mengamati ayah angkatnya. Profesor Sarutobi tampak letih. Gurat-gurat lelah tampak di wajahnya yang kebapakan. "Apa ayah makan dengan baik? Apa ayah menjaga kesehatan ayah?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Profesor Sarutobi menghela napas kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya tentu saja, tapi memang aku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Ayah tetap harus banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu memforsir diri." Sakura menggenggam tangan ayahnya menyalurkan rasa khawatir dan sayangnya.

"Ya sayang." Profesor membalas genggaman tangan Sakura. "Uhm, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Sakura tertegun, ia melihat perubahan ekspresi ayahnya. Ada rasa cemas, gelisah dan keseriusan disana.

"Aku sudah cukup tua. Jadi aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu agar aku tidak menyesal jika nyawa sudah keluar dari raga ini."

"Ayah? Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kini Sakura dilanda kecemasan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau adalah putri angkatku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi ayah adalah segalanya untukku."

Profesor Sarutobi tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Saat itu kau dibawa oleh orang-orang Republik. Dipisahkan dari kedua orangtuamu karena mereka adalah Orcha. Kemudian aku mengadopsimu."

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tahukah kau siapa dirimu?"

Sakura menatap mata teduh ayahnya. Sakura terdiam menelaah tiap kata yang coba ayahnya sampaikan. Tapi ia tak mengerti apapun. Soal dirinya, orang tuanya dan masa lalunya.

"Kau berada disini karena..."

Suara dehaman seseorang memotong perkataan Profesor Sarutobi. Sakura dan profesor mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada sosok yang kini menatap mereka tajam.

"Ah, saya tidak tahu kalau Anda ada disini, profesor," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ya, saya me-rindu-kan Sakura. Kami su-dah lama tidak ber-temu." Profesor Sarutobi dilanda rasa takut dan kegugupan yang tinggi saat menatap _onyx_ tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Saya dan Sakura akan membuat pengumuman. Jadi bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang kian menajam.

"Ya, ya, kurasa yang la-in menunggu-ku di bawah. Hm, Saku-ra ki-ta bicara la-gi nanti," ucap Profesor Sarutobi terbata-bata.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi putrinya, Profesor Sarutobi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pasangan nomor satu di Golden City.

"Aku tahu kau coba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kata Sakura saat ia melihat ayahnya telah meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu? Kau bicara apa?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mendorong kursi rodanya.

Sakura mencengkram roda untuk menghentikan laju kursi rodanya. "Ayahku akan mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian kau datang dan membuatnya takut."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang melakukan percakapan penting. Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengganggu privasimu."

"Kau mengintimidasinya," tuduh Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa? Kau terlalu sensitif sayang." Sasuke mengusap kepala istrinya lembut.

"Cukup." Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jangan coba membodohiku lagi!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, ia menatap wajah Sakura. Memberikan kebenaran lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau juga mencintaiku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak menduga Sasuke menanyakan cintanya. Sakura menikahi Sasuke hanya demi ayahnya. Selama ini Sakura telah melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Memberikan apa yang Sasuke butuhkan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Apa ia mencintainya? Sakura tidak tahu, karena ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Melihat kebungkaman Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum penuh ironi. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke meraih tangannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah itu semua karena aku mencintaimu. Kalau kau masih belum mencintaiku, tolong percaya saja padaku."

Sakura ingin menanyakan banyak hal tapi Sakura merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia menganggukan kepalanya agar tidak memperpanjang masalah. Lagipula mereka harus pergi ke pesta untuk mengumumkan kehamilannya, jadi lebih baik tidak bertengkar di hari sepenting ini.

οοο

Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Sakura. Mereka berjalan menuju aula diikuti beberapa pengawal yang. Aula seketika hening saat Sasuke dan Sakura datang. Sorotan kamera mengarah pada datangnya presiden dan istrinya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju mimbar. Sesampainya disana, Sakura mencoba berdiri dibantu Sasuke. Mereka berdiri bersisian dengan Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sakura.

"Di hari ini, kami ingin membagi kebahagiaan kami. Istriku kini sedang mengandung, dan aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa Golden City akan memiliki calon pemimpin baru. Dia adalah putra mahkota yang akan menjadi penerusku." Sasuke berbicara dengan kharisma seorang pemimpin.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung terdengar. Pengumuman Sasuke kini telah disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Setelah mengumumkan kehamilan Sakura, mereka segera turun dari mimbar. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk duduk kembali di kursi rodanya. Beberapa ucapan selamat mereka dapatkan saat turun dari mimbar.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku," kata Sakura. Sungguh Sakura masih ngeri dengan kemewahan pestanya. Dan juga ia tak suka mengumbar senyum palsu terlalu lama.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya tentu saja, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Sasuke kemudian mengantar istrinya ke kamar mereka.

"Aku masih harus menemui tamu. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkamu?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Sasuke membantu Sakura turun dari kursi rodanya. Sakura akan berjalan ke ranjang, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menggendongnya dan menidurkannya ke ranjang.

"Istirahatlah." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik selimut sampai ke leher Sakura. Ia mencium bibir Sakura singkat sebelum meninggalkannya.

Sakura menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang ayahnya. Tentang pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Kenapa ia tampak begitu takut saat Sasuke datang? Dan setelah bertahun-tahun kenapa baru sekarang ayahnya bicara soal jati dirinya? Siapa orangtuanya juga siapakah dirinya kini menjadi begitu penting untuk dipikirkan. Padahal dulu dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berada dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Sakura pernah bertanya tentang asal-usulnya sekali. Yang Sakura tahu, orangtuanya meninggal karena wabah dan dengan kebaikan hati seorang Profesor Sarutobi, ia menjadi anak angkatnya. Itu sudah cukup, selebihnya ia ingin memulai hidup baru dengan ayahnya. Masa lalu hanyalah sejarah, patut di kenang, tapi masa depan perlu dijalani dengan baik. Jadi ia tak pernah bertanya lagi tentang kedua orangtua kandungnya. Lagipula mengorek hal-hal yang harus dilupakan hanya akan menambah luka.

Sakura mendesah, ia merapatkan selimutnya. Ia masih belum mengganti gaunnya. Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia akhirnya menyibak selimut, dan turun dari ranjangnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari pakaian.

Ia mengambil rok panjang dan sweater berwarna pastel. Ia menanggalkan gaunnya dan mengenakan pakaian yang tadi ia pilih. Ia juga menghapus riasannya tadi. Saat menyisir rambutnya, meja riasnya bergetar. Ada bunyi dentuman teredam dari kejauhan. Sakura langsung berposisi siaga.

Sakura melihat ke luar jendela. Salju masih menutupi jarak pandangnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyala dari kejauhan. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Saat membuka pintu, ia telah menemukan pengawal yang dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Nyonya, Anda mau kemana?"

"Kolonel Lee, apa yang terjadi? Tadi saya mendengar..."

"Anda jangan khawatir, sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar." Kolonel Lee memberi penjelasan.

Sakura tentu saja enggan kembali. Tapi ia hanya wanita hamil yang berhadapan dengan puluhan tentara. Akhirnya dengan dongkol ia memasuki kamarnya kembali.

Sakura merasa aneh, pengawalnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana. Timingnya sangat tepat. Seolah pengawalnya dipersiapkan untuk melindunginya di saat seperti ini.

Atau ia hanya paranoid? Mungkin saja pengawalnya lebih banyak dari biasanya karena ada pesta besar di istana. Ya pasti seperti itu.

Tapi apapun alasannya, sekarang terjadi sesuatu di luar sana. Dan mungkin itu serangan yang sama seperti yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Orcha," gumam Sakura.

οοο

Sasuke akan menjemput Sakura untuk pergi ke pesta saat ia mendapati Profesor Sarutobi ada bersamanya. Dan ia agak terganggu dengan pembicaraan Profesor Sarutobi. Ia menggertakkan giginya saat Profesor Sarutobi akan memberitahukan kebenaran yang selama ini ia tutup rapat. Semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan ini telah ia ancam bahkan ada yang telah ia hukum mati agar kebenaran ini tidak terungkap. Tapi saat ini, semua akan terbongkar gara-gara pria tua itu. Beraninya dia, pikir Sasuke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

Sasuke berdeham, membuat dua orang dihadapannya menatapnya. Ia membalas tatapan profesor dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya. Memberikan tatapan predator pada mangsanya. Ia mengeluarkan aura otoriternya. Dan itu cukup membuat Profesor Sarutobi ketakutan.

"Ah, saya tidak tahu kalau Anda ada disini, profesor," kilah Sasuke.

"Ya, saya me-rindu-kan Sakura. Kami su-dah lama tidak ber-temu." Sasuke menyeringai setipis mungkin melihat ketakutan pria malang itu.

"Saya dan Sakura akan membuat pengumuman. Jadi bolehkah?" Sasuke semakin menegaskan kemarahannya lewat kata-kata yang sarat nada tajam.

"Ya, ya, kurasa yang la-in menunggu-ku di bawah. Hm, Saku-ra ki-ta bicara la-gi nanti."

Sasuke melihat Profesor Sarutobi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau coba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Pada akhirnya Sakura bertanya. Sasuke telah menduga hal ini tentu saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu? Kau bicara apa?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera membawa istrinya ke aula. Ia tidak ingin Sakura berpikir macam-macam.

Sasuke terkejut saat kursi roda yang ia dorong tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat Sakura mencengkram erat roda kursi rodanya.

"Ayahku akan mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian kau datang dan membuatnya takut."

Sakura memang pintar. Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan sikapnya dan ayahnya. Dan Sakura sudah pasti akan mempertanyakan hal itu. Dan Sasuke pun harus memikirkan alasan-alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang melakukan percakapan penting. Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengganggu privasimu."

"Kau mengintimidasinya," tuduh Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa kecil menghindari kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Untuk apa? Kau terlalu sensitif sayang." Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Tapi Sakura menepis tangannya. Sakura meneriakinya menuntut penjelasan. Sasuke menarik napas dalam, ia menatap wajah Sakura. Memberikan kebenaran lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau juga mencintaiku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Ia ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan, mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dan Sasuke tahu pertanyaannya kali ini akan membungkam Sakura. Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang Sakura tidak mampu jawab. Sasuke mengejek dirinya sendiri penuh ironi. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mencintainya. Saat Sasuke melamarnya, Sakura bahkan tidak mengenalnya dalam konteks kedekatan hubungan.

Ini hanya cinta sepihak. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, karena Sakura adalah miliknya. Ia akan membuat Sakura mencintainya suatu saat nanti.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura kemudian meraih tangannya. Sasuke ingin merasakan keberadaan Sakura. Bahwa ia nyata, bersamanya disini dan Sakura adalah istrinya. Kadang keberadaan Sakura terasa semu. Ia merasa suatu saat Sakura bisa menghilang kapan saja. Apalagi dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu Sakura yang terus menghantuinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah itu semua karena aku mencintaimu. Kalau kau masih belum mencintaiku, tolong percaya saja padaku."

Ya tentu saja, semua yang telah ia lakukan hanya demi Sakuranya. Semuanya bahkan saat membuat kakaknya berakhir di Thesaurs. Membuat kakaknya diusir adalah rencananya. Dan jangan lupakan racun yang ia sisipkan dalam minuman kakeknya. Semua kematian, semua siasat liciknya hanya agar Sakura tetap berada disini. Tetap hidup dan bahagia. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke menghela napas lega saat Sakura lebih memilih diam dan menurutinya. Sasuke pasti akan menjaga Sakura, ia akan selalu melindunginya.

Sasuke segera mengantar Sakura kembali ke kamar setelah pengumuman.

"Pastikan istriku tetap berada dalam kamarnya." Kata Sasuke pada pengawal yang bertugas.

Hari ini ia mengetatkan pengawalan istrinya. Bahkan _sniper_ terbaik sudah ia tempatkan di beberapa tempat di sekitar kamar Sakura. Selain karena ada pesta besar yang berlangsung di istana, sehingga kemungkinan bahaya jadi meningkat. Juga adanya serangan para orcha yang diprediksi Sasuke akan terjadi hari ini.

Sasuke telah memberi umpan, jadi hari ini ia akan memastikan bahwa ia akan mendapat tangkapan yang besar. Pesta adalah umpan yang telah ia berikan. Organisasi para orcha akan beranggapan bahwa pesta adalah kelengahan republik. Sehingga mereka akan dipastikan menyerang istana hari ini.

Ia seharusnya pergi menemui jenderal-jenderalnya setelah pengumuman, tapi Sasuke memutuskan menemui ayah angkat Sakura lebih dulu. Ia telah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menjemput Profesor Sarutobi dan membawanya ke ruang kerjanya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, dengan tubuh gemetaran dan pandangan ketakutan.

"Aku langsung saja, kenapa kau berbicara dengan Sakura soal masa lalunya," tanya Sasuke penuh emosi yang terpendam. Nada dingin penuh kekejaman memenuhi ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Sa-saya hanya i-ngin dia me-ngeta-hui soal orangtu-a-nya."

"Orangtua? Ini bahkan lebih dari itu. Segala yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya akan menghancurkannya. Aku sudah menutup _project_ sialanmu dan menghancurkan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Jadi itu artinya tidak ada yang boleh mengungkit kembali soal itu. Aku tidak membunuhmu karena kau ayah istriku, jadi jangan karena aku mendiamkanmu kau bisa sesuka hati membocorkan semua yang sudah kututup rapat," desis Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sa-kura pe-perlu tahu so-al ini. Sa-ya yakin dia bi-sa menerimanya." Profesor Sarutobi semakin gugup dan ketakutan. Ia berulang kali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Justru karena ia bisa menerimanya!" bentak Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika dia ingin melanjutkan _project_ sialanmu? Tidak mengertikah kau?"

Profesor Sarutobi terdiam. Ya Sasuke ada benarnya, pikirnya. Sakura terlalu baik. Jiwa sosialnya sangat tinggi. Ia sudah pasti akan melakukan apapun selagi mampu untuk menolong orang lain. Dan jika tadi ia membongkar segalanya, Sakura tentu akan menuntutnya melanjutkan _projectnya_ yang kini ditutup.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan lagi. Jika ini terulang kembali, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, profesor."

Profesor Sarutobi meneguk ludahnya mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai daripada bertemu pandang dengan Presiden Golden City

Suara ledakan terdengar menembus ruangan Sasuke. Profesor Sarutobi terkejut dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai mengetahui bahwa umpannya telah mendapatkan buruannya.

οοο

Semalaman Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa keluar kamar dan Sasuke belum kembali. Kamarnya sungguh terasa seperti penjara. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dan perasaannya semakin lama semakin buruk.

Kukunya jadi semakin tumpul karena ia terus menggigitinya untuk meredakan kekhawatirannya. Ia akhirnya menyalakan televisi mencoba mencari informasi walaupun entah info itu akurat atau sudah dibayangi politik republik. Setidaknya ia tahu sesuatu daripada berkubang dalam ketidaktahuan yang menyedihkan.

"Terjadi serangan pada pukul 9 malam, pada tanggal ..."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama reporter yang menyampaikan berita aktual hari ini. Seluruh acara televisi di dominasi oleh berita penangkapan provokator pemberontakan. Sakura mendengarkan dengan cermat nama-nama yang disebut sebagai pelaku serangan yang tertangkap dan saat ini ditahan militer republik.

"... Uzumaki Menma, Aaron Blenda, Zarek Vegard, Deidara, Guang Zhou, Uchiha Itachi..."

Sakura membeku saat nama kakak Sasuke menjadi salah satu tahanan. Presenter terus menyebutkan nama-nama tapi kini Sakura tampak tidak begitu memperhatikan. Sakura memijat tulang hidungnya.

"... Narapidana akan ditahan selama 6 bulan sebelum persidangan. Keputusan hukuman mereka akan diambil setelah persidangan ke dua..."

Klik.

Sakura membanting remote televisi ke atas sofa. Ia menghela napas. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut-denyut sekarang semakin memburuk. Kepalanya seperti diremas, mungkin ini efek ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Sakura menuju kasurnya dan meraih obat-obatan di atas nakas. Setelah meminumnya, ia menyandarkan diri ke kepala ranjang. Tangannya masih aktif memijat kepala.

Ia sudah lama tertidur saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya. Sakura mengerang sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

"Kenapa tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?"

Suara serak itu terdengar di ambang kesadarannya. Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Semalam tidak bisa tidur," ucapnya lebih seperti bisikkan.

Sasuke menurunkan tangkupan tangannya di dahi Sakura dan merubah posisi tidurnya agar Sakura lebih nyaman. Sakura yang dipengaruhi obatnya tidak peduli lagi saat Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya. Yang ia tahu adalah ada kabut yang berusaha menariknya dan semuanya kembali gelap.

Sasuke masih setia menatap Sakura yang tertidur. Ia membelai rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium istrinya. Jadi saat ini ia langsung menyatukan bibir mereka. Sakura mengerang dalam tidurnya, tapi ia tidak terbangun.

Sasuke kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Sakura dan mendekapnya. Semua tentang Sakura membuatnya nyaman. Kadang ia ingin menghentikan waktu di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia ingin terus mendekapnnya dan menyembunyikan Sakura dari dunia yang kejam.

Ia tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukan semua ini. Tidak. Asal Sakura bisa terus hidup, ia akan melakukan apapun. Persetan dengan semua masalalunya.

οοο

"Hei, kau yakin rencana kita berhasil Itachi?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku mengikutimu karena ini perintah ketua. Kalau tidak, aku tidak sudi mendekam disini."

"Aku mengenal tempat ini lebih dari adikku sendiri. Jadi kalau kau takut Menma, harusnya kau kemarin tidak ikut," sindir Itachi dengan suara monotonnya.

Menma mendecih dan menatap nyalang Itachi. "Lalu kapan kita pergi dari tempat busuk ini?" gumamnya dengan nada jijik.

"Pesta kedua," jawab Itachi penuh keyakinan.

"Pesta kedua? Bagaimana kau yakin mereka akan mengadakan pesta lagi?" balas Menma penuh penghinaan.

"Kelahiran putra mahkota tentu harus dirayakan bukan? Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak merengek terus seperti anak kecil sampai saat itu tiba."

"Berengsek," teriak Menma. Tapi beberapa pemuda berambut pirang langsung menahannya saat Menma akan menerjang Itachi.

"Jangan lepaskan dia Sam, Em." seru pemuda berambut pirang lainnya. "Hei kau suka sekali membuat anak itu kalap"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Deidara."

Deidara menyeringai. "Terlalu jujur itu tidak baik bung."

οοο

"Jam berapa sekarang?" kata Sakura parau.

"Yang jelas sekarang waktunya makan."

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian santainya. Kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana piama berwarna hitam.

"Kau tidak kerja?"

Sasuke memilih mengabaikan Sakura dan meraih telepon.

"Bawakan makanannya sekarang," ujarnya di sambungan telepon.

Setelah menutup telepon, Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan meraih Sakura.

"Tadi aku memeluk dan mencium mayat hidup. Sekarang kau sudah bangun, jadi..." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura mengantisipasi tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengeluarkan erangannya.

"Jauh lebih menyenangkan menciummu saat kau hidup sayang." Sasuke menggumam di pipi Sakura.

"Oh. Jadi tadi kau mencuri ciumanku saat aku tidur?" tatap Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Aku juga barusan mencurinya saat kau sadar. Tapi kau menikmatinya." Sasuke menyeringai

Sakura mendengus. "Dasar." Sakura meraih pipi Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sakura.

Hening.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya," gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. Mencari sesuatu di iris teduhnya. Sedangkan Sakura balas menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Kemarin kau bertanya soal... Sesuatu. Tentang aku dan kau. Perasaan... " Sakura mengerang frustasi. "... Itu jawabannya." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah karena malu.

Sasuke masih menatapnya sebelum ia tersadar dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggodaku? Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu sekarang."

Mata Sasuke menggelap. Berulang kali ia menarik napas dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Oke, sekarang kau harus makan. Mereka akan segera membawa makanan. Dan aku harus mandi."

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura singkat kemudian dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong heran melihat sikap anehnya.

* * *

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

* * *

Aku tahu ini membosankan tapi aku berharap kalian tetap suka. 😌 Review kalian bikin semangat nulis, makasih reviewnya yaa 😉 Dan soal bahasa, bayangkan mereka pake bahasa inggris. Bahasa internasional mengingat mereka dari berbagai negara.

Jika ada thypo maafkan, karena kami hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari salah. Dan akan sangat senang menerima kritik dan saran 😁

* * *

Balasan review non login

 **suket alang alang** : nah udah kejawab kenapa Sasuke ngadain pesta di situasi yg genting. Cuma siasat aja.

 **saskey saki** : ada sesuatu? Apa ya? Perasaan Sasuke tulus kok, justru perasaan Sakura yg ngambang.

 **Guest** : Tebakanmu tepat. Sasuke bikin pesta dengan tujuan itu. dapat hadiah piring wkwk~

 **rani** : Orcha [ork:ka] adalah karakter fiktif bikinan penulis yang merujuk pada manusia yang terkena pandemi.

 **Malexaemerald, Guest, lacus clyne, Guest** : iya makasih ini sudah up 😉

* * *

Special thanks to reviewer :

Guest, suket alang alang, mantika mochi, joruri katsushika, CEKBIOAURORAN, jiaannbl, Ryouta Kouyuki, , Ibnu999, saskey saki, Guest, , Charlotte Puff, kakikuda, Arisa Ezakiya, rindawu, Rinda Kuchiki, Guest, dewisetyawati411, Malexaemerald, rani, Fia Cherry H, AryaniCentric, Desta Soo, lacus clyne

.

Untuk yang fav fol juga.

.

Dan untuk yang mau baca.

* * *

Regards :

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter 😘

Corntall~


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Lies Bleeding

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

Bagi Sasuke, dunia adalah wujud dari neraka kontemporer. Bentuk nyata dari dusta dan ketidakadilan. Karena dunianya sudah bobrok dari sejak ia dilahirkan.

Hidupnya itu ilusi yang menjerat setiap orang. Terasa mempesona tapi penuh duka, terlihat indah tapi penuh luka.

Umur Sasuke lima tahun saat ia mulai menyadari sebuah rasa yang disebut terabaikan. Sebelumnya jiwanya masih terlalu polos menanggapi sikap keluarganya. Tapi sang waktu mengajarinya bahwa masa kecil itu hanyalah mimpi sesaat. Dan kenyataan sudah bagaikan duri yang menghujamnya.

 _"Sasuke, ayo main. Ayah baru membelikanku android baru," ajak kakaknya riang. Itachi memperlihatkan robot pintarnya._

 _"Mainan baru?" gumam Sasuke._

 _"Iya, kau pasti juga punya ini kan? Ini baru keluar, versi baru dari A43," tanya Itachi._

 _"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng._

 _"Ah pasti karena ayah belum bertemu denganmu. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya. Ayah memberikan ini waktu aku pergi menemuinya tadi. Nah kalau begitu, ayo kita tanya ayah saja," usul Itachi._

 _"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Sasuke kemudian berlari dengan riang diikuti kakaknya yang mengejar dari belakang._

Tawa kakak beradik yang terpaut usia dua tahun itu menjalar melalui koridor-koridor istana. Tawa sebelum salah satu dari keduanya mendapatkan luka yang menjadi awal sebuah kebencian

 _"Ayah hanya beli satu karena itu produk utama. Itu peluncuran pertama jadi hanya ada satu. Ayah memberikannya pada kakakmu karena sebentar lagi dia akan bersekolah. Itu hadiah," jelas Fugaku dengan sifat apatisnya._

 _"Tapi aku mau juga," rengek Sasuke._

 _Fugaku yang sibuk dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk akhirnya jengah dengan rengekan Sasuke._

 _"Cukup Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku._

 _"Ayah selalu membelikan kakak apapun. Tapi ayah tidak pernah begitu padaku. Waktu itu juga, ayah membelikan kakak dulu. Ketika aku menangis baru ayah mau membelikan sesuatu untukku. Ayah tidak adil," protes Sasuke_

 _Fugaku memukul Sasuke. "Kau! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk membantah? Memalukan. Kau tidak pernah pantas menjadi Uchiha." Fugaku kemudian meninggalkan kedua anaknya._

 _Itachi terdiam melihat keributan yang disebabkan oleh adik dan ayahnya. Ayahnya benar-benar terlihat marah. Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya sebagai seorang kakak ikut merasa sedih melihat Sasuke._

 _"Ini." Itachi menyodorkan robot yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Androidku yang lama masih bagus. Kau ambil saja punyaku. Lagipula milikku berarti milikmu juga. Karena kita saudara," kata Itachi tulus. "Nah ayo kita main sama-sama."_

 _Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di sela-sela isakannya. Ia sedih dan kecewa dan muak tentu saja. Sasuke menghempaskan robot yang disodorkan kakaknya. Robot itu terpental jatuh ke lantai._

 _"Aku benci kakak!"_

 _Sasuke lari meninggalkan kakaknya setelah berteriak pada Itachi. Sedang Itachi sendiri menatap puggung Sasuke dengan sedih._

Sasuke kecil tumbuh dalam bayang-bayang kakaknya. Ia adalah manifestasi sebuah situasi. Ia tak lebih dari sebuah pengganti. Hingga perlahan-lahan hati polosnya mulai busuk oleh kebencian. Perlahan pula hatinya mulai mati.

 _"Ibu tidak bisa. Kau bisa pergi dengan bibi Ruth." Suara Mikoto mengalun lembut dan anggun tapi suaranya terasa sedingin es._

 _"Tapi bu, besok aku mendapat penghargaan di sekolah. Masa bibi Ruth yang menjadi pendampingku mengambil pialanya." Sasuke bersungut-sungut._

 _"Sasuke, besok kakakmu akan melakukan pendidikan pertamanya sebagai calon penerus kepresidenan. Dan tentu harus ada yang mendampinginya. Ayahmu tentu punya kesibukan lain dan ibu harus menggantikannya," jelas Mikoto tak acuh._

 _"Bu, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Ada paman Obito juga kan?" Itachi menyela melihat kekecewaan adiknya._

 _Sebelum Mikoto menjawab putra sulungnya, si bungsu telah meninggalkan ruangan dengan kemarahan. Terdengar suara bantingan pintu saat Sasuke pergi. Itachi menghela napas melihat adiknya._

 _"Ibu kenapa begitu? Sasuke memperoleh penghargaan, tidakkah ibu seSenang?" keluh Itachi._

 _"Penghargaan? Masa depan Golden City lebih penting daripada memikirkan penghargaan anak TK. Sasuke juga Uchiha. Dia harus tumbuh dengan kedewasaan. Dia harus memahami apa yang penting dan apa yang tidak."_

 _"Tapi Sasuke masih anak-anak bu," protes Itachi._

 _"Sudahlah, kau juga harus bersikap lebih dewasa lagi." Mikoto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka._

Kebencian berakar kuat dalam hatinya. Hingga jiwanya jatuh makin dalam. Kecemburuan telah merubah Sasuke. Ia bukan lagi anak manis yang selalu tertawa bersama kakaknya. Ia telah memutus ikatan antara dirinya dan keluarganya.

 _"Sasuke," sapa kakaknya._

 _Sasuke tidak merespon dan terus melanjutkan percakapan dengan teman-temannya._

 _"Sasuke, kakakmu memanggilmu," bisik Naruto._

 _Naruto entah kenapa merasa tidak enak pada Itachi saat Sasuke bersikap tak acuh padanya. Naruto tersenyum membalas sapaan Itachi, walaupun sapaan itu bukan ditujukan padanya._

 _"Kak Itachi ada disini?" tanya Sai._

 _Itachi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sai. "Aku mau mengunjungi Sasuke."_

 _"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu Sasuke." Neji memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan kakak beradik itu._

 _"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Itachi membuka suara._

 _Sasuke memandangnya sinis. "Untuk apa kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu disini? Kukira kau sibuk."_

 _"Kau kan adikku jadi aku menyempatkan untuk mengunjungimu sesibuk apapun aku." Itachi meraih kepala Sasuke dan memukulnya._

 _"Hei." Sasuke mengerutu berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan kakaknya._

 _"Nah, bagaimana kabarmu adik kecilku?" Itachi merangkul pundak adiknya._

 _"Huh, ya beginilah membosankan." Sasuke merapikan rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak kakaknya._

 _"Nah aku bawakan masakan bibi Ruth. Ayo makan," ajak Itachi._

 _Itachi pernah tinggal beberapa waktu di asrama Silversword Academy. Dan masakan rumah jauh lebih enak daripada masakan di asrama._

 _Sasuke merebut kotak bekal yang dibawa Itachi. "Tidak, aku makan sendiri." Sasuke menyembunyikan kotak bekal di belakang punggungnya. Ia adalah pemuja masakan bibi Ruth, dan ia tidak mau berbagi. Apalagi sudah lama ia tidak makan masakan rumah._

 _Itachi merengut. "Hei aku yang bawa, harusnya kau berterimakasih. Itu ada dua kotak. Jangan serakah."_

 _Dan hari itu mereka saling merebutkan kotak bekal yang di bawa Itachi._

Terkadang seberapa keras Sasuke membenci Itachi, persaudaraan mereka tetaplah terhubung. Rasa sayang itu masih ada, walau kadang kebencian menaunginya. Keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk berada dalam kegelapan.

οοο

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang cemberut menatapnya kesal.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tadi ia tiba-tiba mengenang masa lalunya. Hanyut dalam memori-memori lamanya.

Sakura yang tak dihiraukan bersungut-sungut. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memakan kue dihadapannya bulat-bulat. Mulutnya penuh, pipinya mengembung dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Sasuke menyapukan ibu jarinya pada mulut Sakura. Menyingkirkan remah-remah roti. Ia menghentikan ibu jarinya tepat di sudut mulut Sakura kemudian mata hitamnya menatap intens Sakura.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu hal apa yang paling kusukai dari dirimu?"

Sakura menelan kuenya kemudian ia terdiam saat Sasuke bertanya padanya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Hal yang paling kau sukai dariku? Uhm." gumam Sakura. Lantai menjadi lebih menarik dilirik daripada menatap Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan bayangkan yang tidak-tidak" ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi bukan itu?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Kenapa kau menilaiku semesum itu?" Sasuke mendengus geli. "Yah walaupun aku juga suka itu, tapi aku paling suka melihatmu makan dengan lahap," lanjut Sasuke.

"Karena anak kita, aku jadi suka makan."

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dari sudut bibir Sakura kemudian menangkup perut besat Sakura.

"Yah, aku harus berterimakasih padanya kalau begitu." kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

Sesaat Sakura lupa kalau ia sedang kesal pada Sasuke. Tapi begitu ingat, ia langsung memukul lengan Sasuke yang menangkup perutnya.

"Jangan merayuku, aku tidak mau bicara padamu selama SE HA RI AN!" Sakura memperingatkan Sasuke dengan penekanan di akhir kata.

Sasuke mencolek dagu Sakura yang dibalas Sakura dengan pelototan mata hijaunya.

"Mau membalasku eh?"

Sakura cuek dan tetap memakan kuenya. Sasuke makin gemas melihat Sakura yang sedang ngambek. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura kemudian melumat bibirnya. Sasuke memindahkan kue yang dimakan Sakura dalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak, pantas saja kau banyak makan." Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura memekik keras. "Sa.. Su.. Ke.." Sakura mencubit perut suaminya keras.

Sasuke mengaduh sakit tapi ia terkekeh.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura berhenti menyerang Sasuke. Dengan napas terengah-engah karena banyak tertawa Sasuke bangkit dan membuka pintu. Sakura menoleh dan berbinar saat melihat Ino datang menemuinya.

"Ino. Akhirnya kau datang." Sakura berdiri dari sofa kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah Ino dan memeluknya.

Sakura dan Ino berteman baik sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya bersahabat. Hubungan mereka sudah tidak secanggung dulu.

"Dia mengerjaiku terus." Tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura merajuk agar Ino memarahi Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Karena Ino sudah disini, kau pergi saja."

"Hah?" Sasuke akan protes tapi Sakura lebih dulu menariknya dan mendorongnya keluar kamar.

Sakura memberikan senyum jahilnya. Sakura mengerling pada Ino dan seseorang di sebelahnya. Sakura baru menyadari kalau Ino tidak sendiri. Mengerti tatapan penuh tanya Sakura, Ino pun menjelaskan.

"Oh, ini Karin. Uzumaki Karin."

"Aku tahu dia."

Ya Sakura mengenalnya. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu di acara kenegaraan. Tapi seperti Ino dulu, dia mengenal Karin sebatas teman Sasuke. Dan berbeda dengan Ino, Karin selalu terlihat tidak suka padanya.

"Saya sedang ada urusan di istana. Dan sekalian saya menengok Anda, karena Ino juga ingin mengunjungi Anda," kata Karin formal.

Sebenarnya Karin tidak menyukai Sakura. Tapi Ino memaksanya untuk ikut menjenguk istri presiden Golden City itu. Sahabatnya itu tahu kalau Karin tidak menyukai Sakura. Karena itu Ino mengatakan jika Sakura tidak seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Dan ide gila untuk mengunjungi Sakura dicetuskan. Karin terpaksa memasang topeng pada perempuan di depannya itu.

Karin tidak menyukai Sakura karena Sakura itu terlihat seperti perempuan manja. Dan alasan klise lainnya seperti, karena Sakura adalah istri presiden, orang terkaya di Golden City. Entahlah ia hanya tidak suka saja, Karin hanya sedikit cemburu pada Sakura. Dan juga Karin paling anti dengan perempuan aristokrat Golden City yang penuh topeng.

"Um, kalian mau minum apa?" Sakura menatap kedua tamunya.

"Apa saja," jawab Ino.

"Dan Karin?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Sama seperti Ino."

"Aa," Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu minum air putih saja." Sakura menggoda Karin dan Ino.

Sakura berjalan meraih telepon di kamarnya dan memberi sedikit perintah kemudian mematikan sambungannya. Sakura mempersilahkan Ino dan Karin untuk duduk di Sofa. Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan masuk dan meletakan dua gelas air mineral.

"Anda benar-benar memberi kami air putih?" tanya Karin kaget.

Sakura tergelak. "Kenapa? Kalian bilang terserah aku."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau istri presiden negeri ini orang yang pelit," kata Ino geli.

"Penghematan uang negara nona Yamanaka." Ujar Sakura mengedipkan mata. "Air putih baik untuk kesehatan, dan aku tidak akan menghabiskan uangku untuk menjamu kalian dengan kemewahan."

"Itu memang karena kau pelit," gumam Ino.

"Nah, karena Karin _shock,_ Karin mau minum apa? Tadi aku hanya bercanda," tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Ah, tidak, tidak perlu. Anda tidak usah repot-repot."

"Jangan bersikap formal begitu. Panggil Sakura saja," kata Sakura.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah dengarkan dia saja," potong Ino.

οοο

Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya saat terdengar suara deritan pintu sel yang dibuka. Tadi ia tiba-tiba mengingat kenangannya bersama adiknya.

"Waktunya pemeriksaan kesehatan." Ujar seorang tentara yang membuka pintu sel.

Itachi dan tahanan lainnya kemudian digiring menuju sebuah bangunan di sebelah penjara. Tangan para tahanan diborgol saat dilepas keluar dari sel. Disana mereka disuruh berbaris dan dibagi berkelompok-kelompok orang untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan secara bergantian.

Kelompok Itachi pun dipanggil dan digiring memasuki ruangan berbau obat-obatan. Ruangan itu berwarna putih dan ada lima ranjang pemeriksaan. Disana ada beberapa orang berbaju pelindung berwarna putih lengkap dengan masker dan sarung tangan. Satu orang tahanan akan ditangani satu perawat.

"Itachi," gumam perawat yang menanganinya.

"Izumi?"

"Ya ini aku." Bisik Izumi melepas maskernya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

Izumi membuka atasan Itachi. "Seorang jenderal yang kau ingin aku bujuk bersedia bergabung dengan kita. Beberapa anak buahnya juga. Dan nanti dia akan mengatur pergantian penjaga. Tentara yang ada di pihak kita akan membantu kalian," kata Izumi pelan.

"Ya tentu Jenderal Shaddam bersedia bergabung. Anak dan istrinya telah terinfeksi dan ia tentu ingin menyelamatkan mereka," jelas Itachi.

"Lalu rencanamu yang lain?" tanya Izumi. Izumi membersihkan luka infeksi Itachi di perutnya yang makin melebar. Kemudian memberi suntikan di lengan Itachi.

Virus para Orcha adalah evolusi virus jenis baru. Dinamakan T-virus, menyerang jaringan kulit dan organ dalam. Menginfeksi inang dan perlahan-lahan membusukkannya.

"Kami akan menjarah senjata dan obat-obatan. Aku ingin kau membuka akses menuju rumah sakit. Beberapa orang akan aku suruh pergi ke rumah sakit."

Izumi mengangguk di sela-sela kegiatannya. Itachi menutup atasannya sesudah diperiksa. Ia dan Izumi pun mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Hati-hati Izumi," bisik Itachi.

Izumi menutup kembali maskernya, menutup wajah merahnya karena perhatian Itachi.

οοο

Karin telah salah menilai Sakura. Dia adalah perempuan yang baik dan pintar. Ada sisi dari Sakura yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Semisal saat Sakura menyumpahi suaminya. Karin pikir ia menyukai Sakura yang seperti ini. Orang yang apa adanya. Tidak seperti perempuan aristokrat lain yang tegak dengan kesombongannya. Yang penuh dengan topeng, kebusukan, dan tipu muslihat.

"Ino apakah aku salah kalau aku mengusulkan agar para orcha mendapatkan hak mereka?"

Satu lagi sisi Sakura yang membuat Karin terkejut.

"Apa?"

Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut. Ino juga. Karin menyimpulkan bahwa ini baru pertama kalinya Sakura mengangkat topik tabu. Topik terlarang dalam hukum Golden City.

"Iya, biar bagaimanapun orcha juga manusia seperti kita," jelas Sakura.

Ino menghela napas. "Aku pikir kau sebaiknya tidak membicarakan ini Sakura. Apalagi di depan Sasuke."

Karin melihat keseriusan Ino dan wajah kecewa Sakura. Ia tersenyum di sela-sela ketegangan yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

Karin tahu dimana kesetiaan Ino berada. Tentu saja Ino loyal terhadap republik. Sakura salah memilih orang untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya, pikir Karin.

Karin meminum airnya. "Kurasa Ino benar, Sakura. Pendapatmu adalah pemikiran yang berbahaya. Sebuah pemikiran seorang pemberontak." Karin menyeringai.

Ino berdeham. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kau beristirahat. Aku dan Karin pamit dulu."

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sakura. Ino dengan tegas memperingatkan Karin. "Apapun yang Sakura katakan, jangan pernah menyampaikan ini pada siapapun!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?" kata Karin tak acuh.

"Karin, aku serius!"

"Dan aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan mengatakannya," balas Karin.

"Kau tidak suka Sakura, jadi aku takut kalau kau—"

"Ya aku tidak suka dia. Dan kau menyuruhku menemuinya supaya aku mengubah pendapatku tentangnya kan? Ya aku sekarang menyukainya, jadi tidak ada alasan aku akan berlaku buruk padanya." Karin menghentikan langkahnya. "Dan kau kan temanku, seharusnya kau sudah tahu sifatku. Aku bukan orang yang akan memanfaatkan situasi untuk menghancurkan orang lain hanya karena aku tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Bukan itu maksudku," jelas Ino.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Karin.

"Apanya?"

"Kau sangat loyal pada republik. Dan ada seorang pemberontak di hadapanmu. Kenapa kau tidak menangkapnya?" Skak balik Karin.

"Itu... Dia berbeda," jawab Ino ragu.

"Kukira tidak ada pengecualian dalam hukum. Apalagi untuk orang yang taat hukum sepertimu." Karin terus mengintimidasi Ino.

"Harusnya dia jadi musuhmu kan Ino?"

Ino menatap Karin tajam.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padanya." Kata Karin sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Wahh ada apa ini?" sela seseorang.

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto." Karin mendorong Naruto menjauh dari jalannya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Ino dan rombongan Naruto.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sai.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Bukan urusanmu." Dan seperti Karin, Ino pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan pria di belakangnya.

"Dasar perempuan," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Mereka sedang sama-sama menstruasi mungkin," canda Neji.

οοο

Sakura menatap kaca yang berembun. Ia menggambar pola-pola acak pada jendela dengan jarinya. Pikirannya mengembara entah kemana.

Salahkah ia bila memperjuangkan hidup orang lain?

Salahkah ia meminta kesempatan untuk orang lain?

Salahkan orang lain meminta kehidupan dan perlindungan?

Sakura ingin sekali menyuarakan pendapatnya. Bukan ia sok pahlawan, tapi kehidupan itu bukanlah mainan. Seandainya ia memiliki kekuasaan.

Lalu akan bagaimana anaknya nanti? Akankah ia tumbuh seperti ayahnya? Tumbuh menjadi monster tanpa hati? Akankah anaknya juga akan menjadi fanatik yang menentang orcha.

Di dunia yang kejam ini, hukum rimbalah yang berlaku. Yang kuatlah yang menang dan yang lemah akan tertindas. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin seperti itu. Baginya manusia tetaplah makhluk sosial. Yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kesombongan hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Lalu sekarang apa? Ia bisa apa?

Tiba-tiba terlintas hal gila di pikirannya. Hal yang beresiko tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia mengecek ponsel pintarnya dan mencari sesuatu melalui jaringan internet. Setelah menemukannya ia segera menyimpannya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Dan seperti biasa berjajar beberapa orang berseragam jas hitam berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Um, apakah suamiku ada di ruang kerjanya?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu dari pengawalnya.

"Tidak nyonya," jawab satu-satunya pengawal bergender perempuan.

Sakura lega karena Sasuke tidak berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Aku akan memberi kejutan padanya di sana. Aku akan pergi ke ruang kerjanya." Jelas Sakura dan langsung melangkah menuju ruang kerja Sasuke diikuti pengawalnya.

Ruang kerja Sasuke berjarak dua kamar dari kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Sakura langsung menutup pintu. Sakura menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian Sakura menuju meja kerja Sasuke.

οοο

Sesudah semua tahanan kembali ke sel masing-masing dengan segera Itachi memberi beberapa informasi yang telah ia dapat.

"Jenderal Shaddam?"tanya Menma. "Dia bukankah sangat loyal pada presiden?"

"Hanya topeng. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan seorang pria yang anak dan istrinya diasingkan?" jelas Itachi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari dulu dia membantu kita? Kenapa baru sekarang?" protes Menma.

"Waktu Menma. Waktu yang tepat. Kami sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dia bukan orang yang ceroboh," sindir Itachi.

"Jadi mereka akan membantu kita?" tanya Sam memecah ketegangan Itachi dan Menma.

"Ya, kita akan langsung membobol gudang senjata dan akan kabur lewat saluran air di bawah penjara."

"Wah aku ingin tahu wajah adikmu saat tahu jenderal kepercayaannya berkhianat," ledek Menma.

"Aku butuh lima orang untuk pergi ke rumah sakit di permukaan. Tapi resikonya sangat tinggi." Itachi tak menggubris cemoohan Menma.

"Hanya lima?" tanya Vegard.

"Kita tidak bisa mengirim banyak orang. Ini bukan penyerangan tapi penyamaran. Kita akan merampok obat-obatan disana tanpa ketahuan. Ada Izumi yang akan menjemput kalian dan membantu kalian."

"Kalau begitu kirim aku." Menma merasa tertantang. Ia selalu suka mengambil sebuah resiko yang tinggi.

"Kalau dia pergi, kau juga harus mengirimku. Kau tahu sendiri dia ceroboh." Deidara mengerling pada Itachi.

"Hei," raung Menma. Deidara terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Dan kau juga Bill, kau punya ingatan yang bagus. Aku akan melukis peta di tembok dan ingatlah jalurnya." Itachi menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya.

Bill Skarsgård menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Jamie, kau mau ikut?" tanya Itachi

Jamie Bower mengangguk tak peduli.

Lima orang telah terpilih dengan Sam yang mengajukan diri sebagai orang ke lima. Rencana terus disampaikan, tapi mereka segera menghentikan pembicaraan saat seorang sipir penjara melangkah menuju sel mereka.

"Itachi, ada telepon untukmu." Pria berseragam militer itu membuka sel penjara. Ia menarik Itachi, memborgol tangannya kemudian membawanya keluar sel.

Semua teman-teman Itachi menatapnya sampai Itachi menghilang bersama sang sipir penjara. Mereka berspekulasi bahwa Sasukelah yang menelpon Itachi.

Itachi juga berpikir mungkin adiknya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Apa ucapan selamat tinggal? Karena pasti Sasuke sudah menyiapkan hukuman mati untuknya. Itachi tersenyum ironi. Sasuke, adik kecilnya telah berubah. Ia telah terperosok jauh dalam kegelapan.

Sipir penjara menuntunnya menuju ruangan telepon. Ada beberapa bilik dengan sekat-sekat kaca anti peluru. Penjaga menunggunya diluar bilik, bilik dikunci saat Itachi telah masuk ke dalamnya.

Itachi meraih gagang telepon dengan tangan yang masih terborgol.

"Halo," ujarnya tanpa nada.

"Kak Itachi," suara feminin terdengar di sambungan teleponnya.

Itachi mengernyit mendengar suara perempuan.

Siapa? Tanya Itachi pda dirinya sendiri. Izumi? Tapi ini bukan suaranya. Dan Izumi tidak memanggilnya kakak.

"Ini Sakura." Kata Sakura seolah mengerti pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi merindukan suara ini. Sudah terlalu lama ia berpisah dengan Sakura sampai ia lupa bagaimana suaranya.

"Aku bodoh maafkan aku." Ada suara penuh kesedihan disana. "Tentu saja kau dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja." Sakura tertawa miris.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku mencari daftar telepon di internet."

"Apa Sasuke tahu?" tanya Itachi.

"..."

Ada jeda di ujung telepon, dan Itachi mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Jangan menghubungiku!" Itachi memperingatkan Sakura dengan suara dingin dan dalamnya. Kemudian ia menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tidak. Itachi senang Sakura menelponnya. Tapi resiko yang diambil Sakura terlalu besar. Itachi mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tidak bisa menyeret Sakura dalam hal ini.

Bahkan jika nanti rencana penggulingan Sasuke berhasil. Itachi ingin Sakura selamat dan tetap aman. Itu janjinya untuk selalu menjaga Sakura meski keberadaannya jauh dari Sakura.

οοο

Sakura kecewa saat sambungan teleponnya terputus. Sakura pikir pasti Itachi membencinya saat ini. Ya pasti Itachi membencinya. Sakura tidak ada disampingnya saat ia diasingkan. Sakura tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi sejak Itachi pergi. Jadi sudah pasti dia marah dan benci kepada dirinya.

Sakura memakai telepon kantor Sasuke saat menelpon Itachi karena ia pasti mendapat akses bebas. Telepon dari ruang presiden pasti mendapat akses ke dalam penjara Odhr tanpa banyak proses. Karena itu Sakura mengarang cerita pada pengawalnya agar ia tidak dicurigai. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia.

Selain karena Itachi tidak mau bicara padanya juga karena Sasuke sudah mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. Pintu ruang kerja Sasuke menjeblak terbuka.

"Sakura," desis Sasuke. Ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya setelah ia menyuruh pengawal Sakura menyingkir sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap wajah marah Sasuke. Ia tahu pasti ia akan ketahuan tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Pusat penjara Odhr mengatakan ada telepon dari ruang kerjaku. Dan saat aku menghubungi pengawalmu, mereka bilang kau ada di ruang kerjaku." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Jelaskan padaku!" geram Sasuke.

"Kakakmu, aku menelponnya. Dulu, aku dan kak Itachi, kami berdua berteman. Dan dia sangat berarti untukku. Dia—"

"CUKUP, AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR!" bentak Sasuke.

Tidak, ia tidak mau mendengarnya. Tentang Sakura dan kakaknya. Ia benci mendengarnya. Ia sudah menyingkirkan kakaknya dan kakaknya tidak akan pernah masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Sakura kau tidak boleh menghubunginya atau siapapun tanpa ijinku."

Ia akan memastikan itu. Kakaknya tidak akan ada dalam kehidupannya maupun kehidupan Sakura.

Sasuke melempar kursi menghantam tembok. Ia benar-benar marah pada Sakura saat ini dan ia ingin melampiaskannya. Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ia menjalarkan jemarinya pada rambutnya kemudian menariknya.

Sakura tersentak melihat kursi yang dilempar Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini.

"Sasuke maafkan aku," gumam Sakura pelan.

Meskipun ada kilat marah di mata Sasuke tapi Sakura juga melihat kesedihan disana. Sasuke meraih Sakura dan merengkuhnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk diam disisiku?" gumam Sasuke di rambut Sakura.

"Maaf."

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Tolong jangan pergi." Suara sasuke serak sarat kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Memangnya aku mau kemana?" Sakura mengosok punggung tegap Sasuke.

Sasuke akan merengek lagi tapi Sakura tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Ekspresi Sakura terlihat tersentak dan terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak." Sakura terus menggumamkan kata itu. Sakura menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia melakukan pernafasan itu berulang kali.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

Sakura mondar-mandir berjalan kesana kemari sambil bergumam tidak mungkin. Ia kadang berhenti sebentar dan meremas bajunya hingga kusut.

"Aw.." pekik Sakura. Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura ada apa?"

Sakura mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke kuat sambil meringis. "Kurasa aku akan melahirkan."

"Apa? Tapi ini masih tujuh bulan." Kemarahan Sasuke tadi langsung menguap digantikan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana ini? Bayinya?" Sakura mulai menangis. "Sasuke, bagaimana dengan anak kita?"

Sasuke meletakkan tangan Sakura pada pundaknya kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung dan lutut Sakura. Dengan hitungan detik Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura dalam gendongannya.

Dengan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran pada Istrinya, Sasuke terus berharap agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Cuap-cuap :

Sibuk buat mikirin SSFD, ff ini terlantar 😭😭 kalian ngapain aja SSFD tahun ini?

Yang jelas kami corntall team mengucapkan happy SSFD 2017 yah

Oh ya cast beberapa OC saya ngambil dari nama artis dr karakter favorit saya seperti jace dan matthew

Jamie Bower - pemainnya Jace di City of Bones

Bill Skarsgård - Matthew di Allegiant

Sam Claffin - Finnick di Hunger Games

Mereka bertiga menggunakan nama asli.

Jenderal Shaddam - zayn malik

Oh ya kalau ada thypo atau salah-salah. ingetin aja.

Saran dan kritik membangun sangat ditunggu

* * *

Thanks to reviewer :

achi, resky, Loko, olivia, steven: ini udah lanjut 😀

sarahachi : jadi gini Golden City itu terdiri dari kota bawah tanah –tempatnya penduduk– , dan permukaan. Di permukaan adalah tempat pemerintah mengatur golden city. Ada industri, Markas militer, Lahan pertanian dalam rumah kaca, istana putih, dan pusat pemerintahan.

Arisa Ezakiya, Ranindri, poetri-chan : yang bilang gak membosankan terimakasih ya ^^ tapi suer krasa bosenin, makanya kemarin di pendekin critanya takutnya klo panjang moodnya bosen.

Guest, Desta Soo, Fia Cherry H, : Karena takut ngebosenin kmaren sngaja pndek, skrg dipanjangin kok. Hope you like😁

Stanlic, it is ink :Suka juga sm sifat mereka 😁

Rinda Kuchiki, williewillydoo, AryaniCentric : Nanti dibongkar siapa Sakura. Nebak-nebak aja. Sapa tahu bener 😁

Malexaemarald, chan, risnusaki: makasih 😁

: kalau Sakura orangnya terbuka kok tpi terbuka kalau mau ada yang disampaikan. Justru Sasukenya yg minta digaplok, banyak yang disembunyiin.

Loko : ga bisa di detailin, karena biar kerasa twistnya. Tapi bakal ada dua ending. Yg suka maso bakal ada sad endnya dan yg mau happy bakal ada happy endnya.

joruri katsushika : jenius udah nempel di image uchiha jadi uchiha lbih cocok jdi jenius emg

dewisetyawati411 : terharu ada yg blg penanti setia. 😭😭 makasih sini kasih cium 😘

Charlotte Puff : saya juga suka karakter cowo posesif, kerasa sexy 😍

Mantika mochi : wattpad? Apa judulnya?

Dan thanks juga buat fav folnya

Plus yg mau baca 😚

Maaf gk bsa pm lngsung, ada ksibukan *sok sibuk lu.

Maaf ya maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk

Semisal belum saya bales brarti mata saya siwer. Klewatan. Maaf :)

.

.

.

* * *

Regard:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

Corn Tall


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Lies Bleeding

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

"Aku punya sesuatu." Itachi menyembunyikan gulungan di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Um.." Itachi sengaja mengulur waktu agar Sakura lebih tertarik.

Tangan mungil Sakura menjangkau punggung Itachi tapi Itachi terus mengelak. Posisi Sakura seperti hampir memeluk Itachi. Sakura cemberut karena ia tidak berhasil merebut sesuatu yang disembunyikan Itachi.

"Baik, baik, ini dia." Itachi menunjukan gulungan yang tadi disembunyikannya dan membukanya.

"Peta?"

"Ya, ini peta dunia sebelum berubah." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Wah!" Sakura terkagum-kagum dan tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari peta.

"Nah, kau suka baca buku kan? Apa saja yang kau tahu soal dunia sebelum abad Hera?"

Abad Hera adalah era revolusi peradaban manusia. Terjadi setelah perang dunia ketiga dan bencana yang melanda bumi setelah itu. Perang memicu perubahan iklim dunia. Pulau-pulau tenggelam saat pemanasan global dan setelah adanya pendinginan global terbentuk daratan baru.

"Ada 5 benua, Amerika, Eropa, Asia, Afrika, dan Australia. Yang terbesar Asia dan yang terkecil adalah Australia," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Kau benar. Nah bisakah kau menunjukannya padaku mana saja 5 benua itu?"

Sakura sedikit ragu tapi ia mencobanya. "Australia yang paling kecil dan berada di bumi selatan. Mungkin yang ini." Sakura menunjuk gambar di peta.

"Kau benar lagi." Itachi tersenyum bangga. "Lanjutkan!"

"Selanjutnya aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi Asia paling dekat dengan Australia. Disini?" Telunjuk Sakura menunjuk gambar lagi.

"Tepatnya dari sini kesini adalah Asia." Itachi membuat pola melingkar pada Peta. "Ini Eropa, lalu ini Afrika dan terakhir Amerika."

"Amerika. Ditemukan Christopher Colombus dalam ekspedisinya."

"Wah, kau benar-benar suka baca ya? Kau tahu banyak informasi padahal kau masih delapan tahun."

Sakura tersenyum. "Rasanya mengetahui banyak hal itu menyenangkan"

"Nah dan ini Jepang." Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Sakura pada peta lagi. "Negara asal namamu dan namaku."

Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. "Nah aku punya sesuatu lagi. Ini dia." Itachi menunjukan sebuah foto.

"Ini?"

 _"Cherry Blossom._ Sakura. Bunga cantik dan menjadi _iconic_ negara Jepang."

Sakura memperhatikan pohon yang dahan-dahannya didominasi oleh merah mudanya kelopak bunga Sakura. Bunga itu sudah punah dan tidak dibudidayakan di _Golden City_. Sakura tahu tentang bunga Sakura hanya lewat jurnal di perpustakaan. Ia baru pertama kali melihatnya walaupun hanya dalam foto. Sebelumnya ia hanya melihat bunga Sakura lewat sketsa saja.

Sakura menatap mata hitam Itachi kemudian bergumam, "terima kasih."

Ingatan-ingatan tentang Sakura terus merangsek masuk tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sejak telepon dari Sakura, Itachi tidak bisa membendung rindunya. Ia terus mengingat detail kecil tentang Sakura.

Sejak Sasuke mengabaikan dirinya, Sakura adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dirinya. Gadis itu begitu apa adanya. Ia cerdas, penuh rasa ingin tahu dan jujur. Sakura selalu memandang segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang seorang anak-anak. Saat orang lain marah dan menyimpan dendam, Sakura akan melupakannya seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Disaat orang lain di penuhi hasrat kekuasaan dan uang, Sakura hanya ingin kedamaian di dunia ini. Saat orang lain berada dalam jurang keegoisan, Sakura akan memberi dengan sukarela.

Meskipun Sakura sangat polos tapi ia bukan gadis bodoh. Ia tidak mudah ditipu. Bahkan meski ia sangat baik hati, ia tetap berada pada jalur rasional yang memperhitungkan segalanya dengan logika.

Tapi mengingat Sakura berarti mengingat Sasuke.

"Masih belum puaskah kau menghancurkan hidupku?"

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Kau sudah punya semua, dan yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya dia. Dan kau akan mengambilnya juga?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa?" Itachi bingung dan khawatir ketika adiknya datang dengan amarahnya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak peduli kau lebih diperhatikan ayah, ibu atau bahkan kakek. Aku tidak peduli juga kau selalu memiliki segalanya. Sesempurna apapun dirimu, persetan dengan itu semua dan aku masih tidak peduli. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah. Dia milikku dan aku akan menghancurkanmu kalau kau berusaha mengambilnya dariku." Sasuke mengancam Itachi.

Waktu itu Itachi tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke inginkan dan kenapa ia marah. Yang Itachi tahu adalah bahwa Sasuke sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan ia akan menghancurkannya. Itachi sudah sering melihat kebencian Sasuke padanya. Tapi kali ini itu lebih daripada benci.

Dan Itachi baru paham saat pernikahan mereka dirayakan. Dari cara Sasuke memandangnya, Itachi tahu kalau adiknya mencintai Sakura. Meski Itachi hanya melihat itu dari LED yang terpasang di area Thesaurs.

Seorang militer berseragam hitam mendatangi sel Itachi. Jamie menyenggol Itachi dan membuat lamunan Itachi buyar. Jamie menunjuk militer di depan sel dengan dagu lancipnya. Itachi menatap ke arah militer tersebut. Kemudian pria berseragam tentara itu bergumam dengan rendah.

"Istri Presiden sekarang melahirkan. Beliau melahirkan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

Tentara itu memberi informasi penting pada tahanan, itu berarti dia berada di pihak mereka. Itachi menduga pasti Izumi yang mengirimnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Keadaan di rumah sakit dijaga ketat oleh beberapa militer terbaik. Sedang gudang senjata penjagaannya tidak seketat saat terjadi pemberontakan beberapa waktu lalu." Tentara itu menjelaskan situasi titik operasi mereka.

"Maksudku keadaan istri presiden. Bagaimana dengannya?"

Itachi tahu fokusnya saat ini haruslah rencana pemberontakan mereka tapi ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi dia melahirkan lebih cepat dan ini kondisi yang tidak baik. Bisa saja anaknya meninggal."

Menma mengumpat. "Tidak ada bayi, tidak ada pesta. Kemudian bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"Apa hanya itu informasinya?" Itachi mengabaikan Menma.

"Ya, jika ada perkembangan aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Kemudian tentara itu berdiri dan meninggalkan sel tahanan.

οοο

Sakura terus menangis. Bukan karena rasa sakitnya, tapi ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya. Ia tidak berteriak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang melahirkan. Ia bisa mengontrol semuanya. Jika rasa sakit menyerangnya, Sakura akan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ia terus menangis dalam diam. Setelah melalui masa-masa sulit itu, anaknya akhirnya lahir ke dunia.

Sasuke selalu frustasi menghadapi Sakura yang seperti ini. Sakura selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Dari dulu jika Sakura terluka, ia akan langsung mengobatinya tanpa mengeluh atau mengaduh. Tapi kelegaan langsung membanjiri dirinya saat Sakura berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menemaninya langsung mendekap tubuh Sakura. Ia mengecup dahi istrinya dan terus menggumamkan kata terimakasih karena Sakura bertahan dan melahirkan putranya.

"Bayinya?"

"Mereka meletakkannya di _inkubator._ Bayinya prematur tapi mereka akan memberikan perawatan terbaik." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura dengan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku mau melihatnya."

"Nanti kalau kau sudah cukup baikan. Kau sudah berjuang dan sekarang kau harus istirahat!"

Sakura sangat ingin melihat anaknya tapi energinya terkuras habis jadi ia memilih untuk menuruti nasehat Sasuke. Beberapa perawat membawa handuk bersih dan air hangat untuk membersihkan Sakura.

"Berikan padaku!" Sasuke mengambil salah satu handuk bersih dan membasahinya dengan air hangat. Sasuke mengusap kening Sakura, mengelap peluh di wajah pucat istrinya.

"Tapi tuan... Biar kami saja yang membantu nyonya Uchiha." Seorang perawat memberanikan diri untuk mengambil alih kegiatan presiden mereka.

Sasuke memberi mereka tatapan tajam, sehingga tak seorang pun berani mengusik sang presiden.

"Biar mereka saja." Sakura meminta dengan suara lemah.

Sasuke akan membantah, tapi Sakura lebih dulu menyela. "Periksa saja anak kita." Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke dan memberi Sasuke tatapan memohonnya.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan tatapan memohon Sakura. Ia mencium kening Sakura sebelum meninggalkannya.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat Sasuke pergi.

"Anda sangat beruntung," gumam seorang perawat bertubuh mungil.

"Ya, aku sangat beruntung."

οοο

Sasuke kini berada di _NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit)_ , ruang perawatan khusus untuk bayi baru lahir yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus. Saat Sasuke memasuki _NICU,_ ada sepuluh orang yang menyambutnya. Beberapa perawat dan beberapa fisioterapis serta dokter yang mengontrol dan memonitor perkembangan bayinya. Saat Sasuke datang, mereka memberi salam kemudian langsung keluar membiarkan ayah dan anak itu menghabiskan waktu sendiri.

 _Ventilator_ terpasang di mulut putranya, membantu untuk memasukan udara ke dalam paru-paru. IV juga terpasang di tangan bayinya. Ada monitor-monitor yang memantau tanda-tanda vital dan juga memantau kadar oksigen darah. Sasuke mengamati bayi merah dalam kotak _inkubator._ Lama Sasuke memandang putranya seakan tidak akan bosan.

"Kau kuat dan harus kuat," gumam Sasuke.

"Dia akan bertahan kan?" Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak. Sakura menautkan jari-jari mereka dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggang Sasuke.

Sakura menyusul Sasuke menggunakan kursi roda yang di dorong perawat setelah membersihkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Harusnya kau istirahat!" Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa sebelum melihatnya." Sakura terus memandang bayinya. "Uh, dia masih kecil tapi harus diperlakukan seperti ini." Sakura ngeri menatap selang-selang yang membelit anaknya.

Sasuke membelai rambut istrinya. "Dia ingin cepat-cepat melihat dunia. Dan dia anak yang kuat jadi pasti bisa melewati semua ini."

"Apa kau sudah pikirkan namanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, sudah."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Sano. Uchiha Sano," jawab Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. "Kita bisa diskusikan nanti. Kau sendiri mau memberi nama?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku suka nama itu."

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura. Kemudian ia mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Ia menautkan bibir mereka, saling membagi kebahagiaan.

οοο

Pergantian penjaga sudah terjadi. Itachi telah memberi pesan pada Jenderal Shaddam agar prajuritnya mengikat kain berwarna merah di lengannya. Dengan begitu kelompok Itachi akan tahu siapa saja tentara yang berada di pihak mereka.

Terjadi perubahan rencana secara mendadak. Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu pesta kelahiran putra mahkota. Dengan perencanaan singkat ia sudah berhasil mematangkan persiapannya.

Tepat jam sebelas malam, pintu sel para orcha dibuka. Itachi langsung mengambil alih kepimpinan. Beberapa orang diutus untuk memutus sistem kamera pengawas dan komunikasi. Sisanya akan pergi menuju gudang senjata.

Dengan bantuan orang dalam, gas beracun berhasil diselundupkan. Bom berisi gas beracun akan menjadi senjata utama untuk melumpuhkan tentara yang berjaga di gudang persenjataan.

Kelompok penyelundup obat pun bersiap-siap. Itachi mengambil senjata tentara yang berada dipihak mereka kemudian memberikannya pada Menma, Deidara, Jamie, Sam dan Bill. Kelompok penyelundup berganti pakaian seperti rakyat _Golden City_. "Izumi menunggu kalian di tempat yang sudah kita sepakati. Hati-hati!"

"Bagaimana dengan para _snipper_ dan pengawal istri presiden? Bukankah penjagaan rumah sakit akan lebih ketat dari biasanya?" tanya Sam.

"Ada seseorang yang telah menyusup sebagai pengawal istri presiden. Dia dibantu Izumi akan mengurus semuanya. Nanti malam semua pengawal dan _snipper_ yang bertugas akan tertidur dalam pengaruh obat yang telah disusupkan dalam makanan dan minuman mereka." Itachi menjelaskan.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai mereka pun bersiap-siap melakukan operasi mereka.

οοο

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat suara Ino memasuki pendengarannya.

"Kau jaga Sakura, akan kuperiksa situasinya. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Kurasa sistem komunikasi dibajak." Suara Ino terdengar panik.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Semua penjaga tak sadarkan diri. Berbahaya jika kita menghadapi ini sendiri." Karin bergerak gelisah di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

Ino memang selalu mengawasi Sakura saat Sasuke tidak berada di rumah sakit. Begitupun malam ini. Karin juga akhir-akhir ini sering menemaninya menemui Sakura. Sakura pun begitu bahagia saat memiliki teman yang menjaganya dan menemaninya.

"Um, apa ada masalah?" Suara serak Sakura membuat Ino dan Karin menoleh.

Ino dan Karin bertukar pandang. "Sepertinya ada sabotase. Semua pengawal pingsan entah karena apa dan sistem komunikasi terputus. Bisa jadi ini tindakan penyerangan." Karin akhirnya memberi tahu.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas aku akan melindungimu." Ino menenangkan. Ia mengambil pistol yang selalu terselip di pinggangnya. Karin juga sudah siap dengan senjatanya.

"Sano?" Sakura melompat dari ranjang panik. Rasa nyeri menyerang perutnya tapi Sakura tak peduli.

Ino memegang bahu Sakura. "Jangan kemana-mana! Berbahaya!" tegur Ino.

"Tidak! Bagaimana dengan anakku?" Sakura meronta.

"Aku akan melihatnya. Kau tenang ya." Ino memberi isyarat pada Karin agar menjaga Sakura.

Setelah melihat anggukan dari Karin, Ino pun bergegas menuju ruang _NICU_ tempat perawatan Sano, Putra Mahkota _Golden City._ Ia bersikap waspada karena keheningan rumah sakit. Saat ini memang tengah malam. Tapi keheningan ini terasa aneh.

Sesampainya di koridor selanjutnya, Ino bergerak dengan hati-hati karena matanya menangkap beberapa perawat tergeletak di lantai. Ino memeriksa salah satunya. Tidak ada luka serius dan perawat itu masih hidup. Ino melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Senjatanya siap siaga di tangannya.

οοο

Menma memimpin kelompoknya. Dengan bantuan Izumi, mereka langsung menuju ruang obat-obatan. Ada beberapa perawat dan dokter yang bertugas, tapi Izumi langsung menembakkan peluru yang berisi jarum injeksi saat bertemu dengan mereka. Dokter dan perawat yang terkena tembakan langsung jatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Deidara bersiul. "Kau pacar Itachi ya? Huh, kau _sexy_ sekali!"

Izumi menginjak kaki Deidara. "Menggodaku, kau mati!" desisnya.

Sam dan Bill tersenyum melihat hal itu. Sedang Menma berdecak sebal.

"Itu tempatnya," tunjuk Izumi pada salah satu ruangan.

"Seseorang harus berjaga disini," kata Menma. "Kalian pergilah!"

Kemudian Menma tinggal sendiri mengawasi koridor yang sepi. Menma langsung mengacungkan pistolnya saat ada seseorang muncul di ujung koridor.

"Menma?" Ujar Ino menggertakkan gigi.

"Wah, kawan lama. Hai Ino."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Ino.

"Keliatannya apa? Apa kau akan percaya kalau aku bilang aku ingin menemuimu sayang?" Menma tertawa mengejek.

Ino dan Menma saling mengacungkan senjata. "Apa kau akan membunuh putra mahkota?" Ino melihat persimpangan koridor di samping Menma. Arah kiri koridor adalah arah ruang _NICU._

Menma sempat bingung, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Membunuh putra mahkota? Dia disini?" Menma melirik arah pandangan Ino.

Ino menegang. Menma tidak tahu kalau Sano ada disana. Jadi apa tujuannya berada disini? Kemudian pandangan Ino menangkap beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan di ujung koridor. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa tas besar. Ino baru ingat itu adalah ruang obat-obatan.

"Well, sebenarnya bukan itu tujuanku. Tapi idemu bagus juga." Perkataan Menma mengembalikan perhatian Ino. Ino menyipit tajam.

"Menma?" panggil Deidara.

Jamie akan maju membantu Menma tapi ia melarangnya. "Kalian pergilah duluan! Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," perintah Menma.

Izumi berdecak. "Sudah biarkan saja dia. Ayo pergi!" Izumi kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka. Ia mengambil arah berlawanan dari arah Ino. Jamie, Bill, dan Sam mengikuti.

"Cepat selesaikan!" Deidara menepuk bahu Menma kemudian menyusul kawan-kawannya.

Ino tidak berusaha menghentikan mereka. Fokus Ino hanya Sano. Ia harus menyelamatkannya. Ino menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembak Menma. Menma menghindar tapi sempat meletuskan tembakan juga.

Ino bergerak ke kiri bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah rumah sakit. Pistolnya kembali memuntahkan peluru. Menma berguling menghindari tembakan Ino. Ia berlari ke arah tempat Ino tadi berdiri dan mecoba menembak arah tempat sampah. Ino menghindar lagi. Ino akan menembak tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ino!" pekik Sakura.

Posisi Sakura dekat dengan Menma. Melihat ada kesempatan emas, Menma lari ke arah Sakura dan meraihnya kemudian menodongkan pistol pada pelipisnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" ujar Ino dengan pistol terkokang ke arah Menma.

Tanpa diduga Karin yang tadi mengikuti Sakura kini menodongkan senjatanya pada Ino. "Turunkan senjatamu Ino!"

"Karin, kau?" desis Ino. Ia menatap tajam Karin dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

Karin tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh tuduhan milik Ino. Pistolnya masih mengacung ke arah sahabat karibnya. Ino akhirnya menyerah dan menurunkan senjatanya. Ia tidak punya pilihan, Sakura tengah menjadi sandera dan ia juga dalam posisi tersudut. Jika tadi Karin tidak menodongkan pistol, ia bisa menembak Menma sebelum Menma bisa melukai Sakura.

Karin melucuti senjata Ino dan membuat Ino berlutut. Karin mengedipkan matanya berusaha melawan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk sebelum terjatuh.

"Teganya kau," cerca Ino.

"Tega?" Karin tidak terima. "Menma sepupuku dan dia juga dulunya sahabat kita. Tapi kalian mengusirnya begitu saja hanya karena wabah sialan itu. Ino aku tidak mengerti dimana hatimu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Karin! Masih berpikir pendek. Lebih baik mengorbankan sebagian orang daripada menginfeksi seluruh kota. Egois? Bukan, itu bukan keegoisan. Itu pengorbanan. Kau pikir aku tidak sedih jika ada teman kita yang terinfeksi?"

"Tidak, kau tidak paham! Karena kau tidak pernah kehilangan keluargamu!" bentak Karin.

"Sudah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo pergi Karin!" Menma memperingati Karin.

"Karin kumohon lepaskan Sakura, aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi." Ino menatap Karin. Memberitahu Karin kalau ia tidak berbohong.

"Lepaskan dia Menma. Kemudian kita pergi."

"Apa? Dia bisa membuat kita keluar dengan selamat. Dengan dia sebagai sandera, tidak ada yang berani menyerang kita," kata Menma.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kita tidak bisa membawanya."

"Persetan dengan omong kosongmu. Ayo cepat pergi." Menma langsung pergi sambil menarik Sakura bersamanya.

Ino akan bangkit dan menyusul Menma, tapi Karin menekan pundaknya. "Sebaiknya kau diam disini Ino. Aku akan menjaga Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatmu menghancurkan rencana kami. Maafkan aku."

Karin dengan berat hati menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan melukai betis Ino. Ino memekik saat timah panas merobek dagingnya. Saat itu juga Karin berlari meninggalkan Ino. Ino berusaha mengejar Karin tapi rasa sakit menghujam kakinya. Ia mengerang dan mengumpat karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura.

Matanya pedih. Bukan hanya karena rasa sakit di kakinya tapi juga atas penghianatan Karin. Kemudian rasa takut menyusupi hatinya. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Ia harap Sakura baik-baik saja. Ini kemudian memutuskan untuk ke ruang _NICU_ memeriksa bayi Sakura.

οοο

Menma membuat orang-orang menyingkir dari jalannya. Rumah sakit sepi saat malam hari. Hanya ada beberapa perawat dan dokter yang berada di koridor. Menma menembakkan peluru agar orang-orang takut. Ia menuju lift yang kosong. Ia menarik Sakura dan tak berapa lama Karin menyusulnya.

Mereka menuju lantai terbawah kemudian pergi ke bagian belakang rumah sakit. Disana timnya sudah menunggunya. Mereka sudah membuka pintu besi berbentuk lingkaran menuju saluran pembuangan sehingga mereka bisa langsung pergi. Terdapat tangga menurun dengan pijakan berbahan anti licin. Deidara menutup pintu besi saluran pembuangan setelah semua orang sudah berada di dalamnya.

Bau bahan kimia bercampur selokan memenuhi indera penciuman. Jalanannya lembab berbentuk gorong-gorong yang bercabang dan berkelok-kelok. Saluran pembuangan bagaikan labirin, karena itu Itachi memilihnya sebagai jalur melarikan diri. Tempat yang sempurna untuk mengecoh musuh. Dengan Bill si pengingat, sudah dipastikan mereka akan keluar dengan selamat.

Bill Scarsgard memiliki daya ingat tinggi. Karena itu saat Itachi menggambar peta di dinding penjara, ia akan mengingat tiap jalur mereka. Memudahkan tim mereka untuk menemukan jalan di rumitnya jalur limbah pembuangan. Dan apabila ada tentara yang mengejar mereka, maka dibutuhkan teknisi saluran pembuangan untuk menunjukkan jalan yang benar. Dan dibutuhkan waktu untuk memanggil teknisi sementara mereka melarikan diri.

"Wow, kau menculik istri presiden?" Deidara mengerling pada Sakura.

"Diam! Ayo cepat jalan!" Menma mendorong Sakura. Menma menatap Bill, menyuruhnya berjalan lebih dulu.

Gorong-gorong sangat gelap. Dengan bantuan lentera yang Deidara bawa mereka menelusuri lorong-lorong sempit itu.

Sakura melangkah dengan terseok-seok. Selakangannya masih terasa sakit meski ini sudah dua minggu sejak ia melahirkan. Ia merintih pelan saat Menma terus memaksanya berjalan cepat.

"Cepatlah!" geram Menma.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi ia masih melangkah dengan pelan dan tertatih-tatih. Ia berusaha terus berjalan tanpa mengeluh.

"Kau menyakitinya. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja melahirkan!" seru Karin.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak peduli. Kalau dia tidak bisa berjalan. Kita tinggalkan saja!" kata Menma dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku akan menemaninya. Kalau kau meninggalkannya. Aku akan menemaninya. Jadi pergi saja tanpa aku." Karin mengancam.

"Dia adalah istri orang yang membuat kita semua menderita. Orang paling tidak punya hati di Golden City. Jadi untuk apa peduli padanya?"

"Kalau begitu kau sama saja dengannya. Sama-sama tidak punya hati," desis Karin.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berjalan. Hanya aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Maafkan aku. Kalian bisa jalan duluan nanti aku menyusul. Tunjukkan saja jalannya." Sakura menyela percakapan Menma dan Karin.

"Kenapa? Saat kami pergi kau akan kembali dan menunjukkan ke arah mana kami akan pergi! Aku berubah pikiran. Kau harus ikut atau kau bisa mati sekarang." Kata Menma marah.

"Man, kau keterlaluan! Dia ini perempuan dan dia dalam keadaan sakit," protes Deidara.

"Kita jalan pelan-pelan saja. Lagipula di belokan selanjutnya ada jalan rahasia. Jadi kita aman dari kejaran militer." Bill memberi saran.

Semua orang mengangguk kecuali Menma yang masih dikuasai emosinya dan Izumi yang tidak peduli pada pertengkaran konyol itu. Karin membantu Sakura berjalan. Sam yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertengkaran teman-temannya pun ikut memapah Sakura.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. Hanya ada bunyi kecipak air karena sepatu yang beradu dengan genangan air. Sesampainya pada belokan selanjutnya terdapat pintu besi yang terlihat berlumut. Jamie membuka selot besi pintu. Bunyi deritan bergema di gorong-gorong.

Saat pintu terbuka, kelompok Itachi menunggu di dalam sana. Melihat Itachi, Izumi langsung bergegas berjalan ke arahnya. "Kami berhasil membawa obat-obatan." Izumi tersenyum bangga karena berhasil menyelesaikan misinya.

"Kerja bagus," ujar Itachi sambil menepuk puncak kepala Izumi. "Terima kasih."

Itachi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Mencari tahu apakah mereka semua berhasil selamat. Ia kemudian terkejut saat melihat Sakura ada di depannya.

"Sakura," katanya bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?" Itachi memandang tim penyelundup obat menuntut jawaban.

"Aku menyanderanya agar bisa keluar dari sana," kata Menma.

"Berengsek!" Itachi melayangkan tinju begitu saja mendengar pengakuan Menma.

Semua orang kaget melihat aksi pemukulan Itachi. Itachi terkenal berkepala dingin, dan tidak pernah hilang kendali.

"Dia baru saja melahirkan dan kau menyeretnya kesini? Apa kau tidak punya otak?!" Itachi mencengkeram baju Menma.

Izumi menarik lengan Itachi begitu pula Jamie dan Deidara yang menarik Menma menjauh. Mereka berusaha memisahkan Itachi dan Menma. Itachi yang dikuasai emosi melepaskan diri dari Izumi dan kembali menyerang Menma. Ia menahan pukulannya di udara saat Sakura merentangkan tangan dan berdiri di depan Menma.

"Jangan. Apa kau benar-benar membenciku sekarang? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini ya kan? Kau bisa meninggalkanku disini. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura lagi-lagi memberi senyum tulus walaupun sarat kesedihan. Sakura menduga Itachi membencinya setelah percakapan telepon mereka dan ketidaksukaan Itachi saat tahu Sakura kini bersamanya.

Semua orang tercengang melihat tindakan Sakura. "Wah, kau tadi memperlakukannya dengan buruk bahkan akan membunuhnya tapi dia berdiri dihadapanmu untuk menghadang serangan Itachi," gumam Deidara pelan tapi masih bisa didengar semua orang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Meski begitu, Itachi tahu Sakura tidak, baik-baik saja. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru dan badannya kurus. Ditambah deru napas Sakura yang tak beraturan membuatnya yakin Sakura tidak baik-baik saja.

Itachi langsung menggendong Sakura di dadanya. "Ayo jalan!" Itachi memberi perintah pada kelompoknya.

"Aku bisa jalan sungguh," gerutu Sakura. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Itachi.

Itachi mengabaikannya. Sakura akhirnya jatuh tertidur dalam gendongan Itachi. Entah karena lelah atau apa? Sakura sangat lelap dalam tidurnya.

οοο

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai di persembunyian para Orcha. Mereka tinggal dalam gua bawah tanah. Lampu-lampu minyak terpasang di dinding-dinding gua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Deidara yang melihat Itachi membawa Sakura ke tempat yang lebih baik untuk beristirahat.

"Apanya?" tanya Sam.

"Aku tidak melihatnya mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan dia tidak merengek. Ia menolong Menma dan tidak kelihatan kesal dengan perlakuan buruk Menma," kata Deidara.

"Yah kau benar. Bahkan selama aku memapahnya. Ia selalu bergumam 'terima kasih', dan 'maaf merepotkan'." Sam menambahkan.

"Sedang membicarakan siapa?" tanya seorang orcha yang baru bergabung.

"Istri presiden," jawab Sam dan Deidara kompak.

Menma memutar bola matanya. Ia masih sebal dengan insiden pemukulan Itachi.

"Dia memang berbeda." Karin ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Awalnya aku tidak suka dia sama sepertimu." Karin memandang Menma. "Kupikir karena ia istri Uchiha Sasuke, ia akan sesombong dan seegois Sasuke. Tapi aku merubah pikiranku saat ia menunjukan pemikiran ekstrimnya."

"Ekstrim?" Semua orang jadi tertarik dengan topik istri presiden. Mereka memperhatikan Karin dengan serius.

"Dia bilang para orcha berhak mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti rakyat _Golden City._ Ino juga bilang Sakura pernah membicarakan hal itu pada Uchiha dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran."

"Astaga benarkah? Ada pemberontak di dekat Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia adalah istrinya sendiri."

"Tapi, Sasuke kan tidak peduli pada siapapun meski itu keluarganya sendiri. Jelas-jelas istrinya adalah pemberontak. Kenapa dia diam saja?"

Pernyataan dan pertanyaan terus datang silih berganti sejak topik mengenai Sakura dibahas.

Izumi menendang kaleng bekas makanan. Ia masih sebal melihat perhatian Itachi pada Sakura.

"Ada yang cemburu ya?" teriak Deidara. "Masih ada aku kan?" Ia memeluk pundak Izumi.

Izumi menampik tangan Deidara dan memberi pelototan tajam.

"Kau tambah cantik kalau merajuk," goda Deidara.

"Masa bodoh!"

οοο

Malam terus bergulir, tapi Sasuke semakin sibuk. Ada jadwal rapat rahasia yang mesti ia hadiri di waktu selarut itu. Rapat ini sangat rahasia dengan dihadiri beberapa orang yang sangat dekat dan dipercayai Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada area yang lebih baik untuk mereka?"

Sakura mengubahnya terlalu banyak. Perlahan-lahan ia menjadi lebih baik lagi. Seperti saat ini, ia mempertimbangkan ide-ide Sakura untuk memberikan hak-hak para orcha.

"Area timur _Golden City_ Permukaan bisa dikosongkan. Penduduk disana bisa dipindahkan." Mr. Nara memberikan laporannya. "Ada area industri yang bisa digunakan untuk lapangan pekerjaan. Hanya pekerjaan itu yang cocok dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, mengingat resiko penyebaran infeksi virus. Dan juga area permukaan lebih cocok dibanding bawah tanah. Penyebaran virus akan cepat terjadi bila ada di ruang tertutup. Sebagian dana sudah dihitung untuk diangsurkan sebagai bantuan medis dan bantuan vital lainnya."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan analisa Shikamaru. "Baik aku ingin segala sesuatunya diperhitungkan dengan cermat. Dan juga bagaimana dengan antidot T-virusnya?"

"Belum ada titik terang. Tapi penelitian sudah berkembang sedikit demi sedikit." Jenderal Hyuga juga memberi laporannya.

Saat rapat sedang berlangsung, seseorang mengetuk ruangan. Seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap memasuki ruang rapat setelahnya.

"Gudang senjata Markas Odhr dijarah dan juga ada kekacauan di rumah sakit."

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Catatan cerita :

Soal penemu benua Amerika ada banyak tokoh yang diyakini sbg org yg pertama kali menemukan Amerika. Tapi saya pake Christopher Colombus karena dia tokoh yang paling dikenal dan paling didukung oleh sejarawan umum.

Waktu revisi agak aneh sih tapi semoga kalian suka.

Oh ya kalau ada thypo atau EYD yg salah bisa diingatkan karena kami manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. :)

Saran dan kritik selalu ditunggu

.

Balas review non login :

Hinamori hikari: iya awal bikin fic ini kata kembang kol ada yang mirip sama resident evil. Tapi saya belum pernah liat resident evil. Jadi gak niat sama kaya RE. Kalo inspirasi malah datang dari film2 romance soalnya bikin adegan romancenya ituloh susah T.T

lacus clyne : Sarada gak kupake karena situasinya gak bisa pake anak cewe. Dan sengaja dibikin abu-abu karakternya karena menurut saya sejahat-jahatnya seseorang ada sisi baiknya begitu pula sebaliknya. Semua tokoh disini punya dua sisi, sisi baik dan jahat.

risnusaki : pasti ada flashback SS kok.

ristika44, riska, mellody, Loko,: sudah nih, hope you like

.

Special thank's to Reviewer's :

kakikuda, adityanaya4, Loko, mellody, williewillydoo, dewisetyawati411, Desta Soo, ElzaMarquez, Fia Cherry H, sarahachi, riska, ristika44, , PinKrystal, risnusaki, Arisa Ezakiya, lacus clyne, Hinamori hikari

Juga untuk yang fav & fol

Tak lupa buat yang baca 😘

.

.

* * *

Regard:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

Corn Tall


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

* * *

"Gudang senjata Markas Odhr dijarah dan juga ada kekacauan di rumah sakit."

Kalimat itu bergaung di telinga Sasuke. Ia langsung merangsek maju dan mencengkeram jas hitam pengawal yang memberi informasi padanya.

"Kekacauan di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?!" Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kami belum tahu pasti." Pengawal tersebut memberi tahu.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?! Hubungi mereka bodoh!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto menarik Sasuke.

"Semua komunikasi terputus, para militer sudah dikirim ke sana," jelas pengawal.

"Komunikasi putus? Bagaimana bisa? Sistem jaringan dan komunikasi dilindungi dengan keamanan tinggi. Jika diretas pasti membutuhkan _hacker_ yang sangat handal. Menyadap sarana komunikasi saja sangat sulit apalagi meretasnya dan mengambil alih jaringan komunikasi!" komentar Shikamaru.

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli pada apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Sakura dan anaknya. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Dibelakangnya teman-temannya dan para pengawal langsung mengikuti dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Siapkan semuanya! Kita pergi ke rumah sakit! Jenderal, pergilah ke Odhr. Periksa keadaan disana! Mr. Nara periksalah jaringan komunikasi kita dan aku minta cepat pulihkan!" Sasuke memberi perintah.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," ujar Naruto. Ia memberi kode pada Neji. Seseorang harus menemani Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli pada perkataan Naruto dan tetap melanjutkan langkah cepatnya. Mobil putih menunggu di depan gedung. Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki salah satunya. Mobil itu meluncur di atas salju menuju Rumah Sakit Permukaan.

Sasuke terus mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Hatinya dipenuhi teror. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura dan Sano.

Ada barikade tentara saat ia tiba di rumah sakit. Ia keluar mobilnya diikuti Naruto dan para pengawalnya yang terus bersiaga.

Sasuke langsung lari memasuki rumah sakit tidak peduli pada peringatan para tentara yang mencoba mensterilkan rumah sakit. Pintu masuk dipenuhi oleh tentara dan pasien yang dievakuasi.

Dengan adanya sabotase ini, pihak militer menduga adanya bom atau sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan pasien. Ditambah belum ditangkapnya pelaku membuat kemungkinan bahaya semakin meningkat.

Peringatan terus datang saat Sasuke memasuki rumah sakit. Tapi sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia berulang kali menabraki orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Naruto terus mengejar Sasuke dari belakang.

Saat lift terbuka, rombongan presiden langsung merangsek masuk. Sasuke sekarang sedang menuju ke arah kamar Sano. Letak _NICU_ lebih dekat dibanding ruang perawatan Sakura. Lorong-lorong telah sepi karena sudah dikosongkan. Tidak tampak lagi dokter dan perawat yang tergeletak dilantai. Semua telah dievakuasi.

Tampak Ino berdiri di depan ruang _NICU_ bersama beberapa tentara. Saat tentara tiba di rumah sakit, Ino meminta mereka melakukan pengamanan di sekitar _NICU_. Kondisi Sano tidak memungkinkan untuk dipindah atau dibawa pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ino yang melihat Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati mereka. Sasuke dengan cepat melesat mendekati Ino.

"Ino bagaimana?" ujar Sasuke tak sabar.

Naruto mengamati kaki Ino yang berdarah-darah. Celana hitam Ino disingkap sampai sebatas lutut menunjukan luka menganga. Naruto punya firasat yang tak baik saat melihatnya. Ia merasa pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Ino sendiri tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakitnya. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Sano. Jadi ia engan mengobati lukanya.

Ino gemetar melihat mata kelam Sasuke. Air mata jatuh meski ia berusaha terus menahannya. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa? Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Ino. Tak peduli pada kondisi Ino yang terlihat buruk. Suara Sasuke bergetar memendam bermacam-macam emosi. Takut, cemas, marah dan frustasi.

Sasuke sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. Ada bermacam-macam skenario yang berputar di otaknya. Dan ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya, tapi kilasan buruk itu terus datang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak tenang. Ia sudah akan pegi ke kamar Sakura saat Ino akhirnya bersuara.

"Mereka membawanya. Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan Sano." Tangis Ino akhirnya pecah.

Dunia Sasuke runtuh seketika. Ia melepas cengkeraman tangannya di bahu Ino. Ino merosot jatuh dengan isak tangis. Sedang Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tembok.

Naruto menopang Ino, mencoba menenenangkan sahabat lamanya. Naruto pun ikut gusar.

"Siapa?" gumam Sasuke rendah.

Ino menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Me-Menma," ucap Ino terbata-bata. "Para Orcha mengambil obat-obatan dan saat itu Sakura sedang berada di tempat yang salah. Karin menembakku saat-" Ino menarik napas. Air matanya jatuh lagi dan Ia tidak bisa bercerita lebih jauh.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat saudaranya disebut-sebut sebagai dalang peristiwa ini. Bahkan Karin yang notabene dipihak mereka berkhianat. Dua saudaranya telah membuat kesalahan yang tak termaafkan oleh Sasuke. Mungkin jika mereka hanya membobol ruang penyimpanan obat, Sasuke tidak akan semarah ini. Tapi mereka melibatkan Sakura, dan Naruto tahu pasti Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan menjadi sangat kejam dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengambil senjata yang dibawa Naruto.

"Sasuke kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto waspada.

"Mencari mereka! Aku tidak peduli mereka adalah saudara sialanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup begitu saja." Suara Sasuke sedingin es. Monoton dengan nada tajam yang sangat menakutkan.

Sasuke meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto. Naruto melihat perawat keluar dari ruang perawatan Sano. Kemudian ia memanggil perawat yang saat ini akan melewati mereka. "Tolong rawat dia." Ujarnya menunjuk Ino, kemudian ia berbicara pada Ino. "Obati lukamu dan jaga anak Sasuke."

Ino mengangguk. Naruto kemudian meninggalkannya berlari menyusul Sasuke.

οοο

Sakura terbangun di tempat temaram dengan lentera di sudut dinding bebatuan. Badannya terasa sakit. Ternyata ia tadinya tidur beralaskan kain di atas batu dan berbantal ransel hitam. Ia melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau ini adalah gua. Ia sendirian di tempat ini. Ada selimut yang membungkus bagian kaki hingga pinggangnya.

Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Ia merapikan tempatnya tidur terlebih dahulu. Melipat selimut dan alas tidurnya. Sakura juga baru menyadari kalau ia tengah bertelanjang kaki dan telah berganti pakaian. Tadinya ia memakai sandal dan baju rumah sakit. Saat turun ke gorong-gorong, kakinya kotor karena genangan air yang ia lewati. Tapi kini kakinya bersih dan ia telah memakai pakaian kusam tapi cukup nyaman dipakai.

Ia berjalan mengikuti alur gua yang meliuk-liuk dengan berbekal lentera yang tadi ia ambil dari dinding kamarnya. Kadang ada jalan yang bercabang dan membuatnya harus memilih. Sakura tampak sama sekali tidak ragu untuk memilih. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat takut tersesat.

Stalagmit tinggi yang hampir berupa tiang gua terkadang berada di tengah jalan, sehingga Sakura harus merayap ke dinding gua untuk melewatinya. Sedang stalagtit menetes-neteskan air membuat gua menjadi lembab. Meski gua ini lembab, tempat ini tak sedingin suasana di luar yang penuh es dan membeku.

Ia sampai di bagian gua yang cukup besar. Langit-langit hampir menyerupai kubah ditambah stalagtit maupun stalagmit sangat sedikit di tempat ini.

Ada banyak orang —yang didominasi laki-laki— berkumpul di dalamnya. Saat Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut, semua mata langsung memandangnya. Sakura melihat mereka bertelanjang dada sehingga terlihat luka-luka bernanah mereka. Ia tersentak dan mengernyit melihatnya.

"Wah, ada istri presiden disini. Kenapa? Kau jijik? Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum muntah." Sebuah suara yang pernah didengar Sakura datang dari arah belakangnya. Dan itu milik Menma.

Sakura berbalik memandang Menma dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia melihat kembali sekelilingnya dengan lebih intens. Matanya menangkap beberapa orang memakai masker dan sarung tangan di antara para Orcha. Beberapa juga berpakaian ala tentara _Golden_ _City_. Ia melihat juga peralatan medis dan obat-obatan tergeletak di lantai bebatuan gua. Sakura pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka sedang melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Sakura melangkah melewati Menma dan mengambil salah satu _box_ berisi peralatan medis di lantai gua. Kemudian kembali lagi berdiri di depan Menma. Sakura mengambil hand _sanitizer_ yang tersedia di _box_ dan membalurkan gel itu ketangannya. Selanjutnya ia mengambil kapas.

Kapas tersebut adalah salah satu penemuan baru abad hera. Didesain dengan tekstur lembut dan tidak mudah menempel pada luka basah. Kapas tersebut juga merupakan kapas khusus yang telah dicampur dengan disinfektan dalam pembuatannya.

Sebenarnya untuk membersihkan luka-luka berat seperti yang di derita para orcha, peralatan dan obat yang tersedia sangat tidak memadai. Tapi mengingat pelarian mereka, Sakura paham jika mereka sedang dalam keadaan kekurangan. Akhirnya ia mendekati Menma dan membersihkan luka di bagian perutnya dengan kapas steril yang dipegangnya.

"Hei kau harus pakai masker dan sarung tangan," tegur Izumi. "Berbahaya-"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sakura cuek. "Bagus kalau aku tertular, jadi kalian tidak mengejekku lagi kalau aku jadi orcha kan?" sindir Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura tahu jika ia tidak akan tertular. Tidak ada luka di tangan Sakura. Sedang penyebaran _T_ - _virus_ sendiri melalui darah dan cairan tubuh. Jadi selama tangan Sakura bersih dari luka, bersentuhan secara langsung tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Cukup berbahaya memang, tapi Sakura tahu tentang seluk-beluk _T_ - _virus_ dengan sangat baik. Ditambah stigma buruk yang dibuat orang-orang karena ketakutan akan tertular membuat bersentuhan fisik adalah tabu. Tapi itu hanyalah mitos kesehatan yang dibesar-besarkan.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak menghinaku lagi." Sakura menggerutu dengan tetap fokus membersihkan luka Menma.

Menma yang selalu suka mengeluarkan komentar pedas kini terdiam. Ia tercengang saat Sakura menyentuhnya dan mengobatinya secara langsung. Tanpa batas. Dari kulit ke kulit.

Sakura kemudian membelitkan perban di badan Menma. Sakura terlihat tulus saat melakukannya. Tidak ada rasa jijik seperti yang Menma tuduhkan padanya.

"Nah selesai," ujar Sakura setelah membelitkan perban. Ia memandang puas hasil kerjanya.

Menma masih tertegun menatap Sakura tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Sakura sendiri kini membalas tatapannya dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Apa kau punya masalah denganku? Kau saudara Jenderal Uzumaki kan? Uzumaki Menma." Sakura mengingat-ingat. "Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" Menma masih diam. "Kalau iya tolong maafkan aku. Tapi tolong dengarkan ini. Jangan menilai orang sebelum kau tahu sifatnya. Karena apa yang kau lihat tidak sama seperti apa yang kau asumsikan."

Sakura berbalik pergi sebelum Menma berkomentar. Ia juga membantu para orcha yang lain. Reaksi orcha yang lain hampir sama seperti Menma yang diam membeku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Astaga, kau lihat itu!" Bisik-bisik kini memenuhi gua.

"Aku tadi disentuh oleh perempuan nomor satu di _Golden_ _City_."

"Dia ternyata sangat baik ya?"

"Wajahnya manis ya."

Setelah sesi pengobatan, Sakura berbalik mencari-cari Menma dan saat menemukannya, Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju Menma.

"Maaf juga soal yang ini ya." Sakura mengusap bagian pipi Menma yang lebam. Terdapat luka robek kecil di sudut mata kanan Menma. Sakura membuka plester yang ia ambil dari kotak obat dan menempelkannya pada sudut mata Menma.

Sakura tahu kalau luka itu akibat Itachi yang memukul Menma. Itachi marah karena Menma menculik Sakura. Jadi Sakura pikir Menma terluka karena dirinya.

Deidara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Menma yang seperti patung-patung di Nero bersiul. Patung Nero adalah patung es yang dibuat di festival tahunan _Golden_ _City_.

"Wow, tidakkah dia sangat luar biasa?" Deidara menyeringai saat Menma mendecih tak suka.

" _Mrs_. _President_ terima kasih," ujar seorang pemuda yang tadi diobati Sakura.

"Sama-sama Drew." Sakura mengingat nama pemuda di depannya. Ia memiliki ingatan yang sangat tajam seperti Bill. Jadi mudah mengingat hampir seluruh orcha yang ia obati. Saat sesi pengobatan, Sakura bercakap-cakap dan menanyakan nama mereka. Sakura tahu kalau ia sudah tidak mungkin kembali ke _Golden_ _City_ , jadi dia harus beradaptasi dengan baik mulai Sekarang.

Kemudian yang lain juga menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Sakura tersipu mendengar ucapan itu. Dan dengan Sakura mengingat nama para orcha satu persatu, bertambahlah poin plus di mata mereka.

Dalam waktu singkat, Sakura sudah menjadi idola. Sebenarnya ia adalah idola _Golden_ _City_. Tapi mengingat sikap defensif orcha pada orang republik membuat Sakura termasuk orang yang tidak disukai. Tapi pandangan negatif mereka berubah hari ini. Dengan sikap Sakura yang rendah hati membuat mereka mengubah pandangan mereka.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Ucapan terima kasih kalian membuatku malu. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya. Dan panggil Sakura saja ya."

Sakura dari dulu bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Kebanyakan buku yang ia baca adalah jurnal tentang obat dan penyakit. Ia ingin sekali berguna untuk orang lain. Dan hari ini impiannya tercapai.

οοο

Sasuke bersama para militer sudah menyisir saluran pembuangan selama berjam-jam tapi tidak ada satu petunjuk pun yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka menghabiskan satu jam pertama dengan sia-sia untuk menunggu teknisi saluran pembuangan. Karena saluran pembuangan yang seperti labirin membuat mereka tidak boleh gegabah mengambil langkah kalau tidak ingin tersesat.

Sasuke diliputi aura mematikan. Tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengannya, bahkan Naruto pun tidak berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke akan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Dia bahkan mampu membunuh temannya sendiri jika tidak sepaham dengannya. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah memberikan waktu pada Sasuke dan segera menemukan istrinya.

Setelah penyisiran panjang, akhirnya mereka kembali ke permukaan. Naruto berusaha membujuknya agar memikirkan kembali rencana matang-matang karena penyisiran masih belum membuahkan hasil.

Sasuke bersikeras untuk mencari istrinya tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan mengikuti Naruto. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya, memikirkan kembali semuanya dengan baik.

"Aku ingin jalur-jalur kecil disisir. Dan aku ingin denah asli saluran pembuangan. Ada kemungkinan adanya jalur-jalur rahasia yang dibuat pada saat pembangunan. Dan lagi bunuh mereka semua tanpa tersisa. Tidak ada lagi pengampunan." Suara berat Sasuke memenuhi kesunyian di ruang rapat Odhr.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak dan para wanita?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Karena pengkhianatan Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Menma membuat Sasuke jadi ikut membenci Naruto. "Apa kau tidak dengar? Kubilang habisi mereka semua!" bentaknya.

"Sebagian militer kita dipimpin Jenderal Shaddam telah bergabung dengan mereka. Ditambah mereka telah menjarah senjata-senjata kita—" Neji mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke padanya, mencegah pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto . Tapi sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke mendesis, "Apa militer kita yang terlatih tidak sanggup mengalahkan kumpulan orang-orang sekarat?"

Naruto menghela napas. Kali ini perintah Sasuke adalah mutlak dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Jika ada yang menentang keputusannya, Naruto tidak menjamin kepala mereka tetap pada tempatnya.

Sasuke sudah mau berbaik hati menuruti kata-kata Sakura untuk memberikan hak-hak para orcha. Tapi mereka memberontak dan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Kali ini ia akan menghabisi mereka semua sampai tak tersisa.

Tapi terlebih dulu, ia harus menemukan Sakura. Dan Sasuke harus memastikan istrinya baik-baik saja. Jika ada yang berani melukainya. Sasuke pastikan kematian orang itu tidak akan mudah. Ia akan menyiksanya sampai orang itu berpikir kematian lebih baik daripada neraka yang ia buat. Dan Sasuke sudah mendapat target utamanya. Uzumaki Menma dan Uzumaki Karin.

Sasuke segera pergi ke rumah sakit setelah rapat di Odhr. Matahari sudah hampir berada di puncak singgasananya saat Sasuke tiba di rumah sakit. Meski matahari sudah berada di puncak, awan-awan menghalanginya memantau bumi. Salju terus turun, dinginnya telah melapisi permukaan bumi.

"Aku akan membawa pulang ibumu. Dan ketika tiba saatnya kau memimpin tidak ada lagi orang-orang sekarat di Golden City."

Sasuke berbicara pada anaknya. Hanya sekat dinding kaca inkubator yang memisahkan mereka. Dan bunyi bip bip monitor jantung yang kini mengisi kesunyian mereka.

Kepala Sasuke hampir meledak rasanya memikirkan Sakura. Ia terus berusaha menyingkirkan spekulasi negatif dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Ia terus menanamkan kata-kata bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

Ya Sakura harus baik-baik saja. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Setelah semua yang ia korbankan.

Dan setelah sekian lama, Sakura akhirnya benar-benar membalas perasaannya. Membalas cintanya. Baru saja Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura seutuhnya. Mendapatkan perasaannya bukan hanya raganya. Ia mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang paling ingin ia dengar dari bibir Sakura. Tapi dalam sekejap, Sakura direngut darinya oleh sampah-sampah rendah yang harusnya musnah saja dari dunia.

Sasuke sendiri akan menggunakan senjata biologis pemusnah massal setelah Sakura ditemukan. Sasuke tidak akan berbaik hati lagi kali ini. Dan ia sungguh-sungguh akan membuat mereka membayar apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

οοο

Lentera minyak adalah satu-satunya sumber penerangan dalam gua yang gelap. Meski begitu, pertemuan penting masih dilangsungkan.

"Kami akan membantu sebisa kami," ujar Jenderal Shaddam.

Ia adalah dalang utama pembebasan para orcha dan penjarahan senjata perang. Ia telah menjadi pengkhianat dan buronan Golden City sekarang. Demi bertemu istri dan anaknya, demi menegakkan keadilan, dan demi masa depan Golden City, ia rela menjadi pelarian dan bergabung membantu para orcha.

Sebagian tentara telah memihak mereka. Meski tak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk memperkuat pertahanan mereka. Mereka juga telah memiliki senjata dan obat-obatan. Sekarang tinggal mengatur ulang siasat mereka untuk merebut Golden City.

Pein —pemimpin pergerakan para orcha— mengangguk pada Jenderal Shaddam. "Kami akan bergerak lagi, kita tidak bisa berada disini terlalu lama."

Ya, gua ini hanya pemberhentian sementara para Orcha. Dan mereka tidak boleh menetap terlalu lama agar tidak ada resiko jejak mereka terendus oleh tentara Golden City. Mereka harus bergerak secepatnya agar tidak tertangkap. Mereka akan menuju markas utama mereka yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kota.

"Meskipun sekarang kita memiliki senjata, tapi butuh siasat yang matang untuk mengambil alih kota. Apalagi kita menghadapi tentara _Golden_ _City_. Meskipun sekarang kita bertambah kuat dengan penambahan jumlah pasukan dan senjata, tak berarti kita akan menang begitu saja. Kita masih harus bersembunyi lagi untuk sementara untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

"Kurasa kita juga tidak bisa bersembunyi terlalu lama. Semakin lama kita semakin dalam keadaan kekurangan. Persediaan obat makanan akan habis suatu saat nanti." Nagato dengan suara lemahnya berkomentar. Terkadang ia terbatuk sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Nagato seharusnya tidak ikut dalam aksi pemberontakan tempo hari. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah dalam stadium menengah, membuatnya lemah. Tapi dengan semangat dan sifat keras kepalanya, Ia diperbolehkan ikut. Meskipun ia hanya bisa memantau dari gua ini bersama otak pemberontak lainnya.

"Ya secepatnya kita akan merebut kembali kota," kata Pein. "Tapi terlebih dahulu kita harus kembali ke markas utama. Kita bagi kelompok menjadi tiga. Kelompok pertama akan langsung melewati jalur bawah tanah menuju Markas. Sedang dua kelompok selanjutnya harus melewati jalur permukaan untuk mengecoh republik. Kelompok kedua dan ketiga akan memutar jalur agar Markas utama tidak terdeteksi. Kelompok kedua akan kembali ke markas utama sedang kelompok ketiga akan pergi ke titik A. Kelompok ketiga akan menyadap jaringan komunikasi, untuk menyebarkan pesan kelompok kita langsung ke Golden City."

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Pein. Selanjutnya adalah pembicaraan mengenai pembagian anggota dan rencana lain pelarian mereka.

οοο

Para Orcha berkumpul mengelilingi perapian. Api meliuk-liuk memantulkan cahaya yang mengisi kegelapan gua. Radiasi terpancar mengenai mereka yang bersenda gurau, mengobrol, dan menghabiskan makanan mereka disekitar api unggun.

"Ini, makanlah." Karin memberikan makanannya pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah makan roti tadi."

"Kau baru saja sakit, harus makan banyak." Karin memaksanya.

Disini, pembagian makanan harus merata dengan jatah yang cukup untuk sekedar mengganjal perut. Melihat Sakura yang baru kali ini hidup dalam kekurangan membuat Karin tidak tega. Ia memberi jatahnya untuk Sakura.

Karin mengutuk Menma yang telah membawa Sakura kesini. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Sungguh. Itukan milikmu. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya." Sakura bersikeras menolak.

Sakura sudah makan rotinya tadi. Meskipun rotinya cukup keras dan tidak seenak buatan koki istana. Tetap saja Sakura bersyukur karena masih bisa makan. Memang porsinya sangat sedikit dari yang biasa ia makan. Tapi baginya itu cukup dan ia tidak mau membuat Karin tidak makan.

"Lagipula ini sangat tidak enak." Karin pura-pura mengernyit. "Aku jadi mual dan tidak nafsu makan."

Bukan hanya Sakura yang terbiasa hidup mewah. Karin juga sama sepertinya. Mereka tidak terbiasa hidup seperti ini.

Sebelum menanggapi komentar Karin, Deidara dari kejauhan mengeluh pada Menma."Sialan, perutku masih lapar," rengek Deidara pada Menma. Deidara menggoda Menma dengan merajuk manja padanya. "Beri aku sedikit punyamu, un."

Menma mendorong wajah Deidara yang mendekat padanya. "Jauh-jauh dariku sana."

"Dasar pelit" gerutu Deidara.

Sakura memperhatikan mereka sejenak sebelum kembali lagi memperhatikan Karin. "Jadi kau mau memberi itu padaku?" tunjuk Sakura pada roti milik Karin.

Karin mengangguk kemudian memberi rotinya pada Sakura. Setelah mendapatkan roti Karin. Ia berjalan ke arah kelompok Deidara dan meyodorkan roti milik Karin.

"Ini." Deidara memandang Sakura.

Karin mendelik pada Deidara, ia merampas roti yang diberikan Sakura padanya. "Ini bukan untukmu, pirang," sergahnya.

"Hei, aku juga hanya menggoda saudaramu, tidak sungguh-sungguh. Lagipula aku belum menerima rotinya. Kau sewot sekali merah! Seperti Izumi dengan wajah monsternya."

Izumi yang duduk di sebelah Menma melempar kepala deidara dengan botol minumannya. Deidara mengaduh dan merasa kepalanya nyut-nyutan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Izumi.

"Hei!" teriak Deidara. "Kalian berdua memang monster," tuduhnya.

Sakura tertawa melihat mereka. "Nah, kau bohong kan?" ucap Sakura pada Karin. "Kau pasti lapar, sudah kamu makan saja punyamu."

Karin menghela napas. Merasa kalah karena tidak berhasil membuat Sakura percaya padanya. Akhirnya ia menggigit juga roti yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sakura tersenyum lega melihatnya.

Sakura jadi mengingat Sasuke dan Sano. Apa Sasuke makan dengan baik? Sesibuk apapun Sasuke, ia hanya akan makan dengan lahap jika bersama Sakura atau memakan bekal buatan Sakura. Jikalau pun ia terpaksa makan tanpa Sakura, ia akan makan sedikit sekali atau menunda makannya.

Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan anaknya? Anaknya lahir dengan prematur. Terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya, Sano terlihat merah dan rapuh. Selang-selang disurukkan ketubuh kecilnya. Hidup anaknya dipertaruhkan dalam kotak kaca kecil. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja bergabung.

Sejak Sakura terbangun, ia belum melihat Itachi sama sekali. Sakura masih berpikir Itachi membencinya, karena itu ia tidak ingin menemui Sakura.

"Hum?" gumam Sakura saat lamunannya buyar karena Itachi.

"Kau melamun tadi," ujar Itachi.

"Oh, hanya memikirkan Sano."

"Sano?" Itachi mengernyitkan kening.

"Anakku. Sasuke menamainya Sano."

"Aa." Kemudian suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening meskipun di sekitar mereka riuh dengan ocehan orang-orang.

"Maaf," kata Itachi.

Sakura memandang Itachi bingung. "Untuk?"

"Melibatkanmu." Itachi memandang Sakura kosong. Ia masih bersalah karena Sakura harus berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Hah? Kan bukan kakak yang membawaku."

"Aku yang merencanakan penyerangan itu. Kau jadi harus berpisah dengan anakmu dan terjebak disini," jelas Itachi.

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk. "Dengar aku tidak pernah menyesali atau mengeluh karena berada disini. Aku senang disini. Hanya saja aku memang selalu merindukan anakku dan suamiku. Tapi, sekali lagi bukan berarti aku tidak suka berada disini."

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura tertawa. "Aku akan mengatakan tidak, seandainya aku diculik sebelum menikah atau sebelum punya anak. Kau kan tahu, dari dulu aku ingin pergi ke luar Golden City. Mengenal hal-hal baru. Tapi ya, untuk saat ini aku ingin pulang. Karena aku sudah punya keluarga. Aku ingin bersama mereka."

"Aku akan memikirkan cara mengembalikanmu ke Golden City," kata Itachi bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak perlu. Setelah terjebak disini, aku tidak akan bisa pulang. Sasuke orang yang tegas. Mungkin saja dia mengira aku sudah terinfeksi. Dan hukum di Golden City tidak mentolerir orang yang terinfeksi. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi." Sakura tersenyum pahit mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Menma memandang Itachi dan Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Sejak Itachi datang, ia mendengarkan percakapan pelan mereka diantara bisingnya obrolan teman-temannya yang lain.

Menma telah membunuh perasaannya sejak ia diusir dari Golden City. Ia tidak memiliki hati dan belas kasih. Tujuannya hanya merevolusi pemerintahan dan membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang membuat hidupnya menderita.

Tapi kenapa? Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan perempuan itu. Ia seperti melakukan dosa yang sangat besar dengan membawa perempuan itu datang kemari. Hatinya terasa tak tenang saat melihat emerald polos perempuan itu. Dadanya sesak melihat senyum tulus Sakura.

Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, harusnya Sakura membencinya, memakinya atau bahkan meghukumnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu justru diluar batas pemikirannya. Ini lebih dari sekedar hukuman. Perempuan itu membalasnya dengan telak.

Jika saja Sakura memukulnya, menghinanya, mengutuknya atau melakukan hal buruk seperti yang ia lakukan padanya. Mungkin Menma bisa menerimanya. Tapi sikap baik Sakura adalah yang terburuk dan tidak bisa diterima Menma. Sakura memberikan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia miliki.

οοο

Malam kembali bergulir, Sakura terlelap dan tidur di tempatnya kemarin. Hanya Sakura yang mendapatkan kamar khusus. Tentu saja karena Itachi yang menginginkannya terpisah dari yang lain. Menghindari resiko yang tidak di inginkan. Seperti tertular T-virus misalnya. Tapi itu hanya karena kekhawatiran berlebihannya saja.

Itachi sendiri duduk di samping Sakura yang berbaring disebelahnya. Lentera yang menyala menerangi wajah damainya.

"Akan kupikirkan cara memulangkanmu," gumammnya.

Tapi perkataan Sakura kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menerimanya kembali. Itachi terus memikirkannya sedari tadi. Batinnya bergolak.

Mengingat Sasuke yang dulu langsung tidak peduli padanya tanpa pikir panjang saat ia dibuang. Ia setipe dengan kakek dan ayahnya. Sasuke sangat tegas meskipun itu pada keluarganya sendiri. Mungkin itu juga akan berlaku pada Sakura. Sakura telah terjebak bersama mereka. Ada kemungkinan Sakura terkontaminasi sekarang. Dan Sasuke tidak akan mentolerir seorang orcha.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Sakura istrinya, ibu dari anaknya. Dan Itachi melihat sendiri bagaimana Sasuke memandang Sakura. Cintanya terlihat dalam sekali pada perempuan yang saat ini terlelap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka. Kemudian tampak Pein berdiri di pintu gua. "Kudengar Menma membawa kabur istri presiden?" Itu lebih seperti pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

Itachi bergeming, ia tahu jika Pein pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Ia tidak akan repot-repot kemari hanya untuk melihat Sakura kan?

"Kurasa kita bisa menjadikannya sandera untuk memancing adikmu kesini. Kita bisa melukainya sedikit sebagai simbolik perlawanan kita terhadap Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi terdiam, tidak bereaksi.

"Kita akan membuat pesan video untuk dikirim ke _Golden_ _City_ saat peretasan jaringan komunikasi. Video itu sebagai ancaman bahwa kita tidak main-main kali ini."

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Catatan Cerita :**

Mau negasin time plot disini.

Pembobolan gudang Senjata dan pencurian obat terjadi sekitar tengah malam.

Sasuke mendapat kabar satu/dua jam setelahnya dan baru melakukan penyisiran jam tiga pagi.

Kemudian setting plot selanjutnya itu pagi-siang hari. Kenapa guanya pake lentera? Bukan karena malem loh ya. Tapi namanya gua kan gelap.

Dan kembali ke malam lagi di plot-plot terakhir.

 **Catatan Author :**

Entah kenapa banyak yang nggak suka Menma dan seolah orchanya kok gitu banget. Well, orcha itu orang yang kena wabah dan diasingkan begitu aja. Jadi orang buangan. kita misalkan aja ya, sm orang yang kena HIV, harusnya dapet perawatan, tapi sama negara dibuang dan dijadiin buruh tambang. Nah kalau jadi orcha pasti dong tertekan dan nggak terima.

Trus bayangin jadi Menma yang dibuang gitu aja, dan dianggap rendah sm orang Golden City gimana? Pasti timbul benci pada orang2 disana kan terutama orang republik yang kesannya mewah2an sedang orcha dalam keadaan yang kekurangan.

Trus kenapa ada hukum pengasingan di Golden City? Golden City isinya orang pilihan yang selamat. Jadi kalau ada virus kan otomatis bakal membahayakan jumlah manusia yang udah sedikit banget. Kalau punah gimana?

Dan soal sci-finya akan terpusat sm virus dan antidot/antigennya. Harusnya kalau ada genre dystopia di ffn, lebih ke dystopia sih dripada scifi.

Dan walaupun saya merasa ff ini semakin lama semakin aneh dan gk ngefeel, tetep saya berusaha melanjutkan kok.

Dan kenapa upnya lama kemaren, uh karena ada plot yang fatal banget kemaren, jadi saya hapus separoh, pas mau lanjut jadi males deh. Jadi nunggu mood dateng T.T *curcol.

Dan mohon diingatkan jika ada thypo dan EYD yang salah ya ^^

* * *

Oke waktunya **balas** **review non login :**

Uchi, alif yusanto, Loko : terima kasih ^^

saskey saki : yup, saya bikin karakter disini punya sisi baik dan jahat kok. Jadi yang jahat bisa jadi baik, yang baik bisa jadi jahat.

lacus clyne, Cherytomato : sudah ini :)

Nemuri No Kuni : saya merasa juga gitu T.T, entah apa yang kupikirkan dan kutulis itu jadinya beda T.T

rethalee : salam kenal juga :) makasih sudah mau baca ya ^^

 **And special thanks to :**

ElzaMarquez, dewisetyawati411, Nica-Kun, QueenKylie, Thasya Rafika Winata, megan091, CEKBIOAURORAN, williewillydoo, sofi asat, lightflower22, rethalee, Loko, joruri katsushika, , Cherytomato, alif yusanto, Nemuri No Kuni, sarahachi, lacus clyne, saskey saki, uchi, Hinamori Hikari, UchihaKuchiki03, AryaniCentric, kakikuda,

Juga buat all fav fol

Dan buat yang mau baca :)

.

.

.

* * *

Regard:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

Corn Tall


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

Sakura merajuk pada bibi Emma agar diperbolehkan ikut bersamanya.

"Kumohon, aku tidak akan merepotkan. Aku akan membantu. Janji."

Dengan melihat mata hijau lebar yang berkaca-kaca, sang bibi pun akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan Sakura. Dan pada hari itu Sakura pergi ke sekolah. Meski ia disana hanya untuk membantu bibinya bertugas di ruang kesehatan.

Sakura dan bibinya pergi ke _Silversword Academy_. Sakura sangat ingin tahu kehidupan siswa _Silversword_. Karena itu ia senang sekali ketika bibinya memperbolehkannya ikut. Selama ini, ia tidak diperbolehkan pergi ke sekolah dan hanya mengikuti _home_ _schooling_. Jadi antusiasmenya saat ini sangatlah tinggi.

Sakura berbinar melihat Gedung _Silversword Academy_ yang megah seperti istana. Mereka melewati taman yang indah dan melalui lorong-lorong penuh patung replika para pahlawan dan pejuang di masa lalu. Bibinya membawanya memasuki ruang kesehatan yang cukup luas dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

Ruang kesehatan yang Sakura lihat tak jauh beda dengan Rumah Sakit _Golden_ _City_. Ada puluhan kamar di desain elegan untuk ditempati dengan peralatan lengkap. Berwarna putih sebagai stimulan penenang dan dalam dunia psikologi putih diyakini punya 'kekuatan' untuk mengurangi rasa sakit bagi para pasien yang merupakan anak-anak _Silversword_ _Academy_.

"Putra Mr. Presiden jatuh sakit. Pihak kerajaan meminta kita memberikan perawatan terbaik." Seorang teman bibinya berwajah serius membicarakan sesuatu tentang seseorang yang sakit. Dan Sakura mengerti bahwa bibinya akan sibuk setelah ini.

Benar saja, saat bibinya tiba-tiba berjalan cepat meninggalkannya seolah melupakan eksistensi dirinya. Sakura dengan langkah mungilnya berlari mengikuti. Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan dimana seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun terbaring di ranjang berwarna putih.

Ada beberapa orang yang menyuntiknya, memasukan selang ke tangannya, dan juga memeriksanya. Sakura terus memperhatikan para perawat dan dokter yang sedang bekerja di balik pintu. Untuk seorang anak kecil sepertinya, biasanya tindakan medis membuatnya takut. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura, ia kagum dengan cara kerja dokter dan perawat yang dengan cepat menolong orang. Saat itulah ia bercita-cita untuk menjadi seperti mereka.

Akhirnya mereka selesai dengan kegiatan mereka dan meninggalkan anak laki-laki tadi. Bibi Emma pun langsung tersadar saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya ampun Sakura maafkan bibi. Aku meninggalkanmu." Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Siapa dia?" tanya teman bibi Emma.

"Anaknya Profesor Sarutobi."

"Oh begitu." Ada nada kagum dalam suara mereka saat membicarakan Sakura.

Sakura tak begitu memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Matanya terfokus pada sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang. Sosok itu pucat dan tampak sangat rapuh.

"Dia sendirian? Kalau aku sakit biasanya ada yang menemaniku kan?" tanya Sakura polos.

Bibi Emma tersenyum. "Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah anak Presiden _Golden_ _City_ , jadi wajar kalau dia sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya mengemban tugas yang amat sangat penting. Dia sudah dibiasakan dan dilatih untuk mandiri, sayang"

Agak sangat tidak etis mungkin, tapi di _Golden City_ , anak-anak wajib berada di asrama. Dan apabila mereka sakit, perawatan terbaik akan segera diberikan. Untuk itulah ruang kesehatan di _Silversword_ _Academy_ berfasilitas lengkap. Orangtua boleh menjenguk tapi dengan batasan tertentu. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mencetak generasi baru yang berkualitas.

"Tapi dia kan sakit." Sakura protes. "Kalau begitu boleh aku menemaninya? Nanti kalau dia butuh sesuatu bagaimana? Aku bisa membantunya."

Bibi Emma beradu pandang dengan teman-temannya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sakura langsung pergi memasuki kamar begitu ia diberi izin. Ia menaiki kursi disebelah ranjang.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak sepenuhnya tertidur. Ia masih bisa merasakan dan mendengar sesuatu. Bahkan ia mendengar percakapan kecil di luar kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit saat merasakan tangan mungil menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi kening.

"Uh, panasnya," gumam Sakura. "Aku juga sering demam begini, rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Jadi aku tahu penderitaanmu."

Ia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda tengah menatapnya. Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa memandangnya sayu tanpa suara.

"Eh kau sudah bangun? Huh kasihan sekali kamu, tidak ada yang menjagamu. Tidak peduli kamu ini anak presiden. Kalau sakit ya rasanya tetap sakit. Tega sekali sampai tidak ada yang merawatmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan disini kalau kau butuh bantuan." Sakura memergoki Sasuke yang membuka mata dan menatapnya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengernyit melihat Sakura yang mengoceh. Ia tidak merasa terganggu justru merasa sangat nyaman. Sepi yang tadi menyelimutinya telah menghilang pergi.

οοο

Kemudian setiap dua minggu sekali Sakura akan pergi ke _Silversword_ _Academy_. Tapi kunjungannya berakhir setahun kemudian, ketika kondisinya terus menurun.

Dalam ingatannya, ia tak pernah tahu sakit apa. Yang ia mengerti hanya, ia harus pergi ke ruang serba putih yang ia kira rumah sakit atau ruang kesehatan _Silversword_ _Academy_. Banyak monitor, selang, tabung, dan peralatan medis lainnya disana. Bau obat-obatan sangat menyengat hidung.

Ayahnya bilang, semua itu dibutuhkan untuk membuatnya bisa sehat kembali. Setiap entah berapa kali, darahnya diambil, disedot dalam kantung-kantung. Kadang rasanya ia lemas sampai-sampai seperti melayang.

Kemudian obat-obatan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya harus ia minum secara berkala. Sakura bahkan sampai hapal bentuk obat dan berapa kali ia harus meminumnya. Dan sirup yang rasanya antara buah dan obat. Sangat aneh tapi ia telan juga atas permintaan ayahnya.

"Sakura kuat kan?"

Begitulah kalimat yang terus dilontarkan sang ayah yang dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan dan senyum.

"Nanti jika semua berakhir, Sakura bisa sehat kembali."

Dan ayahnya terus menguatkannya. Memberi semangat padanya.

Sakura kecil hanya bisa mempercayai kata-kata ayahnya. Awalnya ia tidak nyaman berada di tempat yang mengerikan seperti itu, tapi akhirnya ia terbiasa juga. Meski ia tetap tidak suka.

Tak ada jam, tak ada jendela. Waktu berputar sebagaimana mestinya tanpa ia tahu berapa lama. Ia menghitung satu detik dua detik tapi ia akan kehilangan hitungan dan memulainya lagi.

Disana rasanya seperti berada di batas mimpi dan dunia nyata. Ia merasakan orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya tapi yang ia lihat adalah taman bunga seperti gambar yang ia baca di bukunya. Tenang dan damai.

Sakura akhirnya keluar dari sana setelah sekian lama menurut hitungannya. Intensitas pemeriksaan mulai berkurang. Meski setiap bulan ia tetap harus melakukan pengambilan darah lagi.

Ia kembali bertemu dengan orang terdekatnya. Ayah, paman, bibinya, dan Itachi. Ia juga kembali memulai aktivitasnya meski kali ini ia agak dibatasi mengingat kondisinya yang lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura hanya membalas pertanyaan Itachi dengan deretan gigi yang berbaris rapi.

"Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kubagi. Kau sih menghilang begitu lama."

"Apa?" Sakura antusias.

Dan mereka kembali ke dunia lama mereka. Bergelung dengan kertas dan bau perpustakaan.

οοο

Ia tidak lagi berjumpa dengan Itachi saat umurnya 15 tahun. Itachi sangat sibuk di usianya yang menginjak dua puluhan itu. Meski begitu, Itachi akan menyempatkan mengunjungi Sakura di perpustakaan. Setiap dua bulan sekali atau tiga bulan sekali.

Sampai di usianya yang ke tujuh belas, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Itachi diisolasi dalam area Thesaurs. Pada hari itu, ia pertama kali merasa kehilangan. Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah ditinggalkan siapa pun.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa di ajaknya berbagi. Perpustakaan tak lagi sama saat Itachi pergi. Dan saat itulah menjadi waktu-waktu dimana Sakura menjadi malas membaca. Hal yang mustahil dilakukannya, tapi toh terjadi juga.

Setiap kata dan setiap kalimat yang ia baca bergaung menjadi suara Itachi yang membaca untuknya. Tapi ia hanya bisa merasakan udara hampa di sekitarnya. Kak Itachinya telah pergi dan tak akan kembali. Kenyataan itulah yang kini menghantamnya kuat-kuat.

οοο

Setelah kepergian Itachi, terjadi kehebohan dalam Golden City setahun kemudian. Sebuah konspirasi politik yang sangat kejam. Presiden dan Istrinya meninggal entah karena apa. Kasus ini ditutup rapat. Tapi spekulasi dan asumsi merebak di masyarakat dengan cepat.

Kepemimpinan kembali di ambil oleh Madara, kakek kak Itachinya. Meskipun usianya telah dimakan waktu, ia tetap tegas dan masih sangat mampu memimpin kota terakhir umat manusia itu. Meski kesehatannya makin memburuk.

Di masa-masa itu Sakura kembali rutin melakukan pengambilan darah. Dan Sakura kembali lemah. Masa-masa itu jauh lebih berat ketimbang tahun-tahun yang lalu. Jika dulu, ia hanya harus melakukan pengambilan darah, kali ini ia merasa banyak sekali zat-zat aneh yang dialirkan dalam darahnya. Suntikan-suntikan sudah seperti makanan hariannya.

Bau obat sangat kental, membuatnya pusing dan ingin muntah. Belum lagi kondisi suhu tubuhnya yang naik turun. Dan rasanya seluruh badannya lumpuh.

Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Dan Sakura kemudian tidak lagi melakukan pemeriksaan, bahkan tidak ada lagi pengambilan darah sama sekali setelahnya.

Saat Sakura keluar dari ruang putih mengerikan itu, ia mendapati bahwa kakek Itachi juga telah meninggal karena sakit. Sehingga kepemimpinan di serahkan pada adik Itachi. Sakura memikirkan perasaan kak Itachinya. Semua keluarganya pergi tanpa bisa ia melihat mereka saat pemakaman. Yang tersisa di dunia ini hanya adiknya. Dan mereka harus terpisah jarak dan tidak dapat bertemu.

Sakura kembali berkabung, meski tak mengenal keluarga presiden secara langsung. Tapi ia dekat dengan Itachi. Dan Itachi sendiri sudah seperti keluarganya. Sudah seperti kakaknya. Karena itu ia bisa berduka untuknya.

οοο

Setahun kemudian, ia kedatangan tamu tak terduga. Sang Presiden datang menemui ayahnya untuk melamarnya. Ia kaget tentu saja, karena bahkan ia tak mengenal Sang Presiden secara khusus. Oke dulu ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali. Tapi itu saat mereka masih kecil, dan Sakura menganggap itu pertemuan biasa bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

Sakura bimbang. Ia tidak tahu akan begini. Ia tidak bisa menolak, itu pasti. Tapi menerimanya tanpa cinta? Oke, Sakura tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Yang Sakura ingat dalam buku bacaannya, hanya tentang peningkatan laju aliran darah, otak, _dopamine_ , _adrenalin_ , _norepinepherine_ , _serotonin_ , dan juga hormon _testoteron_ dan _esterogen_. Hanya sebatas itu. Lalu bagaimana jika ia membuat kesalahan? Sakura tahu, Uchiha Sasuke sangatlah kejam tanpa nurani. Jika urusannya hanya pada Sakura tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana jika ayahnya ikut dihukum kalau ia membuat kesalahan?

Sakura menggigit kuku-kuku jemarinya hingga puntung. Ia berdebar memikirkan banyak spekulasi yang akan terjadi. Tapi kemudian saat Ayahnya memanggilnya untuk bertemu Sang Presiden. Dan saat mata hijaunya menatap sang jelaga malam. Saat itulah ia sudah membuat keputusan besar dalam hidupnya.

Mata gelap itu mengingatkannya pada Itachi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa waktu Itachi diasingkan. Tapi ia bisa melakukan sesuatu saat Itachi di pengasingan. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin Itachi lakukan disini. Menjaga adiknya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengingat anak laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Mengingat anak laki-laki depresi yang mencoba bunuh diri yang dulu sempat ditolongnya. Mengingat cerita Itachi, bahwa adiknya selalu diperlakukan dengan tidak adil dan diabaikan.

Sekejam-kejamnya atau sedingin-dinginnya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tetaplah manusia yang rapuh yang perlu kasih sayang. Apalagi melihat masa lalu dan latar belakangnya. Ditambah perasaan Itachi yang begitu menyayangi adiknya seolah-olah adiknya harta paling berharga.

Sakura akan menjaga dengan sepenuh hati laki-laki di depannya. Demi Itachi, yang begitu mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke. Demi ayahnya, agar ia tak mendapat masalah. Dan yang terpenting demi Sasuke Uchiha sendiri, yang membutuhkan keluarga dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

οοο

Sasuke menawarkan hubungan _vanilla_ padanya sebelum menikah. Agar mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura agak lega mendengarnya. Dengan begitu ia harap nantinya tidak ada kecanggungan dan Sakura bisa mengerti Sasuke dengan lebih baik lagi.

Setiap ada acara kenegaraan, Sasuke selalu mengajaknya. Bukan untuk bertemu kolega dan para pejabat. Karena Sakura selalu menunggunya di hotel saat Sasuke beraktivitas. Lebih kepada kencan pribadi setelah ia bertugas.

Sasuke selalu mengajaknya melihat tempat-tempat baru. Membawanya makan di tempat yang sangat mewah. Melihat kota bawah tanah yang sangat luas. Bahkan pergi melihat Anchor dan mengajarinya banyak hal disana.

"Itu?" tanya Sakura menunjuk pohon yang berwarna merah muda.

"Cherry blossom." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengurai senyum menawannya.

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terus menatap pohon yang sangat indah di depan matanya. Guguran kelopak bunga yang cantik terjun membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Sasuke meraih kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh di helaian panjang merah muda Sakura.

"Bibitnya ditemukan kemudian ditanam disini. Aku meminta para ilmuwan untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar membuat pohon ini hidup. Aku mau menghadiahkannya untukmu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Untukku?" Ia terkejut. Sasuke selalu membuatnya terkejut. Dan kali ini adalah hadiah yang tidak main-main dan sangat romantis.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Sakura. Gestur menenangkannya dari keterkejutan.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak merah _maroon_ berisi cincin indah dengan ukiran rumit bertabur permata putih.

Sakura tertawa. "Bukankah aku sudah menerimanya?"

"Belum resmi. Sekarang aku mau melamar secara sungguhan."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dan tak butuh waktu lama saat cincin itu kemudian menghias jari manisnya. Sakura mengamati cincinnya kemudian menatap mata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Ini indah dan sangat manis."

Belum cukup kejutan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget. Sasuke hari itu, di bawah pohon Sakura, dengan guguran kelopaknya yang meluncur turun menerpa mereka, ia mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan gelombang aneh menghantamnya. Ada getaran yang merambat dari perut kemudian ke dadanya. Lumatan ini memberikan efek yang tak pernah Sakura rasakan. Ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan Sasuke membimbingnya.

Tangan kuat sasuke membelai pipinya lembut kemudian turun ke tengkuknya membawanya semakin dalam. Mereka merapatkan jarak mereka. Beruntung hari sudah malam, sehingga tidak ada pekerja berlalu lalang. Anchor sepi, dan hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

Mereka berhenti saat kebutuhan akan udara menyapa mereka. Dengan terengah, Sasuke menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Sakura. Saling mencari sandaran.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

Dan mereka kembali berciuman di bawah pohon Sakura.

οοο

Pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Pesta termegah yang pernah ia lihat. Dan pesta itu dibuat untuknya.

Di _Golden_ _City_ tidak ada ritual khusus untuk acara pernikahan seperti ritual yang sering Sakura baca dalam novel abad dua puluh. Mereka hanya perlu mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka dan menyelenggarakan pesta untuk mengumumkan hubungan baru mereka.

Awalnya bagi Sakura rumah tangga mereka terasa agak lucu. Sasuke masih sedikit malu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan kalau bukan Sakura yang memancingnya. Tapi itu hanya di awal saja. Selanjutnya Sasuke sering merajuk meminta ini dan itu. Membuatnya kewalahan karena sifat Sasuke yang di luar pemikirannya.

"Tidak pergi?" Tanya Sakura suatu waktu.

"Aku tidak enak badan." Sasuke dengan suara anehnya bergelung dalam selimut.

Ia membuka selimut Sasuke, dan mendapati hidung Sasuke yang memerah. Padahal tadi malam Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Sakura menangkupkan tangannya pada dahi Sasuke dan merasakan paparan panas terserap kulitnya. "Ya ampun kau demam, akan kuambilkan obat."

Sakura menarik tangannya meninggalkan dahi Sasuke. Tapi sebelum beranjak pergi, Sasuke menahan tangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau obatku, sini peluk aku saja!" Suara Sasuke mendengung seperti lebah.

Sakura akan bertanya dan protes, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menariknya hingga jatuh ke ranjang dan mendekapnya kuat-kuat.

"Hei," pekik Sakura. "Dasar aneh. Mana sembuh kalau begini. Kuambilkan obat saja."

Sakura berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terus menahannya. Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Ketika Sakura sudah pasrah, tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Eh, tapi jika kau tertular bagaimana? Tidak. Nanti kau sakit. Ya sudah aku mau tidur saja, dan minum obat. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sakura mendengus melihat tingkah Sasuke. Terkadang Sasuke jauh terlihat seperti anaknya daripada suaminya.

Sakura mengambilkan obat untuk Sasuke. Sakura akan berbaring di samping Sasuke untuk menemaninya tapi mata Sasuke langsung membuka dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ini kan kamarku juga." Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke dan menata bantal untuk menjadi sandarannya. Ia kemudian mengambil buku di atas meja nakas dan membacanya sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, nanti kalau tertular bagaimana?" Sasuke meraih buku Sakura dan menjauhkannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja," gerutunya.

Sasuke memberi isyarat mata agar Sakura pergi. Irisnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sakura hampir tertawa tapi ia pura-pura marah.

"Ya sudah, baiklah aku pergi." Sakura menyahut buku di tangan Sasuke kemudian pergin dengan mengentak-ngentak kaki.

Di luar kamar, tawanya pecah. Dia menggeleng. "Dasar." Sakura akhirnya pergi ke dapur, memasakkan Sasuke bubur gandum.

οοο

Meski mereka terlihat bahagia, bukan berarti Sakura merasa seperti itu. Impiannya untuk bisa bebas telah lebur. Dulu semasa remaja, ia penuh dengan angan-angan dan cita-cita. Tapi kini semuanya telah terkubur.

Apa ia menyesal telah menikah? Tidak, tapi bagaimanapun, terkadang hasrat terbesarnya bisa muncul di waktu yang tak terduga. Apalagi jika melihat dunia Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Perbedaan diantara mereka kadang mengganggunya.

Dunia milik Sasuke membuatnya merasa terkungkung. Terjebak dalam sangkar berduri. Membuatnya berdarah-darah pada luka yang entah kapan tercipta. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata memborgolnya. Dengan mata rantai terikat, ia berdiri dalam sunyi. Keheningan yang mencekik. Apalagi ketika Sasuke tak pernah memberi kesempatan padanya untuk pergi ke luar. Bahkan bertemu ayahnya saja akan membuatnya kesulitan.

Tapi ia bertahan, dengan keyakinan bahwa Sasuke lah takdirnya. Meski tidak yakin apa ia mencintai Sasuke.

Ya Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke sudah seperti darah yang mengalir dalam nadinya. Ia masih belum mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta jadi ia tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Tapi yang jelas, ia nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Keinginannya jauh tak lebih berarti jika ia harus disuruh memilih. Sebab, Sasuke telah terikat dengannya. Sasuke suaminya, dan Sakura tak mungkin meninggalkannya.

οοο

Ia tak lagi berpikir soal impiannya saat ia mendapati dirinya telah membawa jiwa lain dalam tubuhnya. Saat itu, tak tercetus lagi apapun soal visinya di masa depan. Yang ia bayangkan hanya anaknya dan dirinya serta Sasuke yang hidup bahagia.

Kehamilan membawa perubahan dalam dirinya. Perasaannya lebih mendominasi daripada logikanya. Ia jauh lebih sensitif dan peka. Termasuk pada perasaannya sendiri.

Kemudian saat itulah ia menyadari dimana hatinya berada. Bersama anaknya dan Sasuke. Karena tidak ada masa depan yang bisa ia lihat selain ketika ia membayangkan anaknya yang bermain, dan terus bertumbuh bersamanya dan suaminya. Walaupun saat itu ia tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi bukan berarti ia menutup matanya pada apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Bukan berarti ia berhenti berempati pada masalah yang berputar-putar di dekatnya. Seperti pemberontakan para orcha yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan.

Apalagi ketika anaknya hampir menjadi korban. Seketika visi yang sempat memburam kembali terfokus dan terlihat sangat nyata. Tidak peduli seindah apapun gambaran tentang anaknya, tetap saja sia-sia jika dunia yang akan disiapkan untuk anaknya tengah penuh dengan konflik.

Melihat sikap otoriter Sasuke pada para _orcha_ menambah nilai merah dalam pengamatannya. Akankah ia membiarkan anaknya tumbuh seperti itu? Akankah ia diam melihat anaknya menjadi penghuni dunia yang makin lama makin bobrok?

Perasaan dan logikanya terus bertarung memperebutkan kebenaran dan sikap yang akan ia ambil. Dan di suatu waktu, ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan di lain hari ia mencoba menghubungi Itachi. Pada masa kehamilannya, hanya hal-hal kecil seperti itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena ia sendiri dalam kondisi yang harus benar-benar beristirahat total.

Dan melahirkan kemudian menjadi salah satu hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Sakura. Bayangan tentang masa depan menghilang digantikan teror-teror baru. Bagaimana jika anaknya tidak selamat? Demi Tuhan, usia kandungannya masih tujuh bulan. Jadi wajar saja pikiran negatif terus mengintainya yang saat ini di ambang hidup dan mati memperjuangkan jiwa baru untuk melihat dunia.

Kemudian helaan rasa syukur terus bergemuruh dari lubuk hatinya ketika ia melihat bayi merah mungil dalam kotak kaca. Bayinya. Sano Uchiha.

οοο

Ia bahagia melihat anaknya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, tebersit kembali gambaran dystopia yang akan dihadapi anaknya nanti. Sekarang ia hanya bisa bertekad untuk membimbing anaknya dengan lebih baik lagi. Membekalinya dengan keteguhan hati dan pemikiran yang matang.

Ayahnya datang beberapa hari setelah ia melahirkan. Hari itu ia bahagia jika saja ayahya tak menguak kembali masa lalunya.

Kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi, akhirnya terbuka lebar di depan matanya.

"Kami meneliti sistem gen hingga materi DNA dalam proyek ini."

Sakura kala itu mendengarkan tanpa menyela sama sekali.

"Dan _protothype_ DNA tertentu adalah kuncinya. Penelitian ini dimulai jauh bersamaan dengan berdirinya _Golden_ _City_. Tapi baru memperoleh titik terang saat aku masih muda. Kami menemukan DNA kromosom 23AA + XX akan berpotensi menjadi antidot. Kami menyebutnya _super chromosome. Super chromosome_ ditemukan setelah terjadinya serangan biologis ke Asia Pasifik di masa lampau. Serangan itu menimbulkan dampak mutasi dan terciptalah _super_ _chromosome._

"Tapi kami menemukan kendala, karena _super chromosome_ tersebut sulit sekali dicari apalagi dengan sedikitnya jumlah manusia saat ini. Kami menemukan satu dua diantara mereka, tapi mereka tidak bertahan lama dengan penelitian kami yang memerlukan banyak _sample_ darah dan banyaknya eksperimen percobaan. Kami terus mengumpulkan para pemilik kromosom super.

"Apa aku salah satunya?"

Sakura meghubungkan kalimat-kalimat ayahnya dengan memori masa lalunya. Ruang putih, darah, jarum, obat, dan hal-hal ganjil yang —meski mengusiknya— tak pernah ia ungkit-ungkit kembali. Sebab jika ia akan bertanya, ayahnya selalu menghindarinya.

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Ya, kau salah satunya "

Profesor Sarutobi menunggu reaksi Sakura. Tapi tidak ada apapun disana. Hanya ada pandangan tenang dan menunggu dari Sakura. Kemudian ia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku sangat senang ketika proyekku mengalami keberhasilan di masa mudaku. Menemukan potensi antidot membawa sosokku dalam kejayaan seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah profesor besar di _Golden_ _City_ ," kenang profesor Sarutobi.

"Aku terobsesi pada proyek ini. Menutup diriku hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mengubah dunia. Semangat masa mudaku berkobar hingga membakar segalanya. _Golden_ _City_ mendanai penuh proyekku, bahkan pemerintah membuat konspirasi dengan menculik bayi-bayi yang memiliki _super chromosome_ untuk diberikan pada laboratorium. Rumah Sakit akan mengatakan bayi mereka meninggal saat lahir ke dunia. Aku sendiri tidak peduli asal proyekku masih berjalan.

"Tapi karma itu datang padaku, anak kakakku, keponakanku sendiri, teridentifikasi memiliki _super chromosome_. Hari itu juga adalah hari dimana aku menyesal telah memulai proyek itu"

Profesor Sarutobi mengambil napas panjang. Sakura mengusap-usap tangannya yang bergetar.

"Aku memisahkanmu dari Tobirama Senju, ayahmu dan Sanna Milipova, ibumu. Membawamu dalam kejamnya konspirasi _Golden_ _City_. Maafkan aku."

Profesor Sarutobi menitikkan air matanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan Sakura terus mengusap lengannya. Sakura masih diam, ia kali ini hanya akan jadi pendengar. Tidak akan mengusik cerita ayahnya. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa.

Marahkah? Sedihkah? Kecewa? Karena semuanya sudah bercampur-campur jadi satu, jadi ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

"Keluargamu telah pergi meninggalkan _Golden_ _City_ —yang juga merupakan konspirasi politik— karena terinfeksi T-virus. Aku mengirimi mereka pesan bahwa kau masih hidup saat mereka sudah berada di area Thesaurs. Aku yakin mereka mengutukku saat itu."

"Mengirimi mereka pesan?" Sakura akhirnya bicara. "Apa yang ayah pikirkan? Lebih baik mereka berpikir aku mati. Bagaimana perasaan mereka kalau tahu aku masih hidup dan menjadi kelinci percobaan? Apa ayah juga menceritakan tentang proyek itu?" Sakura mengerang kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak menceritakan soal proyek. Hanya soal kau yang diambil oleh pemerintah untuk tujuan tertentu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Ia memijat kepalanya.

"Aku rasa pembicaraan ini kita selesaikan sampai disini dulu. Aku harusnya tidak mengajakmu bicara dalam keadaan begini." Profesor Sarutobi beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat Sakura yang sepertinya membutuhkan istirahat.

"Tidak, ceritakan semuanya. Aku yakin kita tidak akan punya waktu seperti ini lagi. Sasuke mengancammu kan, ayah?"

Sakura menahan ayahnya lebih lama, ia harus mengetahui semuanya hari ini. Baik ataupun buruk tak jadi masalah baginya.

Profesor Sarutobi akhirnya kembali duduk dengan nyaman dan siap menceritakan segalanya pada Sakura.

οοο

Meski matanya terpejam dengan deru napas beraturan, Sakura masihlah terjaga karena terus memutar memori lamanya. Bahkan pendengarannya juga tetap berfungsi dengan baik. Ia bisa mendengar ungkapan penyesalan Itachi dan janjinya. Ia juga masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dan pembicaraan tentang dirinya.

"Kurasa kita bisa menjadikannya sandera untuk memancing adikmu kesini. Kita bisa melukainya sedikit sebagai simbolik perlawanan kita terhadap Uchiha Sasuke."

Keheningan merambat di sekitar mereka. Itachi sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

"Kita akan membuat pesan _video_ untuk dikirim ke _Golden_ _City_ saat peretasan jaringan komunikasi. _Video_ itu sebagai ancaman bahwa kita tidak main-main kali ini. "

"Kita bicarakan di luar!" Dan suara berat Itachilah yang terakhir kali dia dengar hingga hening menyambut kembali.

Matanya terbuka dengan sorot dingin menatap bebatuan gua. Matanya terfokus seakan banyak visi terkandung di dalamnya. Dalam sunyi ia menunggu. Menghitung satuan denyut waktu karena tidak ada jam yang bisa ia lihat.

"Aku harus menunggu Itachi keluar, jadi kita baru bisa bicara sekarang. Dan itupun tak akan lama mengingat dia akan segera kembali." Itu Izumi, melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Mengkhianati Itachi?" Ia tersenyum penuh sarkasme.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus memihak republik, tapi ya, aku tidak ingin kau berada di pihaknya Itachi."

"Kau ingin aku berada di pihakmu?" Izumi lagi-lagi menyuarakan sarkasmenya.

"Sekarang kita pikir secara logika saja. Jika para _or_ _cha_ berhasil mengambil alih republik, lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Tidak ada selain kehancuran yang lebih besar. Aku tidak akan bilang langkah yang diambil republik adalah langkah yang tepat dengan mengisolasi para _orcha_. Tapi pikirkanlah, bahwa dengan kembalinya _orcha_ ke tanah sipil akan menyebabkan kekacauan yang lebih besar lagi."

Izumi terdiam. Merenungi dan menyerap tiap kata yang disampaikan Sakura.

"Kedua pihak sama-sama saling memikirkan diri mereka masing-masing. Obsesif dan Egois. _Orcha_ ingin hak mereka kembali, tanpa berpikir hak warga sipil yang lain. Warga sipil juga ingin kedamaian dan penghidupan. Lalu Republik, hanya memikirkan kemewahan mereka sendiri tanpa adanya rasa kemanusiaan pada sesama. Sedangkan kita harus memikirkan keduanya. Masa depan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak akan menjanjikan banyak hal. Tapi kitalah kuncinya Izumi. Kitalah yang membawa masa depan banyak orang."

"Aku sudah sampai disini untuk Itachi. Meninggalkan semuanya untuk Itachi. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan padaku untuk mengubah arah pandangku dan berada dipihak yang berseberangan dengannya begitu saja?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu." Sakura memegang tangan Izumi. Meremasnya, meyakinkan mereka berada di pijakan yang sama.

Izumi menghela napas. "Baiklah, sekarang apa rencana kita?"

"Mencari pengikut tentu saja dan membentuk organisasi terstruktur."

"Caranya?"

"Menghubungi pihak-pihak netral dan yang kita rasa akan loyal kepada kita. Aku yakin kau punya daftarnya. Kau mengenal sebagian besar orang-orang disini. Kirimkan pesan pada mereka."

Izumi mengangguk. "Akan kucoba."

"Dan satu lagi. Yakinkan Itachi untuk membawaku di kelompok ketiga."

"Kelompok ketiga?"

"Mereka sedang merencanakan membagi kita menjadi tiga kelompok. Kelompok ketiga akan mengirim pesan ke _Golden_ _City_. Dan akulah pesan mereka. Sebuah ancaman dan simbol pemberontakan mereka. Yakinkan Itachi untuk melakukannya. Supaya aku juga bisa mengirim pesan pada ayahku. Dengan begitu kita akan mendapat sokongan dari dalam _Golden_ _City_."

"Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Ajak Karin dan Menma bergabung dengan kita."

"Apa kau sudah gila! Menma? Dia sangat ingin menghancurkan republik. Kenapa kau berpikir dia akan mengikuti kita?"

"Karena aku yakin. Dan dalam memulai sebuah revolusi, yakin adalah kunci utamanya."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Catatan Cerita : mengambil sudut pandang Sakura tapi diceritakan oleh pov ke3. Memori Sakura tentang Sasuke terbatas. Tapi hubungan SS akan lebih jelas jika dipandang dari pov Sasuke.

Catatan Penulis:

Bisa juga up cepet, menurut saya ini udah cepet dan selama ini kendala saya itu pikun akut. Bayangkan saya selalu lupa chapter2 sebelumnya. T.T Nulis aja, sedetik yang lalu udah ada bayangan, ketika ambil note atau hape, lupa lagi. T.T Untung gak lupa plotnya mau dibawa kemana. Jadi kalau nanti ketemu sesuatu yang ganjil, maaf. Tapi saya selalu ngecek semuanya kok sebelum up. Tapi namanya manusia kan tidak sempurna. XD piece V

Dan yang saya gak sebut reviewernya. Maaf ya. Bisa langsung complain. Bener deh saya selalu nulis terima kasih buat reviewer. Tapi kmaren2 ada yg gak masuk. Ternyata gak boleh dg kata sebelum dan sesudah ya? Jadi bisa komplain langsung kalo saya kelupaan.

Dan jumlah kromosom, kok sakura 24, manusia kan 23, lah namanya juga fiksi scifi. Saya bikin yg gk masuk akal haha. Terinspirasi dr twilight. Jumlah kromosomnya jacob reenesme 24. Werewolf dong Sakura? Bukan. Cm kromosomnya aja yg sama. Bermutasi gitulah.

Dan hati-hati pada detail-detail tertentu. Karena hal yang terkecil pun bisa jadi kunci di ch berikutnya.

* * *

Balas review non login :

lacus clyne : sasusaku kan sudah menikah, jadi bikin mereka mendua? Kok rasanya bitchy banget ya? Tpi klo ada org yg suka sasu/saku boleh lah.

cherry blossom, Guest : nih udah up

TehUchihaSakura1 : salam kenal juga, makasih semangatnya.

saskey saki : kenapa sasuke mngatakan baru mendapatkan sakura sepenuhny? Karena pernikahan mereka gk didasari hubungan suka sama suka. One side love aja dari Sasuke.

uchi : tapi saya tetap merasa kurang ngefeel emang. Makasih suntikan semangatnya.

Baby Blue: nah jadi saya jelasin lagi karena misteri tentang Sakura sudah terkuak. Jadi Sakura cintanya sama Sasuke baru ngerasain pas dia hamil. Sedang ingat ch awal2, Sakura selalu merasa terkekang. Jadi ya wajar aja kalau dia gak masalah dibawa orcha. Dan soal Sakura kaya gk peduli dan pasrah dibawa orcha. Sedangkal itukah cintanya? Mari kita pikirkan dr segi org seperti sakura. Ikut Orcha adalah kesempatan dia untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap dunia. Membuat dunia yang baik bagi anaknya kelak. Dan Sasuke itu dikenal masyarakat sebagai sosok yang tegas. Lah kalau Sakura tiba2 balik atau ngelawan setelah berinteraksi dengan Orcha. Gimana pendapat publik? Kenapa mikirin asumsi publik si Sakura? Tentu itu juga buat Sasuke. Karena dia sorotan utama rakyat Gokden City. Kalaupun Sakura dilindungi Sasuke. Lah pikiran masyarakat, Sasuke gak adil dong. Jadi apa Sakura punya pilihan yang lebih baik lagi selain mengikuti orcha? :) Dan romance gak selalu harus lovey dovey kan? Apalagi scifi. Saya masukin romance karena ff ini dibuat dg tiang dystopia, scifi sm romance yang nanti sambung-menyambung.

Guest : Pein gatakut mati sih haha

uchiha sasuke : dilanjut kok

Guest : makasih apa bakal tertular, next chap ya

Loko : terharu :' makasih ya

Anna : wkwk

Special Thanks to reviewer :

lightflower22, sofi asat, Anna, dewisetyawati411, Loko, Younghee Lee, CEKBIOAURORAN, AuroraDM, williewillydoo, Guest, QueenKylie, Guest, uchiha sasuke, wowwoh. geegee, Hinamori Hikari, , Guest, Baby Blue, uchi, joruri katsushika, megan091, it is ink, kakikuda, AryaniCentric, Desta Soo, saskey saki, ElzaMarquez, TehUchihaSakura1, sarahachi, cherry blossom, lacus clyne, DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan

Terima kasih juga untuk fav folnya

Dan buat kamu yang mau baca

.

.

* * *

Regard:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

Corn Tall


	9. Chapter 8

"Dia Izumi." Profesor Sarutobi memanggil seorang perawat berambut panjang legam lurus untuk dipertemukan dengan putrinya.

Sebuah anggukan pelan diberikan kala mereka bertemu pandang. Dua pasang intan berbeda warna saling diam dalam tatap. Sakura kemudian menerbitkan senyum tipisnya. Dengan ketidakmengertian, ia putus kontak mata mereka, mengalihkan sorot penuh tanya pada sang Ayah.

"Pemilik _Super_ _Chromosome_ , sama sepertimu." Sang ayah menjawab.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada eksistensi Izumi. Ada banyak emosi dalam adu tatap itu. Berbagai komposisi kesedihan, kekecewaan, serta kemarahan menyatu membentuk sebuah ambisi terpendam. Mungkin Profesor Sarutobi tak mengetahui siratan maknanya. Tapi baik Izumi dan Sakura sama-sama tahu. Seolah jiwa mereka sinkron dalam satu frekuensi yang senada. Ikatan mereka terbentuk begitu saja ketika takdir memilih mereka untuk menjadi sama. Menjadi makhluk yang tertindas di bawah nama penyelamatan dunia yang sudah tak tersekat lagi oleh keadilan.

Sakuralah yang kembali memutus kontak mata mereka. Kini seluruh perhatian ia curahkan dalam fokus penuh tuntutan pada sang ayah. Banyak jawab yang ia akan cari dengan pertanyaan yang berkelidan dalam otaknya.

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter 8

.

.

* * *

Izumi melihat Itachi yang tengah menyusuri lorong gua yang gelap. Liukan lentera penerang yang terpasang di dinding gua menerangi sosoknya. Helai rambut legamnya memantulkan cahaya kuning kemerahan. Meskipun wajahnya seperti tak berekspresi, tapi Izumi tahu ia sedang marah lewat sorot emosi di kedua mata kelamnya. Izumi menyapanya ketika badan tegap Itachi telah berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Ada masalah?"

Itachi menggeleng, tapi matanya tak bisa menipu Izumi. Dalam perjalan waktu yang telah mereka tempuh, membuatnya telah begitu mengenal Itachi. Jadi tidak mungkin baginya menelan dusta yang kini disodorkan Itachi padanya. Jemari panjang miliknya meraih lengan Itachi yang terlapisi kaos hitam.

"Ceritakan padaku! Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Itachi kini menatap Izumi dan menyelam dalam-dalam. Berenang meraih keping-keping memori mereka. Izumi telah banyak membantunya sejauh ini. Seperti Sakura, seharusnya ia tak berada disini. Izumi adalah gadis yang baik.

"Pein meminta Sakura untuk dijadikan sebagai sandera." Suara beratnya yang terkesan monoton itu akhirnya beresonansi di dinding bebatuan gua.

Izumi tersenyum. "Bukankah Menma memang telah membuatnya jadi sandera?"

Itachi memandang Izumi tajam, mata kelamnya menarik Izumi dalam lubang hitam tak berujung. Dilihat dari tatapannya, ia tak menyukai pernyataan Izumi tadi.

Izumi menghela napas panjang. Izumi mengerti maksud Itachi, sangat mengerti malah. Tapi ia coba mencairkan suasana. Mungkin memang candaannya yang salah memilih situasi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menuruti apa yang ketua katakan."

Izumi melancarkan serangannya. Rencananya bersama Sakura kini berputar-putar di otaknya sedang mencari jalan keluar. Tapi sayangnya perkataannya justru membuat Itachi semakin gusar.

"Pikirkan Itachi, ketua bisa langsung membawanya dan menyakitinya. Setidaknya kalau kau menyetujui hal ini, kau bisa mengajukan syarat untuk berada di dekatnya, bersamanya. Dan kau bisa melindunginya jika berada di sekitarnya."

Izumi seperti menelan racun dalam perkataannya sendiri. Begitu menyakitkan untuknya memperdaya Itachi saat ini. Dan juga menyarankan Itachi untuk bersama wanita lain membuatnya kelu.

Itachi memikirkan baik-baik apa yang Izumi coba sampaikan. Terkadang Izumi bisa sangat membantunya di saat yang tidak terduga. Seperti saat ini, saat ia lebih dikuasai emosi daripada logika karena Sakura.

Itachi tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Ia adalah seseorang yang bijak. Ia selalu tenang berpikir saat masalah menghantamnya. Ia tak pernah lepas kendali. Beruntung ia memiliki Izumi yang melengkapi kekurangannya saat ini.

Itachi tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ungkapan rasa syukurnya terlontar penuh ketulusan.

Izumi melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan Itachi. Membiarkan pria itu berjalan pergi melewatinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini menatap punggung kokoh itu bergerak menjauhinya.

Setidaknya satu misinya telah selesai. Ia kini sedang berpacu dengan waktu yang terus berdenyut. Mereka tak punya banyak kesempatan. Jadi baiknya, ia harus pintar-pintar memanfaatkannya.

oOo

Sasuke menatap kosong jendela kamarnya, seperti yang biasa Sakura lakukan. Berdiri di posisi yang sama juga melakukan tindakan yang sama. Namun apa yang Sakura dan Sasuke pikirkan jelas berbeda.

Sakura ingin bebas dan Sasuke yang tak ingin ia bebas. Bagaimanapun, keegoisan telah menerkamnya bulat-bulat, ia tetap tidak rela Sakura pergi. Sakura sudah seperti nadinya. Melekat kuat dan tak bisa dipisahkan. Jadi ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sakura jauh-jauh darinya.

Kamar ini menjadi saksi bisu kisah-kisah mereka. Mungkin bagi Sakura itu tak lebih dari rutinitas sehari-hari. Tapi, bagi Sasuke, segala yang terjadi disini merupakan sesuatu yang indah dan tak mungkin dilupakan.

Kenangan itu perlahan-lahan merangsek masuk menjadi keping-keping memori yang kini menggelinding dalam otaknya. Seperti kenangan dia yang merajuk, Sakura yang merajuk. Atau jika salah satu dari mereka sakit, maka yang lain akan menjaga. Juga tawa Sakura yang berdenting memecah keheningan ruangan ini. Lamat-lamat kenangan itu memenuhi dirinya.

Di antara semuanya, yang paling diingat adalah penyatuan mereka. Sebuah candu yang amat manis baginya. Ketika dirinya menyatu dengan Sakura seolah segalanya menjadi miliknya. Bahwa Sakura tercipta untuknya. Membuat ikatan kokoh yang terasa tak akan pernah patah.

Sakura begitu berpengaruh padanya. Membuatnya begitu memuja istri cantiknya itu. Tak ada daya dan upaya untuk membuatnya lupa pada semua itu.

Tapi hilangnya Sakura kembali mengusiknya. Membuat kemarahan yang tadi sirna kini kembali menggelegak. Matanya yang segelap _onyx_ menatap dingin malam kelam di depannya.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali!" sumpahnya. Dan ia akan memastikan Sakura kembali.

oOo

Itachi mengguncang bahunya pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Sakura terbangun. Karena dalam upaya pertama, Sakura langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Itachi.

"Kita harus bergerak lagi," kata Itachi bersama senyumnya yang menenangkan.

"Pakai ini, ini lebih hangat!" Setelan tebal berwarna putih disodorkan Itachi pada Sakura. Khusus kelompok Itachi, mereka diberikan pakaian berwarna putih agar dapat menyaru dengan salju sehingga mereka dapat berkamuflase. Badai dengan kombinasi pakaian mereka dapat mengecoh satelit.

Itachi menyibukkan diri membereskan barang-barang mereka saat Sakura mengganti lapisan bajunya dengan setelan hangat di belakang punggung Itachi. Ransel hitam kini ia sandarkan di bahu tegapnya. Itachi kemudian akan meraih Sakura.

"Mau apa?" Sakura mundur.

"Menggendongmu."

"Kau bercanda? Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sakura menegaskan perkataanya lewat giok hijau yang menyorot tajam.

Itachi terkekeh, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Kalau lelah bilang padaku ya."

Dan Sakura mengikuti Itachi. Semua sudah berkumpul di tempat luas kemarin, Sakura menyebutnya aula karena fungsinya. Mereka memakan roti terlebih dahulu seperti kemarin sebelum pergi. Tak butuh waktu lama karena porsinya yang memang sangat sedikit untuk ditelan.

Iris Sakura mengedar menyorot kerumunan, ia mencari Izumi. Saat akhirnya tatapan mereka beradu, Sakura tahu bahwa Izumi sukses menjalankan misinya. Anggukan kecil Izumi telah menjawab semuanya.

Sekarang gilirannya beraksi. Sakura menggores jemarinya pada dinding batuan gua yang tajam. Cairan kental langsung berkumpul di ujung telunjuknya. Ia mengusapkan darah itu ke bajunya dengan gerak mengusap luka. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah ia sedang menggambar simbol. Sebuah kurva lurus sedikit melengkung dan titik-titik kecil disekitarnya. Sesaat, mungkin tak ada yang spesial. Tapi Sakura dan ayahnya tahu apa yang tergambar disana.

' _Love Lies Bleeding_ '

Simbol pemberontakannya kini terpampang jelas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi melihat Sakura yang sibuk mengelap luka.

"Tergores bebatuan. Hanya luka kecil."

Itachi dengan segera mencarikan plaster untuk Sakura. Dengan cepat jemarinya kini berbalut plaster dan darah yang sedari tadi menetes telah berhenti.

Terdengar komando Pein menggema dalam gua. Keheningan menyambut suara sang ketua. Membiarkan kata-katanya menyebar tanpa halangan.

"Kita akan kembali ke markas utama. Tapi kita akan membagi pasukan ini menjadi tiga kelompok —"

Sakura sudah tahu kemana dan dimana ia akan di tempatkan. Tapi ia masih memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. Menunggu dan merekam tiap nama dalam kelompoknya.

Setelah pembagian kelompok, mereka bergerak. Ada banyak jalur terjal dalam gua. Bebatuan yang malang melintang serta membuat siapapun harus menjaga langkahnya. Hingga mereka menemukan jalan keluar gua.

Situasi di luar lebih buruk daripada di dalam gua. Medan mereka jauh lebih kejam sekarang. Itachi menawarkan punggungnya pada Sakura, setelah sebelumnya ia letakkan tas menyangkut di dadanya.

"Naiklah!" Ujar Itachi seraya berjongkok.

Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk menolaknya. Sakura meraih bahu Itachi kemudian memeluk lehernya. Kakinya juga mengetat di pinggang Itachi, disambut dengan tangan Itachi yang mencengkramnya.

Salju turun dengan deras, mengaburkan jarak pandang. Sebuah keuntungan, agar tak terlihat lewat udara. Juga salju akan menutup jejak mereka.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di leher Itachi. Mencoba menghalau angin dingin yang menerpa. Itachi sendiri sedikit menyipitkan mata saat salju terus menampar mukanya.

Butuh waktu setengah hari untuk sampai di gua lainnya. Mereka beristirahat dua kali dalam perjalanan. Kini gua dan kehangatannya kembali melindungi mereka dari amukan badai di luar sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Itachi sembari menggosok tangan dingin Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau yang menggendongku, harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!" tukas Sakura.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Itachi, Sakura mengenalinya sebagai Bill. Bill memberi isyarat pada Itachi yang di balas dengan anggukan.

Itachi termenung sesaat dengan helaan napas panjang. Mata hitam itu kemudian menangkap mata hutan Sakura. "Sakura aku butuh bantuanmu." Katanya ragu.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, raut mukanya bertanya. "Hm?"

Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tapi aku akan berpura-pura melakukannya. Kami akan mengirim pesan pada _Golden_ _City_."

"Kalian mau mengancam?" Suara lembut Sakura mengalun merambat di udara.

Itachi mengangguk. Semua orang terdiam, menunggu reaksi Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka sudah tahu jika Sakura berbeda dari orang di _Golden City_ pada umumnya. Sakura orang baik, pikir mereka. Jadi mereka agak segan padanya sekarang.

Tanpa mereka duga, Sakura tertawa kecil. Di sela-sela tawanya sakura berbicara, "Kalian lucu sekali." Ia menghentikan tawanya. Matanya kini menatap Itachi serius.

" _Golden City_ membuangmu, padahal kau adalah Putra Mahkota. Lihat dia!" Sakura menunjuk Menma. " Dia kaum borjuis, dari klan terpandang. Ia juga diasingkan. Tak peduli sebobrok apa keadilan bagi kalian. Tapi hukum di _Golden_ _City_ tentang para Orcha adalah mutlak, mereka absolut.

"Lihat aku! Aku berada disini tanpa proteksi. Bisa saja sekarang aku juga sudah terinfeksi. Dan sudah tidak mungkin lagi aku kembali kesana. Mau mengancam mereka dengan aku? Kalian bergurau? Kenapa membahayakan seisi kota dengan orang tidak berguna sepertiku. Itu sia-sia saja."

Sakura melihat perubahan raut muka Itachi. "Tapi, pasti kalian hanya menjalankan perintah kan? Jadi, aku akan membantu kalian semampuku." Sakura menerbitkan senyum manisnya.

Sakura tengah menanamkan keraguan dalam hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan ia berhasil. Sekarang mereka meragukan perintah pemimpin mereka. Sakura pelan-pelan harus memecah mereka. Dengan keraguan itu, ia juga akan memilah mana saja orang yang bisa ia rekrut.

"Ayo! Kenapa diam saja?" kata Sakura ketika semuanya diam membeku di tempat.

oOo

"Kami sedang bersama ibu negara, kami menuntut keadilan! Sampai keinginan kami dipenuhi, ia akan menjadi tawanan kami!"

Video itu disiarkan setelah semua jaringan komunikasi dibajak untuk satu menit lamanya. Video itu menyebar melalui TV kabel maupun LED yang berada di celah-celah kota. Hanya satu menit, dan hampir seluruh penduduk _Golden_ _City_ melihatnya.

Republik langsung mengambil alih siaran dan kembali memperbaiki sistem dengan cepat. Tapi mereka terlambat karena video berdurasi satu menit itu sudah dilihat ribuan pasang mata. Mereka melacak lokasinya, dan titik dimana video disiarkan pun segera ditandai.

Sasuke meraung marah melihat kondisi Sakura terikat tak berdaya dibawah kuasa para kaum kelas rendah. Ada darah di baju Sakura, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tidak akan ada ampun setelah ini. Orangnya sudah melacak mereka, tinggal menghabisi mereka saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kita dibajak lagi, hah?! Bagaimana sistem keamanan kita bisa diretas lagi?! Itu menunjukkan bahwa Republik tidak berdaya! Mereka hanya orang penyakitan! Bisa-bisanya kita kebobolan lagi!" Kemurkaan Sasuke tak terbendung lagi. Emosinya meluap-luap membuat seluruh bawahannya terdiam membeku.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan orang terdekat Sasuke pun tak bersuara.

"Bagaimana dengan posisi mereka?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang keras.

"Di sebelah selatan, Daerah Zatha," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kirim pasukan utama menyisir daerah itu sekarang!"

oOo

Beda Sasuke, beda pula Profesor Sarutobi. Darah dibaju Sakura adalah pertanda bahwa ia sudah harus bergerak sekarang.

Pola garis lengkung dengan titik-titik itu membangkitkan kenangan lama Profesor Sarutobi bersama putrinya.

 _"Ayah, ini tanaman apa? " tanya Sakura suatu waktu saat mengamati jurnalnya._

 _Profesor Sarutobi memperhatikan tangan mungil Sakura menunjuk tanaman berjumbai berwarna coral. "Amaranthus caudatus, sejenis tanaman bayam. Tanaman ini berasal dari daratan tropis di Amerika. Di era victoria, tanaman ini dulu sangat populer. Amaranthus caudatus disebut pula sebagai Bunga Velvet, juga Love Lies Bleeding. Love Lies Bleeding memiliki makna keputusasaan. Ada juga makna religius yang melekat pada Love Lies Bleeding, mengacu pada pengorbanan diri Yesus. Ajaran terdalam dari Love-Lies-Bleeding berpusat di seputar makna belas kasih dan pengorbanan. Perwujudan di dalam jiwa ini sering disebut kesadaran Kristus, kemampuan untuk menderita atau berdarah bukan untuk diri kita sendiri tapi untuk seluruh umat manusia dan untuk penebusan bumi itu sendiri."_

 _Profesor Sarutobi berhenti sebentar mengamati Sakura yang diam khidmat mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dari dulu, Sakura selalu membuka telinga lebar-lebar dan menututup mulut rapat-rapat jika seseorang memberinya pengetahuan baru._

 _"Selama berabad-abad, daun dan bibit spesies Amaranthus telah menjadi sumber makanan untuk orang asli dari Amerika Utara dan Selatan hingga Asia, India, Afrika, Kepulauan Pasifik, Kawasan Karibia, dan Eurasia. Amaranth adalah tanaman gandum utama dari Aztec dan dikenal sebagai 'butir emas para dewa' sampai semua ladang dan benih dihancurkan oleh Conquistador Spanyol._

 _"Di Quechua, Amaranthus caudatus dalam bahasa kuno Inca yang masih diucapkan di Andes, disebut 'Kiwicha' (diucapkan kee-wee-cha)."_

 _Mata Sakura bersinar seakan terpesona pada penjelasan mengenai bunga velvet yang tadi membuatnya penasaran._

 _"Tapi arti bunganya sungguh sangat menyedihkan." Katanya sembari melihat kembali gambar Love Lies Bleeding di dalam jurnal._

 _Dengan kenangan masa kecilnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk memakai simbol Love Lies Bleeding sebagai simbol pemberontakannya. Bunga yang memiliki bahasa pengorbanan dalam sebuah keputusasaan._

"Apakah ayah ingat bunga _Amaranthus caudatus_?" Kata Sakura tempo hari ketika Ayahnya mengatakan kebenaran tentang _Super_ _Chromosome_ di rumah sakit.

Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk merespon pertanyaan putrinya.

" _Love Lies Bleeding_ ," gumam Sakura. Ia melepas IV nya. Darah merembes keluar dari punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Profesor Sarutobi gusar. Ia panik dengan tindakan Sakura yang cukup riskan.

Sakura menggambar sebuah pola abstrak dengan darah dari tangannya yang terluka. "Ingatlah ini ayah! Suatu saat, jika waktu memihakku dan mendukungku, maka lanjutkanlah apa yang sudah kau tinggalkan!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan banyak orang. Maka tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk diam."

"Kau tidak bisa mengkhianati presiden. Itu bukan tindakan yang bijak." Profesor bergidik membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang akan murka.

"Sepasang sayap yang membuka berdiam diri dan tidak dapat terbang. Ia bisa merengkuh dunia dibalik langit tapi ia memilih untuk beku dan hanya memandang langit. Bukankah itu kesia-siaan? Kita mungkin akan menghadapi badai yang berhembus melawan arus perjalanan kita. Tapi itu adalah harga yang pantas dengan segala yang akan kita dapatkan."

Sorot mata hijau yang biasanya lembut itu kini penuh dengan keteguhan. Profesor Sarutobi tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa digoyahkan lagi.

oOo

Ia langsung menghubungi kenalannya juga beberapa petinggi yang masih berjiwa revolusioner.

"Kau ingat penelitian _Super_ _Chromosome_ yang telah dihentikan? Bisakah kita kembali melakukan penelitian?"

Katanya ketika ponselnya tersambung dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya memang kita tidak akan melakukannya secara legal. Kita akan melakukan penelitian secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Saat ini Republik disibukkan dengan pemberontakan para orcha. Kita tidak akan menarik atensi untuk sementara waktu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban, Profesor Sarutobi tersenyum puas. Ia segera mematikan sambungannya dan memulai sambungan yang lain.

Penelitian _Super_ _Chromosome_ bukanlah penelitian main-main. Diperlukan peralatan yang memadai dan biaya yang tak sedikit.

Soal peralatan, ia sudah menghubungi hampir separuh peneliti di Laboraturium Utama _Golden_ _City_. Mereka sudah mau membantu, dan hal ini akan ditutupi dari pengawasan pemerintah. Meski resiko yang diambil cukup besar, tapi para peneliti sudah mengambil keputusan dan sepakat untuk terus melakukan proyek rahasia ini.

oOo

Setelah siaran, semua jejak harus segera dihilangkan. Mereka harus pergi secepat mungkin sebelum anjing-anjing Republik menangkap mereka.

Kali ini mereka tidak lagi melewati badai yang mengamuk. Ada celah kecil di antara bebatuan gua yang terhubung dengan jalur bawah tanah. Itu adalah jalur rahasia para orcha. Tidak ada—belum ada yang mengetahui tempat itu sampai saat ini.

"Kita harus melompat melewati celah ini," ujar Itachi pada Sakura.

"Melompat?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ada sungai dibawah, sangat aman dan kita tidak akan terluka."

Sakura menatap Itachi kemudian menatap celah bebatuan di bawah kakinya.

"Kita bisa melompat bersama, dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan tenggelam," janji Itachi. Ia berpikir jika Sakura takut untuk turun ke bawah.

"Aku tidak ragu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa berenang," kata Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa berenang, tapi dia mempertimbangkan kondisi _pasca_ melahirkannya. Tapi dia tidak punya banyak pilihan untuk saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan tenggelam."

Semua orang melompat satu persatu menyisakan Itachi dan Sakura sebagai pelompat terakhir. Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura, menariknya jatuh meluncur turun menabrak air tenang di bawah gua. Suara deburan air bergema bersama riak yang bergelombang keseluruh penjuru.

Itachi dengan cepat menarik Sakura menuju permukaan. Helaan napas panjang Sakura lontarkan saat paru-parunya mulai terisi udara.

Sakura meringis, nyeri seketika menghantam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia mencoba berekspresi sebiasa mungkin, ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah.

"Lumayan menyenangkan," ungkap Sakura. Ia mengingat-ingat sensasi adrenalinnya yang meningkat saat melompat. Jantungnya seolah akan jatuh ke bawah kakinya saat tubuhnya berangsur turun dari ketinggian setelah lompatan yang ia buat.

Inilah kebebasan yang ia impikan.

Ia tersenyum kecil di sela-sela rasa sakit yang menderanya.

oOo

Laboratorium telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjas putih. Mereka mengarahkan pusat atensinya pada sosok pria tua berkacamata.

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa penelitian ini _illegal_. Kita bisa ditangkap jika ketahuan melakukan semua ini. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, bahwa tidak ada ampun bagi para pengkhianat. Jadi aku akan kembali menanyakan kesanggupan kalian? Tidak ada paksaan, kalian bisa mundur sekarang juga." Profesor Sarutobi memulai pembicaraan. Semua perkataannya disambut keheningan. Tidak ada sanggahan dari para peneliti.

Mereka semua telah setuju mengambil resiko. Sebagian hanya tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak soal _Super_ _Chromosome_ , sebagian lagi ingin mengabdikan diri untuk menemukan antidot untuk para orcha. Apapun alasannya, mereka telah mengambil keputusan untuk mendukung proyek ini.

Profesor Sarutobi menghela napas sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata. "Baiklah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Selagi republik disibukkan dengan pemberontakan, disini kita akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera membuat antigen bagi wabah yang menjangkiti para orcha.

"Aku akan mulai kembali menjelaskan dari awal tentang _Super_ _Chromosome_. Super kromosom adalah susunan genetik yang sangat spesial. Pemiliknya akan memiliki 24 kromosom dengan susunan yang unik. Kita rumuskan _Super_ _Chromosome_ dengan lambang alfa (α). Alfa hanya dimiliki oleh kromosom X, artinya _Super_ _Chromosome_ hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan. Pembawa genetik karier tidak memiliki sifat yang diturunkan Gen pembawa _Super_ _Chromosome_. Jadi, _XαXα_ adalah Super Chromosome.

"Dengan begitu, hanya akan ada 2 kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan _Super_ _Chromosome_. Persilangan gen laki-laki karier dan perempuan karier serta persilangan antara laki-laki karier dan pembawa _Super_ _Chromosome_. Persilangan antara laki-laki dan perempuan karier memiliki perbandingan 25%. Sedangkan persilangan antara pembawa dan laki-laki karier memiliki perbandingan 50%—"

Dan beginilah pertemuan para peneliti dimulai. Agenda awal mereka hanyalah mematangkan pengetahuan kembali mengenai _Super_ _Chromosome_.

Inilah awal dari revolusi dunia yang akan Sakura ciptakan.

* * *

oOo

Catatan :

Maaf ya updatenya lama, dan ini pati mengecewakan karena dikit banget T.T, tapi saya udah gatau lagi ceritanya mau digimanain saat WB menyerang. Ini sudah ada di draft dari dulu, tapi saya gk suka sama plotnya yang terlalu ngedrama di chapter ini, tapi akhirnya di up juga tanpa melakukan banyak perubahan. Saya gak enak bikin kalian nunggu. Hope you still enjoy the story :)

Dan gak bisa balas review satu satu (maaf juga untuk yang ini):'(. Tapi baca semua reviewnya kok, terimakasih banyak saran dan kritiknya. Sangat membantu. :*

Untuk yang merasa ini kok mirip ini ya? Well, saya banyak sekali baca buku, cerita online, nonton film dll, dan ketika menulis mungkin hal itu menperngaruhi saya. Tapi saya yakinkan, ini gk akan mirip 100% sama crita yg lain karena memang original. Tapi untuk inspirasi mungkin sedikit banyak dari 'Hunger Games', sistem kepala negara ini saya inspirasinya dari 'Dune' walaupun beda jauh wkwk, gatau habis baca prolognya dune pengen bikin Sasuke jadi presiden tapi sistemnya kaya anak raja. Gaje banget😂😂 untuk wabah orcha isnpirasinya dari Final Fantasy, untuk romance saya banyak baca buku sama nonton film aja.

Trus menjawab kenapa ini orchanya dibuang dan kenapa malah ambil jarang perang yg bisa nyebabin manusia makin punah. Simple jawabannya, itulah manusia. Mreka egois.

Sakura mary sue ya? Hmm, pas saya baca ulang kayaknya iya, tapi dari awal saya bikin dia lemah cuma dia pinter. Benci banget bikin sakura lemah, :'( tapi saya tutupin pake sifat pejuangnya dan pinternya. Jadi semoga gak terlalu mary sue.

dan Love Lies Bleeding saya cuma nyari artikelnya lewat google dan wikipedia :) tapi berdasar makna dan artinya klop banget buat simbol pemberontakannya nanti.

oOo

Terima kasih para reviewer:

anna, michi-chan, joruri katsushika, wowwoh geegee, AuroraDM, nerd94, QueenKylie, sofi asat, kakikuda, rainacherry, AnggiSa3, miyuki, ceexia, Arisa Ezakiya, Malri McCattly, Bananaris, Guest, sarahachi, williewillydoo, CEKBIOAURORAN, lightflower22, saskey saki, sarada u, Loko, LevoRy, cherry, Desta Soo, teamoily, lacus clyne, TehUchihaSakura1, Dhe Chan, zhaErza, AryaniCentric, Kenma Plisetsky, DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan, MotherKitty Rin, saku chan, walker, mika dafi, cici, SiyuChann, Eltin227, ranisaannisa, uchii erlangga.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang fav fol dan yang membaca cerita ini :)

oOo

Regards:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

Corn Tall :*


End file.
